Kamen Abaranger OOO
by Kamen Rider Zodiac
Summary: After taking the full blunt of Sasuke's attack, Naruto soon discovers an ancient secret that will change his life for the better. Strong-BAMF Naruto, Smart Naruto, Bashings on: Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, and Orochimaru! Multi x over, Naruto x Massive!Harem! Major Story elements reside from 'Rise of the Supernovas' and 'Multi Birth King OOO Naruto'.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Abaranger OOO!

**(Warning: May be some bashing and a few cross overs because A: You know this'll be a harem just by coming to my page and B: I really love to see Naruto paired with different girls from different series. Also this will be a slightly large harem so about up to 30-40.)**

**(All right everyone LETS DO THIS!)**

**(I do not own Naruto, Kamen Rider, or any of the other shows!)**

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / _'Hello~'_

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / _'No going back!'_**

Jutsu's / transformations: **_"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"_**

Chapter 1: Rise of a hero!

**~Prologue~**

Sometimes, life just loves to make you suffer at times, especially when you're the Jinchuuriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki.

His hell began after he was born thirteen years ago on the day of the Kyūbi attack. After the Kyūbi was sealed by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, he had hoped the village would see Naruto as a hero, but sadly that was not the case. While a lot of the Shinobi respected the man's dying wish, the civilians were too angry and stupid to understand.

While he grew up he was nearly attacked many times by said villagers but was saved by the Anbu that protected him, though at certain times there were many close calls with them. There may have been a lot of people who hated him but there was a good group of people that cared for him, especially with most of the clans except most of the Uchiha clan, save for a select few.

A few years later after Naruto was placed in the academy, he had managed to make some friends along the way, most of them being clan heirs.

The first was Shikimaru Nara, a lazy strategist who loves to sleep, Shina Aburame, a quiet girl who enjoys bugs and his presence, Chouji Akimichi, a big-boned kid who enjoys all types of food, Hinata Hyuga, a shy girl with a strong heart, Ino Yamanaka, a fan-girl who takes her career seriously, and Sai, one of his oldest friends since Sai was a Root Anbu in training.

The only people he didn't like was the Uchiha heir, Sasuke Uchiha, and his most loyal fan girl, Sakura Haruno. These two were as obnoxious and annoying as they get, with Sasuke having been spoiled by the civilians, and Sakura being as weak as the dirt while only spending her time eye-raping her 'True Love'. Another heir he wasn't on friendly terms with was Kiba Inuzuka, a boy who thinks he is top dog and despises Naruto for being near Hinata, who he thought was his 'mate'; the only thing Naruto was okay with was his partner Akamaru, a small white dog with brown ears that enjoyed the blondes antics.

During the Academy he did manage to find a surrogate brother in his teacher, Iruka Umino, who had actually taken a liking to the young blonde, and no doubt enjoyed most of the pranks he did, though he didn't like it when they were on him.

Near the end of his Academy years, Naruto had to deal with a slight incident that involved another teacher turned traitor named Mizuki, who had tried to get away with the Scroll of Sealing, but was soon intervened by Naruto and Iruka.

After graduation and the Mizuki incident, Naruto was placed on Team 7 with the emo and the banshee, much to his annoyance, but saw the bright side since his sensei would be one of his old bodyguards, Kakashi Hatake.

He had known the man for a long time and the two were like brothers, just like Iruka, and often had trained with the man so he could become a great ninja like him, even if said man was slightly perverted.

After their true Genin exam, which focused on their teamwork, they started working on D-rank mission, or rather chores, for the next few months.

After 52 D-ranks, Naruto had had enough of it and demanded for a real mission stating that the ones they were doing were mere chores. After thinking on it, the Hokage agreed and sent them to wave to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna, only for it to go to a B-rank when Gozu and Meizu, the demon brothers, attacked.

Soon learning the true danger of the mission, the group decided to trudge on in hopes of not encountering any more dangerous foes.

They were wrong.

**~End Prologue~**

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

_**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)**_

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

_**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**_

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

_**(Instrumental)**_

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

_**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**_

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

_**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**_

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

_**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**_

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**_

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

_**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**_

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

_**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**_

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

_**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**_

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**_

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

_**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**_

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

_**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**_

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

_**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**_

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

_**(Come on!)**_

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

_**(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**_(__Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

_**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**_

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

_**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**_

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakutyū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

As it turns out, things can get pretty bad when key information isn't shared.

Either you could have an army waiting or your attacked by a deadly Missing-Nin.

This, was one of those times.

"DUCK!"

As the group heard this they immediately hit the deck as a large cleaver flew past them only to imbed itself into the tree.

'Kami who threw that!?' Naruto thought as he pried himself off the ground and began to look around in an attempt to spot their assailant.

"Well, well, look who's here."

As they turned around, they were met with the sight of a large man standing atop the giant clever staring down at them, or more specifically, their Sensei. "If it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan, who would have thought they'd send someone like you here."

Kakashi's one eye narrowed, "Zabuza Momoichi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist. What are you doing here?"

"Oh me? Its simple really, I am here for the bridge builder, so if you would kindly hand him over I'll let you all live," he said as stepped off the weapon before ripping it out of the tree.

"Not a chance. Sasuke, Sakura, guard the bridge builder! Naruto, you're with me!" Kakashi shouted as he revealed his Sharingan.

Sasuke seethed at having to stay back while the dobe got to fight, while sakura was angry at the 'baka' for taking her 'Sasuke-kun's' spotlight.

Zabuza smiled maliciously before flashing through as set of seals. "Heh, fine, if you say so. **Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" As he called out the area soon became covered in a thick mist.

Seeing this, Kakashi went through a set of hand seals before shouting, "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

As soon as he shouted a large force of wind pushed the mist away to reveal Zabuza ready to decapitate Tazuna. Seeing this Naruto decided to do something stupid and substituted with the old geezer, kicking Zabuza back before the blade hit his target.

As Zabuza regained his composure he was soon pushed into a Taijutsu battle with the Jonin and Genin. So far, Naruto and Kakashi had managed to push him back-

"**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"**

**-**Or not!

Soon a large ball of fire began racing towards them, leaving the shooter, Sasuke Uchiha, with a grin on his face alongside Sakura, while a furious Tazuna was wondering why they would do that! Clearly, he doesn't really know what these two were like.

Zabuza and Kakashi noticed right away and jumped back safely, sadly, Naruto was hit directly.

"NARUTO!" yelled a terrified Kakashi as he watched his student get blasted off into the woods before rounding towards one of his stude-scratch that-Ex-students as he had a look of rage on his face matched by the Missing-Nin, who was angered at how the kid just attacked one of his own comrades while in the heat of battle.

"Humph, stupid dobe, only he would get caught in an attack like that" Sasuke said smugly as the pink haired banshee screeched in agreement before both were silenced by a large amount of KI coming from the two Jonin.

"Kakashi, I sure hope you don't mind me but I need to kill that little shit here and now," Zabuza said curtly as he hefted his blade onto his shoulder as a demonic aura was covering him, while the latter was contemplating whether to do so or not, because the Uchiha's arrogance was beginning to wear him thin.

Kakashi bit back his groan, "Sorry but if I kill him here then the civilian council will have me executed for killing the 'last Uchiha' and I'd rather keep my head," he finished getting a sad nod from the Missing-Nin who understood as his old village's civilian counsel was just as bad.

Preparing to fight again, Kakashi couldn't help but think one thing.

'I hope your okay, Naruto…'

**~With Naruto~**

"Ugh, when I see that teme again, I'm going to kill him," Naruto said as he stood up slowly, clearly still in pain from taking the attack.

As he got up he finally took in his surroundings, noting that he seemed to have been launched some sort of cave. After looking around a bit he noticed that the burns on him were starting to heal, making him smile in relief.

'Thanks Kura-chan' he thought.

'**No problem Naru-kun, just glad you're okay.**' She said with a thankful smile.

That was Kurama, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, and one of Naruto's oldest friends since he was a child. He had met her when he was roughly 7 after someone had managed to knock him out, which led to him meeting her in his Mindscape. To say the least, he was not only surprised by her presence but also shocked when she had apologized for the Civilian's anger. When he asked how she had ended up inside him, she then explained how she was somehow controlled and ordered to destroy Konoha, before beating stopped by the Fourth Hokage, and was later sealed into Naruto with the Fourth believing that Naruto would be considered a Hero.

Naruto, after learning this, came to an understanding and decided that he would show those who looked down on him that he was more than what they thought he was, all the while forgiving Kurama and forging a bond with, though through the years with Naruto she was now wanting much more.

After a minute or two, Naruto's eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw something interesting. It was an odd coffin of sorts resting in the corner, with strange engravings marked all over it. As he walked over to it, he felt curiosity fill his mind and soon opened the coffin, only to be surprised to see what was inside.

Inside he found an odd belt with a buckle that had three slots on it, a circular device on the side, and a coin holder on the other and a large number of silver coins and small number of colored coins.

'**Naruto…you just found something incredible…**' said Kurama as she finally found her voice, filled with sheer awe and shock at the sight.

As Naruto looked closely he saw the belt started to glow. Ready for anything, he picked up the belt only to soon feel a stinging pain go through him as memories began to play in his mind.

The memory of what the device was, how it was made, the original and second wielder using the device, the works. As this was going on, the silver coins began to vibrate as they rose from the coffin and begin to pour into Naruto's seal, followed by the colored coins as well. As the rush of power came forward, Naruto let out a roar that echoed throughout the cave as his body began to change. Inside, Kurama smirked as she saw this happening.

"**Get ready Konoha, your about to meet a brand new ninja…"** she said knowing just what was going to happen when he awoke after his changes end.

**(I say this; I do not take any credit for anything except any OC's or newly-made combo's, hope you enjoyed, Ja Ne!)**

**(Edit: I have gone through and fixed many errors, so now it should be better to read.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider, or any other anime/game/TV shows used!)**

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / _'Hello~'_

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / _'No going back!'_**

Jutsu's / transformations: **_"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"_**

Chapter 2: New abilities and meeting the Greeed!

**~In Naruto's Mindscape~**

Naruto soon awoke to see he was in his mindscape. Trying to stand up he soon wound up eating the floor.

He groaned before hearing a mocking laughter behind him.

"**I wouldn't try walking too much Naruto-kun,"** as he turned his head he saw Kurama chuckling at his slight misfortune, "**you grew since last time.**"

"Grew?" Naruto questioned before finally looking at himself to see that he had indeed grown out of his old jumpsuit, which was now strained by the looks of it.

Kurama stopped laughing as smoke covered her and out walked a young woman that was slightly taller than him with long red hair that went down to her mid-back, wearing a white kimono with sakura petals on it that fit her hourglass figure, a perky butt, high C to low D cup breast, and a heart shaped face. The most noticeable features were the nine orange tails behind her, the small fox ears on her head and her red slit eyes.

As she slipped through the bars of her cage she helped Naruto up while he muttered thanks before he noticed something. His smell, hearing, taste; his basic senses appeared to have increased, which had surprised him. After taking off his suit he saw he had grown to about Sasuke's height, and from under his strained shirt he saw that he had lost most of his baby fat and now had red streaks in his hair.

"Incredible indeed…" he said looking himself over.

Kurama blushed, "**Well all we need to do now is get rid of that abomination of an outfit.**"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I've been meaning to get rid of it once I reach Chunin, though I guess this circumstance calls for it, but what happened to me Kurama?"

"**Well," **she started before creating a pair of chairs for them, "**what you found is** **a**** group of artifacts that belonged to very powerful beings known as Greeed. These beings were strong and were able to create underlings known as yummy's," **she then gestured to the Core &amp; Cell Medals "**the Core Medals belonged to them, as they were the very things that had created them. However, when the Greeed had gone rampant after becoming incomplete, the Core Medals were soon used in tangent with that belt, which was created by a man simply known as OOO. Using the Medals, he was capable of increasing either his strength, speed, or endurance as well as creating weaponry for him to use**."

"**However when you absorbed the cell and core medals, you seemed to have accelerated your growth and improved your senses, and unlocked a hidden bloodline that is known to most Uzumaki, which gives you the use of Chakra Control, the younger brother of the 'Creation of all things' technique, which allows you to create weapons made of pure chakra,**" she finished, giggling at his awed face.

Naruto grinned, "This is awesome! I can't wait to see the teme's face when he hears this!"

Kurama laughed, "**Oh I can bet, but first, I need you to do something**."

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

**_(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)_**

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

**_(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)_**

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

**_(Instrumental)_**

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

**_(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)_**

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

**_(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)_**

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

**_(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)_**

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

**_(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)_**

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

**_(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)_**

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

**_(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)_**

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

**_(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)_**

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

**_(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)_**

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

**_(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)_**

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

**_(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)_**

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

**_(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)_**

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

**_(Come on!)_**

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

**_(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching towards his opponent.

**_(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

**_(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)_**

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

**_(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)_**

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakuryū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

As instructed, Naruto gathered some Cell Medals and made five piles before taking the grey, red, blue, yellow, and green Core Medals and placed them in each of the piles before they started to form bodies. As this happened, Naruto was using some of Kurama's chakra to form five golden Core Medals. Once the bodies finished forming, he tossed each of the golden medals into their bodies.

"Welcome back Ankh, Mezool, Gamel, Uva, Kazari."

The being Ankh had a bird-like feminine figure with red armor on, Mezool had a slender figure with a blue cape and high heels, Gamel had large, grey body resembling a elephant, Kazari had a tiger-like body, and Uva had an insect-like body that seemed to spark with .

(**AN: Okay like in the original Mezool is in the harem but I wanted to experiment, so, say hello to female Ankh everyone!**)

"Who are you?" Ankh asked slightly dazed.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, or the new owner to the OOO Driver," Naruto said as he saw them noticing their bodies appear to be fully complete.

"Mezool, I feel weird," Gamel whined as he hulked around.

"I do too, I feel…whole. What did you do, Naruto-boy?" Mezool asked as she looked towards him, with an unnoticeable blush crossing her face at the sight.

"We would like to know as well," Uva said in a gruff voice as he examined himself carefully to assure he was all there.

"**I can explain that actually.**" They turned and looked towards Kurama who was merely looking on with interest, "**I had Naruto-kun here create new core medals for you so that your bodies will remain intact.**"

"We've decided to give you all a chance at redemption since you were fairly betrayed at some point in time, in return you can help me out since I not only possess all of the main core medals, but a few affinities that tie towards all of you." After saying that he then thought up a table with different food and drinks on it before turning back towards them, "Do anything wrong and your dead, I can be very brutal if you try to stab me in the back and will show little mercy towards those who've hurt my friends in the process."

"Candy!" Gamel shouted as he went for the tasty treats, leaving the others to sweatdrop at his childish behavior.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do, and since were already revived I might as well help just for the fun of it," said Kazari who sat down lazily while Uva merely grunted as he grabbed a bottle of sake.

"Hmm, I guess I can help, as long as you keep these coming" Ankh says as she gestures to the ice candy, "I won't mind at all."

Naruto nodded before looking at Mezool, "What do you say, Mezool-chan?"

"Naruto-boy..." Mezool whispered.

"Yes?"

"THANK YOU!" she cried out before glomping the young man, causing Uva and Kazari to sweatdrop, Gamel to shake his head happily, Ankh to glare jealously, and Kurama to chuckle at the Marine Greeed's playfulness.

After she calmed down the greeed decided before anything Naruto should look into some new attire as Ankh and Mezool were rather bashful with his appearance. So after he left his mindscape, he visited town to buy clothes.

After finding a clothing store, to which was at least running properly, Naruto had bought a pair of black jeans, commando boots, a dark red shirt, and a black trench coat with a hood to cover his face.

Soon after, he began his training with the Greeed in utilizing their powers and the usage of the core medals and their combos that went with them.

There was an odd situation when they found a little surprise that was left behind by the previous OOO before he died.

**~Flashback~**

"**Well Naruto you've gotten used to the usage of kazari's, mezool's, gamel's, uva's, and finally ankh's combo's, now we can begin on kenjutsu training, so go ahead an exit the mindscape and find OOO's blade" **Kurama said looking very proud.

Naruto nodded and exited his mindscape, waking up in the tomb again.

As Naruto walked over to the coffin he opened it up and checked inside and found the blade, which was very interesting to him. It was slightly futuristic in a way as it was a cross between a one-handed and a two-handed sword as it could swing far and definitely take off a few limbs, while also a medal holster on the blade that he guessed he could put cell medals in.

Before he left though he noticed 11 colored eggs near the corner of the coffin. Two were red, two were blue, one was yellow, one was black, one was white, one was violet, one was dark purple, one was green, one was orange, and oddly enough they were all in a red rover of sorts. Confused by them he went touch one of them only for it and the others to glow before blasting into Naruto's seal causing him to black out.

As soon as Naruto began to stir he could hear the sound of grumbling and…squealing? As he opened his eyes he saw Ankh, Mezool, and Kurama cuddling and petting these odd little reptile-looking things and Uva and Kazari looking slightly jealous.

"Umm, what happened?" he said catching the attention of the others before the small reptiles came tumbling toward him squealing out 'Mommy!'

Soon the infants covered him as they were snuggling into him causing the three girls to gush at how cute the scene looked while Uva and Kazari just grumbled and turned away.

"Uh guys, what's going on?" Naruto asked sporting a rather large sweatdrop showing his confusion.

"**It appears that what you found was a small nest of sorts though I don't know what they are to be honest…"** "CRAP!" Ankh yelled causing everyone to turn to her.

"What's wrong Ankh-chan?" Naruto said while trying to sit up only to be pushed down by the infants trying to sleep.

"Well, it happened long ago when the previous OOO was around, you see, he was getting older and was not ready to take on any more challenges since he had a family but before he could retire from the belt he met up with a group of Sentai called the Abarangers, who were thinking along the same lines. Sadly both parties knew they couldn't just get rid of them so the previous OOO and the Sentai decided to combine they're powers together and lock them away, as well as the eggs that held the infants you have crawling all over you" she says causing Naruto to groan and the others to chuckle.

"But what are these things exactly?" Naruto asked while petting a blue, horned reptile causing it to purr slightly. "Well, these creature's are known as Bakuryū, dinosaur's that resided in the Dino world, an opposite of the Human world thats residents are either them or the dragon people, but whats amazing is that they are capable of combining together to become a powerful warrior capable of taking on even a Bijuu" she says causing the others to go wide eyed at the thought of such a battle taking place, or let alone being in it.

"So what can they do?" Kazari asked out of curiosity, which caused Ankh to smirk.

"Oh nothing much except be used as summons, provide you with different weaponry, oh and turn into core medals," she said as their faces blanked before saying all at once…

"WHAT?!"

**~End of Flashback~**

After that, Naruto got started on training along side his summons/pseudo-children, which involved testing out the many different combos that they could do. It also appeared that the small rover the eggs were in added as a leg core medal. He also had help in his ninja training from Kurama and even Kazari who taught him how the art of persuasion and trickery.

Uva trained him in taijutsu and taught him the 'Kamikiri' style, which utilized the Kamikiri core medal, where the user delivers fast strikes and slashes to the enemy to cause massive internal bleeding.

Mezool taught him the use of stealth, and how to control water like how he would with jutsu, even going as far to creating a deadly whirlpool to consume a group of ninja.

Gamel taught Naruto how to use his strength effectively; by pushing more force into each punch with the help of control chakra bursts and even taught him his fighting style.

Ankh taught him some fire techniques and how to fly, while using her combo, more effectively. She also got him off his ramen habit and got him to eat more healthily, though the others laughed seeing as she pretty much ate only ice pops.

After the week was over Naruto was an official badass and was about ready for anything, but the situation right now was just…

"No! I will not disobey Zabuza-sama like this!"

"Please just hear me out!"

While Naruto was training he soon met a girl named Haku, who was gathering herbs for her friend. But things went to hell when a senbon fell from her sleeve, which led to her being restrained with rope.

Haku was thinking a mile a minute as she struggled with her bonds. 'Oh kami, if anything he might sell me to Iwa, Kumo, or Oto, if it comes to that not Oto!'

"Oh great now what?" Naruto said sighing in frustration.

'**She's your prisoner' **Kurama said

'Prisoner?' Naruto thought confused.

'**Yes, her fate now lies in your hands**' she said chuckling.

As he heard that he gained a mischievous look that made Haku groan, 'Oh fuck me.'

**(Okay first of, yes Ankh is a girl in this and let me say I wanted to experiment a bit, also, you now know why the story is called 'Kamen Ranger OOO' because Naruto has the usage of the Bakuryū, and also a list will be made for the harem, but until then, Ja Ne!)**

**(Edit: Changed a few things, mostly grammatical errors and mis-information, as well as added the intro in the beginning, hope you like!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(I do not own Naruto, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, or anything else as they go to their rightful owners except any and all OC's!)**

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / 'Hello~'

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / 'No going back!'**

Jutsu's / transformations: **"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"**

Chapter 3: Return and battle on the bridge!

"You're letting me go?" Haku asked as her bindings were being undone.

"Of course, what did you think I was gonna do?" Naruto asked.

Haku blushed slightly, "Well I thought you would want me to pleasure you so you don't sell me off."

Naruto blinked for a few seconds before smacking his face. He knew what she meant as his sensei Iruka had given him a lecture on the subject since he didn't know, though he avoided a few girls for the rest of the day.

"Sorry if you thought that," he said sheepishly, "but that's not what I had planned."

"Then what did you-"

"The only thing I need you to do is give my teammates hell when you and Zabuza encounter them again, you can do that right?"

Haku thought for a moment before saying, "Sure I'll wound them, never liked killing anyway."

"That'll do," he says before kissing her check causing her to blush madly, "See you soon, Haku-chan!"

As Haku left she couldn't help but smile dreamily about our blonde hero.

As Naruto walked away he was talking with Kurama.

'**Ne, Naruto-kun? Why did you let her go?**' she asked.

Naruto grinned, 'That's just how my mind works', he said cheekily.

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

_**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)**_

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

_**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**_

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

_**(Instrumental)**_

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

_**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**_

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

_**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**_

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

_**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**_

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**_

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

_**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**_

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

_**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**_

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

_**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**_

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**_

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

_**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**_

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

_**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**_

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

_**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**_

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

_**(Come on!)**_

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

_**(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**_(__Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

_**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**_

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

_**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**_

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakutyū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

~**Three days later~**

The week was over and Zabuza was healed, so now he had to go after Tazuna. Naruto had stalked around near Tazuna's home to see what was going on and saw his teammates. Sakura and sasuke were doing the tree climbing technique with Kakashi's summons making sure they stayed up. Naruto had to thank sasuke for hitting him with that fireball, for had he not Naruto wouldn't be this strong, but sasuke was still getting an ass whooping. He also noticed that Team's 8 and 10 had arrived as well.

As Naruto was walking he noticed a boar's body cut to ribbons. Naruto scowled further when he saw the trees sporting slash marks from a blade.

'Oh hell' he thought as he realized the trail led to Tazuna's home before he heard a high pitch scream.

"Looks like Gato needs some insurance," he says before materializing the OOO belt, "not on my watch though!"

'**Go get 'em Naru-kun!'** shouted Kurama.

Naruto then placed the belt on and pulled out the red, green, and yellow core medals before placing them in the driver before swiping the scanner over them.

"HENSHIN!"

"**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**

Soon projections of medals danced around his body before three slammed into his body with a flash of light.

When the light died down, an armored being took his place. He was encased in a black suit that covered his body. His mask had a hawk motif with big green eyes; his torso was black and yellow with claws on each arm, and green striped legs, while in the middle of the torso they're was a symbol with a red hawk, yellow tiger, and green grass hopper.

Back at the house Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, was trying to fathom why the duck-head and banshee abandoned their post.

They were told to stay behind and protect them but it appears that they didn't listen and instead went of to fight. Well at least one wanted to fight, the other just…yeah.

As the two samurai converged on her and her son, they saw something crash behind the two.

Turning back they see a man in strange armor wielding an even stranger blade.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the samurai called out.

"Oh me" he says as he brings up his blade, "most call me Naruto Uzumaki but…you can call me Kamen Abaranger OOO!"

Soon one of the samurai came charging ready to strike only for him to be stabbed in the stomach then kicked backwards before being decapitated. The second roared in rage before slashing madly as he darted for Naruto, only to lose his arm and get knocked out.

"Well that takes care of that" he said before transforming back, "are you two alright?"

"H-Hai, were alright," she said as she dusted herself off, "my name is Tsunami and this is my son Inari" she said gesturing towards the small child next to her leg who had a look of fear and awe at the sight of the man before them.

Naruto smiled, "Well thank goodness I got here in time, but where the two ninja that were guarding the house?" he asked receiving a slight scowl from the two.

"Well the black-haired one ran off to fight claiming he would win easily while the pink-haired one just followed with hearts in her eyes."

Naruto sighed in frustration as he knew those two would do this at some point but hell if he knew they'd abandon they're posts like that.

…Ok maybe he did but still!

"Damn it, alright since this has happened I may as well head over to the bridge to make sure they don't kill themselves or worse anyone else, however, I am going to leave my new friend here so you guys don't get hurt," soon he begins doing a quick set of hand seals before shouting…

"**Summoning jutsu!**"

Soon a large plume of smoke appeared before them; as it cleared they're eyes had gone wide as in front of them appeared a large orange reptile. It carried a large shield on its back, a large, pointed club at the end of its tail, and possessed heavy armor plating all over it.

**REEURGH!**

"Cool!" said Inari as he was staring at the beast with stars in his eyes as it moved about the yard before it noticed Naruto then tackled him and proceeded to lick his face like a puppy.

"Dah, knock it off! Come on!" Naruto said trying to get the creature to calm down as it continued to lick his face much to his ire.

After it stopped he gave it orders to protect the family in case more of Gato's men appear. As he was about to leave he felt someone tug on his arm before he looked down to see Inari looking at him.

"Can you really save us?" Inari said with a look of hope on his face, which caused Naruto to smile sadly.

"I sure will kid," he said before running off into the wilderness leaving a teary eyed Inari and a smiling Tsunami.

**~At the Bridge~**

Things were going well for the teams right now as the sensei's were taking on Zabuza while the genin focused on his apprentice. The genin were doing well as they switched with each so the others could recover. Even now they had her on the ropes-

**"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"**

-OR NOT!

Soon the genin were jumping out of the way as a large fireball came hurdling towards them which was aimed straight for Haku.

"Woo, go Sasuke-kun!" screeched the fan girl.

"Uchiha what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Shikimaru.

"Humph, don't get in my way, this ones mine!" yelled a smug-looking sasuke.

Meanwhile with the Sensei's…

"What the hell is his problem? Those are his comrades, for kami's sake!" yelled Asuma as was blocking off Zabuza's cleaver blade.

"The real problem is that they also left their damn post!" shouted Kurenai as she prepared a Genjutsu.

"I don't care what the council says, that boy is off the team when we get!" yelled an equally furious Kakashi as he had his sharingan out trying to catch Zabuza by surprise if he can.

"To be honest Kakashi, I hope he doesn't live after this," said Zabuza as he received a few nods from the others who couldn't help but agree.

**~Back with Haku~**

She was getting annoyed with this kid and his boastings as he kept trying to catch the advantage.

"Get back here coward!" he roared out irritably.

"Me? A coward? You attacked your team!" she yelled back causing him to smirk.

"So what? They're all trash compared to the Uchiha anyway!"

Now Haku was above killing but she specifically remembered Naruto saying to hurt them, so she decided to comply.

"Fine then, boy," she said before making a unique hand seal before several ice mirrors appeared around him, causing him to look around confused.

"Behold Uchiha, my ultimate attack! **"Ice style: Demonic Ice mirrors!" **Soon she entered the mirrors and her reflection was shown in each one before releasing a storm of ice senbon on the kid.

…

…

…

For 5 minutes!

After the attack ended the boy was doing a good impression of a freaking porcupine, which caused Haku to laugh her ass off.

"Wow, who knew the Uchiha was capable of this!" She called out tauntingly.

"Shut up! I'm sure Sasuke-kun's just getting warmed up!" Sakura screeched.

Haku face-faulted under her mask before she looked up to see the boy groan before rising upward showing blood red eyes with a comma circling them.

"Yes! I have the sharingan! Now tremble in the might of the Uchiha," he yelled out maniacally.

Haku's only response was to fling more senbon for a while till he collapsed and she deactivated the technique.

"Not so tough now are you," she said in smug tone.

"Fuck you bitch!" he yelled as he spat on her mask.

'On second thought' she then channeled chakra through her leg and kicked him right in the jewels, earning a chorus of soprano from the boy as he fell. It was sweet music to everybody, well except sakura.

"Fatality!" Haku declared earning a bit of laughter from everyone.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shrieked before ice formed around her head causing her to fall.

"That's my girl," said Zabuza while the others sweatdropped. Haku merely smiled as she pulled out some salve to heal the other genin.

Their moment of peace was broken though.

**Clap, clap, clap**

The group frowned as they soon turned to see a white haired midget in a monkey suit with an army of goons behind him. This was Gato, leader of Gato shipping company and major crime lord, his likes are money, hookers, and booze, oh yeah and he's the reason wave is suffering.

"I should of known you wouldn't get the job done," said Gato,"In all honesty I was going to kill you two anyway."

"What?" snarled Zabuza, "Why would you do that?"

"Simple really, you two cost a fortune and I don't like to spend so much money on things so why not kill you two and save the trouble?" he said smugly.

"You bastard!" hissed Haku.

"Well it seems we are no longer enemies Kakashi, want to help me clear out the trash?" said Zabuza as hefted up his blade.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Kakashi as he chewed on a soldier pill to recover some chakra.

"This is going to be interesting," said Asuma as he lit another cigarette.

"Are you all going to be okay?" asked Haku as she readied her senbon.

"We'll be fine, that salve you gave us works wonders," said Shina, "you and Hinata should exchange notes sometime," Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Enough of the talk, lets fight!" boasted Kiba, 'And get Hinata to notice me since that idiot Naruto never could!'

"Troublesome…" Shikimaru sighed as he got into stance while Ino and Chouji got ready as well.

**~Meanwhile at the bottom of the bridge~**

'Hmm, things look like they're heating up, better go into action!' Naruto thought as he jumped to the bridge landing in between the groups.

"Huh? Who's that?" said the leaf ninja.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Gato as he pointed his can at him.

Naruto didn't respond as he instead pulled out the OOO driver and strapped it to his waist. He then pulled out three new medals. The first one was colored yellow with a pterosaur, the second was blue with a triceratops, and the last one was red with a Tyrannosaurus-rex. He then slipped them in the force drive then swiped them with the O-scanner.

"Henshin!" he said.

"**Ptera! Tricera! Tyranno! A~barenOh!"**

Soon he was covered in rock before it split apart to reveal the new armor. It had a yellow pterosaur motif on his helmet with big green eyes, a chest piece that looked like blue heavy armor with horns and frills on the arms, and bright red leggings that looked like a carnivores legs, while in the middle of the suit they're was a symbol that looked like a dinosaur foot print.

"Huh? Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Gato demanded.

"Who am I?" he said as he summoned Medajalibur.

"Oh, you can call me…Kamen Abaranger OOO!"

**(And done! Jesus this took awhile, but that was because of testing mainly. Anywho, I will be posting the next chapter maybe later on but still! PM me if you have an idea of a girl who you want in the harem as 5 are all ready selected, or leave a review If you prefer that! Alright then, Ja Ne!) **


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(I do not own Naruto, Kamen Rider, Power rangers/Super Sentai or any other shows as they belong to their rightful owner!)**

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / 'Hello~'

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / 'No going back!'**

Jutsu's / transformations: **"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"**

Chapter 4: Battle at the bridge, and return to the Leaf!

"OOO huh?" Gato said before laughing, "Well now I know what your tombstone will say! Kill him!" soon the thugs began to charge.

"Tch, weaklings…" he then inserts three cell medals into Medajalibur before taking the O-scanner &amp; swiping them to announce…

**"TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**

**"OOO Bash!"** he said as he slashed at the attackers.

And the damage was horrifying! As the slash went through the first wave as reality distorted itself before reforming, except for the thugs who exploded in blood.

"Wha-What!" Gato yelped.

"He took them out in one hit!" Asuma said astonished.

"At least the bridge didn't get hit as well," Tazuna said with a sigh, 'I should've gotten this guy to protect me but I guess beggars can't be choosers'.

'That power,' Sasuke thought licking his lips, 'I MUST have it!'

'Amazing' Sakura thought with stars in her eyes, 'He's like a knight in shining armor!'

"That voice" Haku said with a slight blush before thinking 'Is that…'

"You-You Bastard!" one of the thugs yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

"Yeah, let's just see you try!"

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

_**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)**_

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

_**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**_

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

_**(Instrumental)**_

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

_**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**_

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

_**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**_

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

_**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**_

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**_

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

_**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**_

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

_**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**_

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

_**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**_

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**_

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

_**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**_

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

_**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**_

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

_**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**_

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

_**(Come on!)**_

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

_**(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

_**(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**_

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

_**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**_

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

_**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**_

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakuryū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

"Oi!" he said towards the opposite group, "You guys want in on this?"

The group got out of their stupor and joined into the fray.

"Lets get started! "**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" **he shouts as he launches dragon shaped water bullets at a few thugs.

"I guess I'll help as well! "**Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu!"** Kakashi shouts as he launched a volley of fireballs at the thugs.

"Alright then, Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said as he gave his dog a soldier pill before he formed the tiger seal, "**Imitation beast ninja art: Beast Human Clone!"** Akamaru then took Kiba's form before they both attacked, "**Fang Over Fang!"**

Shina began collecting bugs, "No matter how small, never doubt a bug, "**Secret Art: Insect Sphere!" **she says before launching the insects forward.

"I'll s-show my worth t-too! "**Dance of heavenly prominence!" **She said as she soon charged forward with her hands coated in chakra.

"Can't let everyone have all the fun" Asuma joked before collecting gun powder, "**Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning!"**

"Guess it's time to try out Anko's new toy" Kurenai said as she whipped out a senbon launcher, "Eat this you pigs!"

"**Ice Style: A thousand needles of death!" **Haku shouted as she launched a barrage of ice senbon as the attackers.

Today was just not their day for the thugs as some were washed away, others were blown up, some were burned, others were eaten away by Shino's bugs, a few were shredded by the cyclones of death AKA Kiba and Akamaru, others were knocked out by Kurenai's senbon, and some were doing a fantastic impression of a porcupine thanks to Haku, leaving many dead and few fatally injured, leaving Gato.

As Naruto made his over Gato started to panic; "Wait, wait! Please don't kill me! I-I'll give you whatever you want! Money, Fame, Woman! Please have mercy!" he said trying to back away.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in disgust, "You show no mercy and think you deserve any, you bastard! You bled this country dry just for your greed!" he snarled as he pulled out the O-scanner and scanned the driver.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

Soon he grabbed the man and spun violently before throwing him several feet away.

His left arm then turned into a red tail-like drill before it started to spin violently as he raced towards the recovering crime lord.

"SEE-YAH!" Naruto shouted as blasted right through the man who then exploded behind him. As Naruto came to a stop, he heard someone charging up behind him. Sighing, he replaced the Tricera medal with a purple medal that had a crested reptile on it before scanning them.

**"Ptera! Bachycelo! Tyranno!"**

Soon the middle armor piece was replaced with a purple looking armor that sported silver bracers and boxer-like gloves, which he used to deliver a right hook to the oncoming attacker.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? He helped us!" shouted an irate Kakashi who was really questioning the boy's mental attitude, as this is the third time he's attacked an ally, in the same WEEK!

"Humph, he could've been an enemy either way, I was just going to take him down," the Emo said in arrogance as he was soon hit in the leg with a senbon.

"Oh shut up Uchiha, when we get back your so getting punished for your reckless actions," Kurenai said coldly before shifting her gaze towards Naruto, "Thank you, If you hadn't come we wouldn't have dealt with those thugs easily."

Meanwhile the remaining thugs were getting really pissed off. "You just killed our meal ticket, you'll pay for that!" one said before a bolt flew towards them hitting the ground.

When they look up they are shocked to see the villagers at the other end of the bridge armed with different things of equipment, with Inari riding on top of Naruto's summon.

"'Bout time you guys showed up," said Naruto as the remaining thugs started to shake in fear at the number of people before them.

"Were not taking this anymore!" shouted Inari as he and the others joined in.

"Aw man forget, this I'm outta here!" one said as soon the others ran off as well.

"Well, with that out of the way who are you anyway?" Ino asked before she heard a few giggles from behind him causing Kiba to growl, "What's so funny?"

"I don't know Kiba," he said as he reverted back and pulled back his hood, "What do you think?"

Sasuke broke out of his stupor, "D-Dope?"

"In the flesh, Teme!" yelled Naruto who merely grinned.

"Thank Kami your okay Naruto, I thought we lost you back there," Kakashi said earning a confused look from the others.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" asked Asuma who was wondering what he meant before he heard a snort from Zabuza.

"Well, when me, the gaki, and Kakashi were fighting the brat fired off a fireball at us and missed, almost missed that is."

"Almost?" questioned Kurenai before her eyes narrowed dangerously as she yelled, "He didn't!?"

"He hit Naruto-kun dead on with the attack," Haku explained, "I saw it myself when I was watching over the battle."

Sasuke was about to retort but soon he and the others felt the temperature drop down low as everything was silent until a cold and frigid hand touched his shoulder causing him to pale horribly before he heard something.

"Now Sasuke, you don't think you'll get away right?" the voice said in a playful tone that promised hells unholy wrath, which only worsened when he turned around.

And if looks could kill, he would've died right there.

Standing there was Hinata Hyuga with her eyes closed with a smile. A cold, playful, smile.

Ino was scared, Shina &amp; Shikimaru were cowering behind Chouji, Sakura &amp; Kiba passed out, Asuma dropped his cigarette, Kurenai thought it was a terrifying Genjutsu, and Kakashi…

He was gazing off into the mist remembering how Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, had that same smile during her time as a Jonin, and had kept it when she killed other ninja. He mentally cried at the thought of another 'Smiling Demon' being born.

After that day they learned one thing: Don't anger Hinata, especially over her crush!

**~The following week~**

After that day the village of wave celebrated their freedom heartily while the builders managed to get to work on the bridge again. Naruto had also gained a bit of a following that most of the girls of wave seemed to be apart of, and took any opportunity to try and jump him, though he always got away. The other teams along with Kakashi took shifts to watch over Naruto since the Uchiha and his fan girl attempted to get to Naruto each day.

Naruto also told them about his new abilities and increase in senses. Needless to say, they were flabbergasted by the information and unknowingly thought one thing: 'Troublesome.'

Sakura had tried to seduce Naruto into giving Sasuke the armor, even going as far as to flashing him. That earned her a swift kick to the privates before being thrown out the window. She soon came back wanting to beat him down so she could take it herself, but was soon detained by Kakashi.

Sasuke kept demanding the armor, saying it belonged to the Uchiha but was yet again denied and had yet again attempted to attack before Kurenai put him into a Genjutsu.

Everyone else was doing fine, well except Kiba. He kept harassing Hinata after her moment with Sasuke saying she was the perfect 'mate' for him, which caused her to reveal her secret about her crush with Naruto.

**~Flashback!~**

As Naruto and Haku were walking around the house they heard a commotion going on and decide to check it out. When they arrived they found Kiba harassing Hinata about getting a kiss from her only for another unexpected thing to happen.

She had had enough and delivered a strong kick to his crotch before shouting, "I don't like you Kiba! I only love Naruto and I always will!"

Soon she noticed the shadows and saw Haku and Naruto, sporting a blush on his cheeks, standing in the hallway. She blushed hard and did the only thing she knew best. She fainted.

**~End Flashback!~**

Soon after she finally began to open up, just slightly, to Naruto and the others while Kiba was given a good punishment for his actions.

During this time Naruto managed to get an idea of how his summons/pseudo children work and it was astonishing! The purple one was definitely a fighter as it used its head as a battering ram of sorts, the orange one had strong armor and a deadly tail, the green one could utilize it's tail as a pair of scissors that could cut through armor, the violet and white ones seemed to work as a deadly pair, the black one appeared to be the fatherly type and aggressive if provoked, and the other red one was strong enough to haul the rover around.

**~Day of departure~**

The day had come and the bridge was finally completed, and their mission complete.

As everyone was gearing up, Haku was waiting for Zabuza so they could depart. When he finally appeared, he handed her a bag.

"Zabuza-sama, what's this?" Haku said confused.

"Haku," he started, "I know I've said time and time again you're just a tool to me, but that's far from the point."

Haku blinked, "What?"

"To be honest, though were not related by blood, you were pretty much a daughter to me, and I want to have a better life."

"Re-Really?"

He nodded, "So with in mind, I need you to do me a favor."

He then put an arm around her shoulder, "I want you to go with the gaki."

Haku blushed crimson, "E-Eh, but, w-why?"

"I know you've been wishing to leave this kind of life and settle down, and since you've taken a liking to him," she blushes again, "I figured he'd be your best bet."

"But, what about you?"

"I've been speaking to Tazuna and he said that there is a title of Wave Daimyo with my name on it."

Haku eyes bulged as he continued, "I feel a bit guilty about helping Gato hurt this place, and so I might as well try to payback the people here in anyway I can, and as a bonus, Kiri can't hunt me down, so I'll be safe."

"Zabuza-sama…"

He then pulled her into a hug, "Tou-san will do, Haku Yuki Momoichi."

"T-Tou-san…" she cried as she embraced him.

They broke they're hug after Naruto finished saying his goodbye's to Inari and his family while keeping an annoying Sakura at bay.

"Go on Haku, live life your way."

"Hai, Tou-san!"

As the teams were about to leave Haku ran up to them.

"Haku-chan," Naruto said, "What are you doing here?"

She just smiles, "I'm going with you guys, is that a problem?"

Naruto grinned, "Nope! Welcome aboard Haku-chan!"

She grinned before she hooked her arms around his left arm, with Hinata seeing this she hooked hers around his right playfully glaring at her.

"How does he do that?" Kiba whined.

"He has that natural charm," Shina said before thinking, 'Maybe I should join them as well?'

Shina finally decided and soon made her over to the blonde while most of the men thought one thing.

'Lucky Bastard…'

Soon the group ran off into the woods, leaving behind Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba who was sadly left behind by Akamaru.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura yelled as they tried to catch up.

One thing was certain, however, that things in the Leaf would not be the same.

(**And done! Okay so I am going to say this since a lot of you asked about the harem; I only know a few people will be in it right now but I have a pre-list here for you:**

**Fem! Haku**

**Fem! Kyūbi**

**Mezool**

**Fem! Ankh**

**Fem! Shino**

**And finally Momoyo Kawakami! From Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!**

**That's it for now, Please review, and for god sakes give me some recommendations for girls to be in the harem!**

**Ja Ne!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(Alright before we start I wish to say something, I know you guys are giving great suggestions for girls to be in the harem, but, I need girls from different Anime/Manga as well, mainly because I like variety and as such need more of it in any way, so with that said: From now on any requests for girls to be in the harem must be from a different Anime/Manga, If your request isn't taken I apologize but I will try to get as many as I can. With all that said, Let the story begin!)**

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / 'Hello~'

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / 'No going back!'**

Jutsu's / transformations: **"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"**

Chapter 5: Return to the Leaf and Dog Breath Beat down!

As the groups were walking back, Naruto was talking with Haku about her life, Kakashi was talking with Asuma about the teams, Kurenai was talking with Hinata and Shina about how to improve their Taijutsu skills, and Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura were brooding in the back just glaring holes in the back of Naruto's head.

As they neared the gates the two guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, soon stopped them.

"Halt! Name and purpose!" Izumo called out as he scanned through the group."

"Team Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai reporting back from A-rank mission!" Kakashi said getting nods from the two guards before they opened the gates.

As the team went in the gates closed behind them leaving the two guards back at their post.

After an eerie silence, Izumo decided to break it, "Hey, Kotetsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You saw Naruto, Right?

"Yeah."

There was silence again as they stood there before a grin formed on their faces before saying in unison, "Things are about to get interesting around here."

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

_**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)**_

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

_**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**_

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

_**(Instrumental)**_

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

_**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**_

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

_**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**_

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

_**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**_

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**_

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

_**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**_

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

_**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**_

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

_**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**_

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**_

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

_**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**_

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

_**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**_

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

_**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**_

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

_**(Come on!)**_

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

**_(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**_(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

_**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**_

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

_**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**_

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Dino Zords roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

~**Meanwhile~**

As the team had made their way towards the Hokage building, Naruto was having a talk with Kurama about the core medals.

'So there is a final set of core medals out there?' he thought as Kurama nodded.

'**Yes, you see these orange Core medals were originally found by a shogun long ago, and had given them to OOO when he had to deal with a Greeed by the name of Gara, but, after defeating Gara the medals vanished**' she said getting the attention of Ankh.

'Yeah, I always wondered where they went.'

'What do you mean Ankh-chan?' he asked.

'Well, after the battle the medals had sudden;y disappeared and never returned.'

'So why tell us this?' Naruto asked Kurama who then faced him.

'The truth is, I think that those medals are still around today', Kurama said getting wide eyes from everyone.

'How are you sure?' he asked.

'**When the Greeed were revived I felt a familiar pulse of energy several miles away, and now it appears to be very close to the village**.'

'Hmmm, do you know where they might be?' Kurama asked.

'No, but if I had to guess they'd be in a dessert-like area' Ankh answered.

'Speaking of medals, what happened to the those purple medals anyway?' Kazari asked suddenly.

'Well, when Eiji helped out the Sentai, he asked if they could make it to where the Bakuryū could become those specific medals, seeing as it would be better than having that bastard Greeed run around again' Ankh said with a growl as she remembered how he almost killed them.

'**Well, I hope we find them, Kami knows what'll happen if their caught in the wrong hands**' Finished Kurama as they all vanished back into the mindscape.

"Hey Naruto?" Kakashi called out, catching his attention, "C'mon, we need to report in."

"Hai Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto said catching up.

Soon the group got to the main office they walked in to see the Hokage working as usual with the paperwork.

"Ah Kakashi, good to see your back!" Hiruzen said with a smile before turning serious.

"Teams' Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai reporting in sir!" Kakashi called out in an official tone.

"Alright then, report!" Hiruzen said before Kakashi went on through the first part of the mission before Sasuke took over and explained the rest.

Although his explanation made him sound like the freaking king, saying he killed Zabuza, Saved wave, and etc.

By the end of it Naruto and the rest, save Sakura and Kiba, were scowling at the preposterous tale spoken by the boy while the Hokage was narrowing his eyes before doing a silent Earth jutsu to test his heart beat only to see it jumping around frantically.

"And that's that," said Sasuke wearing a smug grin on his face.

Hiruzen composed himself before giving a smile to the rest of the group, "Could you all step out for a second?"

As soon as they all left, he took off his hat, "Sasuke, who am I?"

"Um sir I don't-"

"Who. Am. I?" he said barely controlling his anger.

"You're the Hokage sir."

"Good, now is their something on my forehead?"

"Um, No?"

"Oh? Are you sure? Are you sure you don't see the word stupid on my forehead?" he asked before leaking KI into the room.

"Sir I don't know-"

**~Meanwhile~**

Soon the door shook with rage as the teams stood away.

"Heh, serves him right to try and lie to Tou-san," said Asuma with a smirk.

As the yelling went on, Ino went over to Naruto and his little group and asked, "Hey Naruto, why does billboard-brow and Sasuke hate you so much?"

"Sorry Ino, but I can't say, you're going to need to ask the old man about that," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Hey, the shouting stopped!" Kiba said before the Hokage called out. "You all can come in now!"

When they made their way inside they saw Sasuke standing up petrified in fear while Sakura was unconscious.

"Alright now, Naruto-kun can you give us the actual story?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah, but the other's may have to fill in the rest," he said sheepishly.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"I wasn't around for awhile…"

**~Mindscape~**

"Hey Kurama," Ankh called out getting her attention, "I was wondering, is there a way for us to go outside?"

This surprised a few of them since they had not thought about that for a while but being reminded did beg the question, can they get out?

Kurama sighed, "**Yes and no, you see there is a way for us to leave the mindscape but we will still be connected by my chakra, also if we are harmed to an extent then we will be sent back here to recover**" she finished before she smiles slyly.

Mezool looked at her oddly, "What's with that smile?"

"**Oh~, you know why,"** she then points at Ankh and Mezool, "**You both want to spend more time with Naru-kun, don't you?"** They two blushed at the claim in embarrassment.

Kurama then smirked as she withheld her laughter. '**You're going to have a lot happening later, Naru-kun.'**

**~Outside~**

"And you know the rest," finished Naruto as Hiruzen nodded before glaring at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, you have caused a lot of problems for me but this is the last straw, attacking your teammate's twice, leaving your post, and demanding property from your teammate! Your lucky I don't take away your Shinobi license, but since even that can't be done I'll do the next best thing…Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno, you are hereby taken off of Team 7 until I find a new sensei to take you in!" He stated as Sasuke looked enraged.

"WHAT! You can't do that! I am an Uchiha! You can't do this!"

Hiruzen smirked, "Well I can and I did, so be away with you two before I show you what made me Hokage!" soon the two marched out of the room in a huff.

"Naruto, I am sorry this had happened to you, but I will do my best to correct this, until then Ms. Yuki?" Haku perked up. "I am going to assign you to Team 7 while I look for a third member of the team, otherwise good job everyone, you have been given an A-rank pay, that'll be all."

Soon the teams left to their respective homes with Haku following Naruto to his apartment before Kiba walked up to them.

"What do you want, Kiba-baka?" Naruto asked boredly.

"Training ground 12, five minutes!" he said releasing KI.

"Sure, I'll be there," he said releasing more KI than the mutt.

Kiba smirked before walking off, though he was slightly scared by the killing intent but shrugged it off.

Haku asked, "What was that about?" Naruto sighed before he answered, "He thinks he's an alpha so he feels threatened by my strength."

She nodded before they both made their way to the training ground.

**~In the Hokage's office~**

"He has certainly gotten stronger hasn't he?" asked an old man with who smirked along with Hiruzen as well.

"He certainly has, and I must say this is an interesting development for you to finally present yourself Mr. Kawakami," he said getting a chuckle from the old man.

"Yes well, I do believe that we should at least honor our part since Minato did make that marriage contract between them," he said sighing sadly for the boy's tragic death.

Hiruzen sighed as well, "Yes well, it is about time that we tell him of his heritage since he has reached that age now, so tomorrow I will call Naruto in and introduce the two?"

The elder Kawakami nodded, "Yes, and I can see those two getting along quite well with their strengths and all, and it will help since she will be on his team as well."

"Yes, but he will need to go into the CRA since he is the last of two clans," he stated with a perverted giggle in which Tesshin joined in as well before recomposing himself.

"I've been meaning to ask Tesshin, how has Momoyo-chan been?" Hiruzen asked getting a warm smile from the man.

"She's been well, her training has gone wonderfully and has a strength would be Tsunade, and her healing ability could be matched by young Naruto-chan's," he stated proudly.

"Also," he said confusedly, "Where is she?"

They both stood in silence before they shouted, "SHIT!"

**~Training Ground 12~**

As Naruto reached the training ground, they were met by Kiba glaring hatefully at Naruto, causing him to snort while in the distance a black haired girl with red eyes was watching the two, or more specifically Naruto.

"So what's this about dog breath?" he asked causing Kiba to snarl.

"Listen up dead last! I am the top Alpha around here and I will not allow someone like you take that from me!" he shouts getting a blank look from Naruto.

"You were an Alpha?" he says causing the boy to face-fault to the ground getting a chuckle from both girls.

"That's it! Lets go Akamaru!" he waited but soon saw that his partner was in Haku's arms much to the girls joy.

"Seems he's smarter than you," Naruto said cheekily getting a growl from Kiba before he yelled.

"Damn it! Fine, I don't need him anyway!" he said before he went feral and charged at Naruto.

Naruto blocked his attacks before delivering a kick to Kiba's stomach sending the boy back before he shouted "**Fang Over Fang!**"

Soon the boy came spiraling forward causing Naruto to dodge out of the way before taking out the OOO driver and a yellow, silver, and green medal.

"So you're using speed huh? Lets try and match that!" he then inserts the medals and scans them.

"**Kuwagata, Gorilla, Cheetah!"**

As the armor takes form he gains a green helmet with orange eyes and green horns, a silver chest with two large fisticuffs on the arms, and leggings collared in yellow.

"Lets see how this combo does," he said before sprinting forward at Mid-Jonin speed delivering a hard punch to the kid before dodging a few swipes then unleashing a barrage of kicks at him sending him back before he cried out "**Fang Over Fang!"** and spiraled forward.

Naruto didn't move as he raised his arms up blocking the attack before delivering a hard punch sending Kiba flying backwards.

"You know Kiba, for a so called 'Alpha', you're a real one trick pony!" Naruto called out further infuriating the boy as came tunneling forward again.

**~Training Ground 13~**

"Alright Hana, that's enough for today!" Tsume Inuzuka called out to a tired Hana who nodded in agreement before she smelled something and groaned.

"Why is Kiba picking a fight with Naruto of all people?" she said before the two made their way to the other training ground.

**~Back to the fight~**

Kiba was angry, no, he was pissed as he was getting his ass kicked by the so-called dead last and was even more so since his partner had left him.

Off in the distance Kiba's mom was observing the battle alongside Hana who was focused on Naruto with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, which was soon seen by Tsume who smirked feraly.

As Kiba was about to charge again he soon gets caught by the collar. "That's quite enough Kiba, I think Naruto has proved his point" Tsume said in a voice that showed disappointment.

Kiba grumbled but with a glare from his mother he stopped and left the training area. After he left, Tsume apologized to Naruto about her son's actions and he accepted it, before handing Akamaru over to Hana they made they're way home.

Behind the tree the girl came out. She had long, black hair, red eyes, high DD breasts and was wearing a black and white skirt, shirt, and a jacket on her shoulders.

She then smirked, "Well Naruto-kun, it seems you've peaked my interests," she said before leaving to her hotel room.

**(So this chapters done! Now I wish to tell you guy's something and it's this: I need suggestions of girls from DIFFERENT anime! Your suggestions are good but I want other girls here as well, so give me more suggestions!**

**Like from Bleach or Fairy Tail or even Rosario!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kamen Abaranger OOO!

**(First off, big shout to everyone for the requests, I am grateful for this and will pick them decisively! For now let the chapter…START!)**

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / 'Hello~'

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / 'No going back!'**

Jutsu's / transformations: **"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"**

Chapter 6: New teammate and Heritage revealed!

After the beat down with Kiba, we soon find Naruto getting harassed by his two favorite chefs.

"So who's your date Naruto-kun?" teased Ayame Ichiraku who was laughing inwardly at the boys face, though was having a silent staring contest with Haku as if sparks were flying. Truthfully, Ayame liked Naruto a lot, and while she knew others had a mild crush on him, it didn't hurt to compete a little bit.

"N-No she's j-just a friend Ayame-chan!" he said getting a playful look from her that created a new sense of foreboding since he knew that look all too well.

"Tou-san! I need a lover special over here!" she shouts getting his attention before he gets to work on the order before she looks back at the two with a grin getting a mock glare from them.

"So Naruto-kun what happened to you? Before the mission started you were short, now you're half my height!" she asked getting a sheepish look from him.

"Well here's what happened…" he then explained what happened to him, his rise in power, and victory at the bridge.

After that she was both shocked at how strong he was now and pissed that the Uchiha and his Fan girl had done that to him.

When their meal arrived they ate in silence, enjoying their food till they finished their meal and paid.

As they walked back to Naruto's apartment an Anbu soon approached him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You have been summoned by the Hokage and the council!" he said causing Naruto to frown, knowing he would need to do this at some point.

"Fine, I'll be there," he sighed while the Anbu nodded before vanishing in a gust of leaves.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he stated while patted his back giving him a supportive nod before they made their way to the chambers.

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

_**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)**_

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

_**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**_

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

_**(Instrumental)**_

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

_**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**_

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

_**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**_

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

_**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**_

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**_

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

_**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**_

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

_**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**_

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

_**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**_

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**_

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

_**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**_

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

_**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**_

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

_**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**_

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

_**(Come on!)**_

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

_**(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

_**(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**_

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

_**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**_

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

_**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**_

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Dino Zords roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

**~Council Chambers~**

In the council room the civilians were arguing with the Shinobi side about the so-called "Demon".

The Clan heads were all right with Naruto, as some of them knew his parents, and had opted to try and adopt him but were always shot down.

Especially the current Uchiha clan head, Mikoto Uchiha. She had supported Naruto for many years after the event with the Kyūbi, and she had done her best to make sure he had grown up happily. But over the years, she had begun to feel odd around him.

However, when her eldest son, Itachi Uchiha, had gone and killed off most of the clan excluding most of the members who were not part of the Coup. That being her, Sasuke, Naori, Inabi, and Satsuki Uchiha and a few others that were away from the village.

Along with her was the Akimichi who would've happily taken care of him, the Nara who felt less lazy in his presence, the Aburame who favored his attitude, the Yamanaka who enjoyed his interest in gardening, the Hyuga who despite being mainly stoic seemed to smile every time he joins with them, and a few of the minor clans as well.

In the front of the room were the three elders Homura, Koharu, and Danzo.

Koharu and Homura did not like Naruto at all and did everything they could to try and crush the boy's spirits.

Danzo, however, was rather happy with the boys progress and had often helped him with his Root Anbu who were able to protect him from the shadows seeing as the system was well hidden.

Even his young protégé, Sai, had showed a bit of emotion around him as he often sparred with Naruto in the past.

Soon the doors opened to reveal Naruto who simply sighed knowing this was going to go south real fast. Oddly enough, since Mikoto hadn't seen him they've arrived, she was quite surprised by his new look, and had a very light blush at the sight of him.

"So why am I here now?" he asked getting a glare from the Civilian side.

"You will address with respect, boy! As for why you're here, Uchiha-sama has told us you stole something from him!" A civilian sneered only to get a scoff from Naruto.

"Well hate to break it to you, but the belt belongs to me and only me," he said before the Hokage came in with a frown on his face.

"Alright so what is the meaning of this meeting?" he said getting their attention as he sat down in his chair.

"Hokage-sama this de-boy has stolen something from Uchiha-sama, and we demand that he returns it!" a fat civilian shrieked getting groans from the Shinobi side.

"Like I said, it's my property, not his, so shut it!" Naruto shouted getting uproar from the civilians.

"Silence!" Hiruzen shouted causing them to shut up before he spoke, "What Naruto possesses belongs to him and him alone, understood?" he said glaring at the civilians causing them to shrink under his gaze.

Sasuke was livid that the Hokage would do this and went to attack Naruto only to have his legs paralyzed by a few senbon, courtesy of Haku.

"If that is all, may we leave old man?" Naruto said getting a smile from the Hokage.

"Sure Naruto-kun, but can you come to my office tomorrow, I would like to discuss something with you and your team?" He asked getting a nod from the boy before he left the room.

"That boy has certainly grown, hasn't he Sarutobi?" asked an old voice from Danzo Shimura, the current leader of Root.

Hiruzen smiled, "He certainly has Danzo, he certainly has."

**~With Naruto and Haku~**

As Naruto and Haku made their way to the apartment, they talked with each other over certain things.

"So Naruto-kun, is your council always like that?" she asked getting a groan from him.

"Yeah, they always seem to be at my throat for the stupidest reasons while they kiss the Uchiha's ass," he said boredly getting a giggle from Haku.

"Well it could be much worse?" she mused getting a deadpanned look from Naruto.

"How?" He said before paling uncontrollably at her words.

"They could've gotten you to marry the pink haired banshee" she joked before seeing his condition leading to her sweat dropping.

After that they silently made they're way to Naruto's apartment. As they reached their destination she noticed the building was slightly run down, but still standing.

Soon they reached his door before he stopped her.

"Haku-chan?" he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Could you back up a bit?" he said a bit more hurried as she noticed he was sweating slightly.

She simply nodded and backed away before he began to unlock the door before-

WHAM!

The next thing he knew two small creatures pounced him on. One looked like a yellow fox with blue eyes while the other looked like a small bipedal cat with cat-like gloves over her paws.

"Naruto! Where were you? We missed you!" They said to which he smiled sheepishly seeing the two excited to see him.

"Its good to see you too as well," he said with a bright smile before he felt a tapping on his shoulder from Haku.

"Naruto-kun, who are they?" she asked getting their attention.

"Ah! Sorry! This is Viximon" he points to the yellow fox, "and this is Gatomon" he gestures to the cat.

**(AN: Yeah so I am gonna be honest I wanted to bring these two in as to honor a certain reviewer's request, also cause…I love to experiment. Oh and expect these from now on for reasons)**

"Hello! How are ya!" They said cutely getting a small squeal from Haku as she hugged them like a pair of plushies.

Viximon enjoyed it, though Gatomon simply pouted at being petted like a normal cat.

"Naruto-kun, who's this?" Gatomon asked him before having her ears scratched.

"Her name is Haku Yuki Momoichi, and she's going to be living with us for a while," he said with a smile causing her to blush at his kindness.

"Whelp!" he shouted surprising them, "It's been a long day, so lets get some rest!"

They nodded before heading inside. Once inside Haku noticed it was really roomy and well refurbished than how it looks outside. It had a living room, a dining room/kitchen, and two bedrooms with a single bathroom in the hallway.

Once they settled down, they all got ready for bed not knowing things were going to get crazy soon.

**~Next Day~**

As Naruto woke up he felt some weight on him only to look down and noticed Haku was to his left holding his arm while at his right was Viximon and Gatomon sleeping soundly on his arm.

As he tried to get up the three began to stir as they woke up to see him smiling.

"Nice to see you guys slept well," he said causing them to blush for getting caught before they scrambled to get up.

Naruto laughed seeing their faces causing them to puff their cheeks causing him to laugh harder.

As they settled down they ate breakfast, which consisted of fruit, eggs, and meat, before they left for the Hokage tower.

As Naruto and Haku made their way there, Naruto contemplated about what the Hokage wanted to tell him and his team.

As they reached the tower they found someone there that Naruto was mind boggled by.

It was Kakashi. On. Time!

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully with an eye smile as always.

They quickly brought up his hands and did a cross hand sign before he shouted 'Kai' only for nothing to happen.

He stared for a few seconds before saying, "Your…here…on time?" he said.

Kakashi shrugged, "When Sakura and Sasuke were around it was more enjoyable to see them get angry, so I kept arriving late" he said while Naruto sighed knowing the feeling.

"Anyway lets go in guys!" Kakashi said as they made their way into the building.

After getting inside the ascended the staircase until they reached the main office.

When they walked in they were greeted by yet again, Sarutobi doing paperwork.

Soon he notices them and smiles, "Hello everyone, I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here?" He asked getting nods from everyone before turning serious.

"Now before we start, Naruto," he said getting the boys attention, "What I am about to tell you and all of you is an S-ranked secret only known by me and a few others."

"What is it Old man?" Naruto asked nervously, wondering what he was about to say.

Hiruzen smiled sadly, hoping the boy will understand, "Naruto, it is now time for me to reveal your heritage," he stated getting wide-eyed looks from everyone.

"You see Naruto, before the incident years ago your father told me to keep this secret from you until you reached a certain age and completed your first A-rank mission," he stated before seeing Naruto who was shaking slightly with tears in his eyes.

"M-My p-parents…" he said shakily getting a nod from the old man who then continued. "Yes, you see, he knew that if news got out about your heritage you would be targeted by all types of assassins and other ninja, leaving him no choice but to do so in order to protect you."

He stopped to let it all sink in before continuing, "And also he wanted to stop any possible marriage contracts from popping up since the civilian council would have attempted at the first chance."

Naruto was silent before speaking, "W-Who were they, Old man?" he asked before the Hokage smiled sadly and said, "Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage while your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Bloody Habanero" he finished seeing them stand before Naruto did the only thing he could do. He fainted.

"Well that could have gone better," Hiruzen said before he got up and walked over to the boy and said, "Naruto, if you don't wake up I'll tell Sasuke to give you CPR."

After that Naruto bolted upward in fear shouting, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE KISSED BY UKE-CHAN!"

This resulted in everybody going into a laughing fit for a few minutes while Sasuke was sneezing a lot causing Sakura to try and 'Play Nurse'.

**(AN: Now theirs a mental scar for ya!)**

After they calmed down Hiruzen got serious, "Now Naruto with this information known, you are going to get ready since I'll be releasing the information out to the public at the Chunin Exams in two months, so I'll need you to be ready for that, alright?" he said getting a determined nod from him before talking again.

"Oh and before you all go, your new teammate has finally been found," he said getting a few nods before he says, "Alright Momoyo, you can come in now!"

Soon the girl**\- (Already gave description in last chapter)-**came in with a grin on her face before saying, "Momoyo Kawakami, front and center!"

They were pretty surprised by the girl's entrance but what came next shocked them further.

"Naruto, this is Momoyo Kawakami of the Kawakami clan, and she is also your fiancé" he finished seeing Momoyo grin as she looped an arm around the boys next before saying, "I hope we get along well, Naruto-kun."

Yep, things were going to be different from now on.

**(And done! So the heritage has been revealed, Momoyo finally makes an appearance, and then some! Now I wish to state something right now and that is this…you. Guys. ROCK! When I asked for suggestions last chapter I thought it would be a small amount, but apparently 50+ is your guys standard for small! Anywho I am still going through the list right now but I will have a complete list soon! And before I go I wish to leave you all with something that you all will see in a to come!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(First off, I'M BACK! And I'm ready to bring you more of Kamen Ranger OOO, but since were past chapter 6, it's time for things to truly begin, so lets begin!)**

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / _'Hello~'_

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / _'No going back!'_**

Jutsu's / transformations: **_"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"_**

Chapter 7: Team introduction and a YOUTHFUL ENTRY!

Naruto was speechless to say the least right now. He was happy that he had parents at some point and that they trusted him with carrying Kurama, but was thrice damned shocked to hear that he was involved in a marriage contract with a, in his and others eyes, buxom beauty that looked very strong to boot!

The others in the room were shocked as well with the information and were slowly trying to process it, if only slightly.

Though when Hiruzen announced Naruto's new teammate/fiancé, most of the men present couldn't help but mutter 'Lucky bastard' getting a few snickers.

Naruto finally came back with a slight blush, "I-I see" he said nervously, and "S-So she's our new teammate and m-my f-f-fiancé" he finished with a stutter before the old man continued.

"That's correct Naruto-kun, but with you being the heir of two clans you will have to be put in the CRA, a system were an heir must have multiple wives, and seeing as how you and a few of your friends have been acting, I can tell you've already started," he said with a wide grin as Haku, Kurama, Ankh, Mezool and Naruto blushed before he heard laughter from Momoyo.

"And don't worry, I'll be friendly with who you choose, but" she then grew a dark look, "Do it for your own selfish needs, and we'll have a little **chat**!" she finished with a fanged grin as Naruto paled with only one thought in mind.

'What have I gotten myself into!'

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

_**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)**_

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

_**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**_

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

_**(Instrumental)**_

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

_**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**_

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

_**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**_

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

_**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**_

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**_

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

_**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**_

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

_**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**_

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

_**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**_

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**_

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

_**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**_

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

_**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**_

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

_**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**_

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

_**(Come on!)**_

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

_**(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**_(__Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.**_  
_**

_**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**_

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

_**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**_

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Dino Zords roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

As Naruto and his team left the tower, Kakashi decided to speak up, "Alright team, since things have changed we are going to be training for a few days so that we can take higher ranked missions in the future, also since this team has been up so much we are going to go over multiple drills to see what each of us are good at," he finished getting nods from them before they all made they're way to the training ground to begin.

**(Training ground 7)**

As they reached the grounds Kakashi spoke, "Alright, since we don't know each other well enough how about we introduce ourselves? You first Naruto," he asked getting a nod from the boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes are my friends, family, my girls, training and Ramen; My dislikes are the emo, banshee, dog breath, the civilian council, and those that hurt my family; My dream is to become a great ninja and make my family proud!" he finished getting smiles from the others before Haku started.

"My name is Haku Yuki Momoichi, my likes are Naruto-kun, my father, reading, and ice skating; My dislikes are arrogant people, fangirls, and those who think they are superior than others; my dream is to make my father proud and have a big family," she finished with a blush while the others smiled at her timidness.

Momoyo then started, "My name is Momoyo Kawakami, My likes are fighting, strong opponents, cute girls-"

"Huh?" was the simple response they had as she looked at them innocently causing them to sweatdrop; 'Yeah, things are going to be interesting to say the least' was their collective thought before she continued.

"As I was saying, my dislikes are weak opponents, arrogant people, fangirls, and cowards; and as for dreams, I wish to master my family's techniques so that I can become even stronger than my grandfather!" she finished with a grin getting a few smiles from the others.

Kakashi then started, "Well then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are reading, training with Guy &amp; Naruto, my old team, and dogs; my dislikes are fangirls, the civilian council, the flames of youth, and traitors; and my dream…still haven't thought of one yet," he finished before turning serious.

"Now I know for a fact each of you have received training from different people but for now we will diverge into how good you are and where you will be on the team," he said getting nods from them before he continued.

"Now, Momoyo-san, what are your strengths, weaknesses, and strong suits?" he asked her getting a nod.

"Though I have high chunin chakra, I specialize in taijutsu, I am also capable of using a few ki attacks since mine is very strong against people, but, I am no good when it comes to long range targets as I do not possess the aptitude for most jutsu nor, if anything I could be seen as a hard hitter of the team if were low on chakra."

Haku then starts, "During my training with Tou-san, I had managed to get my speed to at least low jonin and have somewhat mastered my bloodline as well, but I do not have many ninjutsu to use, so if anything I could be the teams main tracker/medic since I could learn a few medical jutsu's."

"Alright then, now Naruto," Naruto perks up, "Lay it on me."

"Well, my chakra levels are at least low kage by now, and my control is now at mid-chunin so I can do C-B ranked jutsu, and thanks to my bloodline I can form weapons made from chakra; my armor has many forms that can assist in any given situation, and my own personal summons that can definitely turn the tide of the battle; All in all, I am a Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu type of fighter so I would do well as the lead fighter since I could provide assistance if things get messy," he finished getting a few looks from Haku and Kakashi but a scary grin from Momoyo.

"Kukuku," she chuckled, "we are going to be having many spars Naruto-kun."

Kakashi couldn't help but shudder for the boy since he knew this girl was not going to go easy on him.

He then coughed getting their attention, "Alright then, for now I will be training each of you separately in whatever needs to be taught. First, I will head to the hospital to get some medical scrolls and supplies so Haku here can take up her studies as well as making her healing salve, while with Momoyo, I'll see if I can get Asuma to help you in Nin and Kenjutsu, and finally with Naruto I am going to see if we can get your chakra control up seeing as how you'll need it to perform higher ranked jutsu as well as get your taijutsu up so you can deal with close-range targets with ease, before anything else are there any questions?" he asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Um Kakashi-sensei, what will you do?" he asked getting an eye smile from the man.

"Well after our mission in wave I realized my skills have been lacking lately, so I'll be training with you guys as well!" he said in a happy tone before freezing.

"Um, sensei?" Haku said before noticing the ground beginning to shake until-

"I'M PROUD OF YOU MY RIVAL!"

They're heads snapped back only to see the most unholiest sight in they're lives.

Running at them was a tall figure clad in green spandex, a jonin vest, shinobi sandals, and four orange colored weights on his arms and legs. But what was most noticeable was…

…His eyebrows!

No one could hear it, including Naruto, but poor Kurama, Ankh, and Mezool were panicking at the sheer size of the things.

-**Mindscape**-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" yelled Ankh who was firing many phoenix feathers at the image in hopes of destroying it but to no avail.

Mezool was cowering in the corner with Gamel trying to calm her down while she was hyperventilating at the disturbing image.

Kurama was growling at the image in her Bijuu form before unleashing a torrent of flames at the screen only for it to remain there much to her ire.

As for Kazari and Uva…

They have reverted to their cell medal state so they can hide from everyone else as things were just getting to weird for them.

-**Outside-**

Haku was slightly disturbed by the sight, as she had not seen anyone like this before while Momoyo simply raised an eyebrow seeing the strange man.

Naruto grinned seeing the man, "Hey, Super bushy brow-sensei!" he called out getting a grin from the now known Guy as he got to the group just as Kakashi finally came back.

"Naruto-kun, who's this?" Haku asked.

"Oh, this is Might Guy, the local Taijutsu powerhouse and 'Green beast of Konoha', he and Kakashi-sensei have helped me out when I had some issues with training."

Guy smiled, "Correct, we had helped increase his stamina to where he could almost outrun even me!" he stated proudly.

He then looked at his 'Rival', "So Kakashi, I hear your going to start training again eh?" Guy questioned with a grin while Kakashi nervously nodded, while inwardly swearing at how he stupid he was for saying that out loud.

"Well then," Guy started before giving him a thumbs up, "I WILL HELP YOU ALONG THE WAY MY ETERNAL RIVAL! LETS GO!" he shouted before dragging Kakashi away.

"Um, we'll start training tomorrow, team dismissed!" Kakashi shouted before he disappeared leaving a few bewildered genin.

"So," Naruto started, "Anyone want lunch?"

Haku simply nodded with Momoyo before the three left the training ground with only one thought in their minds.

'What the fuck just happened?'

**(AND SCENE, god I do not know why this took so long! Anyway, chapters done, more of a filler but whatever, **

**Also the first chapters to my new stories will be up soon so there is that.)**

**(Also, I no longer need any suggestions for people in the harem as two people have already sent in two huge lists, so I have material to work with, So I'll see ya'll later, Ja Ne!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kamen Abaranger OOO

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / _'Hello~'_

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / _'No going back!'_**

Jutsu's / transformations: **_"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"_**

Chapter 8: An amazing spar and interesting results!

A day after the event at the training ground the team came back to find Kakashi and Guy waiting there as they seemed to be conversing with each other.

"So Lee's learning to use the gates now?" Kakashi asked as his friend grinned.

"Yep! He can use up to four out of eight and his speed has increased as well because of the weights I gave him" Guy boasted while nodded.

"Well, we'll need to look into the team's abilities today, but I could definitely use some help from you as well so," he trailed off as Guy simply flashed him his signature good guy pose.

"Don't you worry Kakashi, I will do my best!" he shouted.

"Hey, Sensei!" they soon turned and saw Naruto and the others walking up.

"Hello everyone!" he called out as they approached them.

"So what do you have planned for us sensei?" Haku asked respectfully.

"Well firstly were going to have a spar with each of you to gauge your abilities and see were to begin with, so to start off, me and Momoyo will go first while Naruto goes against Guy, Haku will monitor us and see if their are any flaws that need to be worked out."

Haku nodded while Momoyo seemed excited to fight, though Naruto casted his sensei an apologetic look for he knew this won't end well.

"Alright then, lets do this!" Momoyo shouted as moved up.

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

_**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)**_

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

_**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**_

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

_**(Instrumental)**_

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

_**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**_

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

_**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**_

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

_**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**_

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**_

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

_**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**_

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

_**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**_

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

_**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**_

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**_

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

_**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**_

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

_**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**_

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

_**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**_

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

_**(Come on!)**_

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

**_(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**_(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

_**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**_

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

_**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**_

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Dino Zords roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

As Momoyo got into the ring Kakashi went over strategies in his head. 'Okay, she's more equipped with close combat than she is in ranged, but I no doubt can see that she can close the distance between me and her fast so I'll need to watch out for that,' he thought as he slid into stance.

"Are you ready?" he asked getting a serious nod from her as she got into her stance as well.

Silence reigned as the two stared at each other, before the two soon sped towards their target.

Momoyo striked first as she went for his midsection however Kakashi twisted her arm back only for her leg to smash into his back sending him forward.

Kakashi winced a bit, but steadied himself as she launched herself again, this time in the air ready to deliver an axe kick on him. Kakashi thought fast and jumped backwards before the kick connected, causing the ground to crack and explode getting wide eye's from everyone, including Naruto.

'That was strength alone! If she had used chakra...' Kakashi's thoughts halted as she soon came forward ready to strike again but Kakashi was ready.

He soon grabbed her momentum to throw her back, but she had managed to land before she grinned, seeing him fight back.

Kakashi was getting ready for his next attack, but was also readying a fail safe just in case.

Soon Momoyo ran forward ready to strike until Kakashi sprung his trap.

He soon jumped over her and started performing a sequence of a seals before he shouted, **"Earth style: Earth Dragon Bullet!"** as he pushed chakra into the ground launching several dragon-shaped projectiles at Momoyo.

She was caught off guard but shook it off as the neared her as she then ducked and dodged the first two before landing a punch into the third, quickly obliterating it.

As the fight went on Naruto, Haku, and Guy could only watch in awe as the girl was punching through the attacks with ease.

Guy was slightly excited as he knew for a fact this girl could definitely rival Tsunade in raw strength if she trained more, and if she learned how to fight like Tsunade, then she could be a menace on the field.

Naruto and Haku were impressed with her speed and strength and knew she could improve even further, but were still amazed at how she was handling the B-ranked jutsu.

Back to the fight, Kakashi had decided to gauge her Kenjutsu level and charged forward with kunai in each hand.

Seeing this, Momoyo grinned further seeing this and soon pulled out two metal batons that held a blade at each end and charged as well.

The blades clashed each other and soon the two were attempting to slice the other apart as they attempted to catch them off guard.

As he kept up his assault, Kakashi had attempted to try and parry her attack but Momoyo saw this and, after twisting the baton to its blunt end, had slammed the baton into his gut, getting him to double over, before she kicked him back.

As Kakashi landed he couldn't help but gasp for air as that knocked to wind out of him, but decided that this should end here, and picked himself up.

Taking in a breath he checked his chakra level and smirked as he gained an idea.

He then made a single cross and shouted, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**, as then two Kakashi appeared and performed their own set of hand signs before shouting,

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"**

**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

**"Jutsu combination: Flaming Wind Tunnel!"**

Soon multiple fireballs were launched forward and soon mixed with the giant wind tunnel and formed a large torrent of flames that barreled towards Momoyo.

Seeing the incoming threat Momoyo sheathed her weapons and pushed Ki into her legs before she leapt over the incoming attack. The tunnel of flames then vaporized anything that was once in Momoyo's spot, leaving nothing but ashes.

Before Momoyo could get to her feat she cold steel at her neck, but she simply grinned before holding her arms up.

"I yield!"

Kakashi smiled, then helped her up seeing she was out of breath and set her next to Naruto.

"Well, that was certainly amazing," he said proudly, "If you train more you could definitely give me a run for my money, but in the meantime, Naruto!"

Naruto perked up hearing his name as his sensei called him, "Yeah?"

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Your up!"

Naruto grinned as he sat up while Guy looked excited, seeing its time to fight.

As the two made their way into the ring, Naruto was wondering what he'll do.

'Hey guys, what should we start of with? Super Bushy Brow's is mainly a Taijutsu fighter, but when he activates his gates he'll become a real menace,' Naruto thought as he soon heard.

'Hmm, he definitely has speed on his side, as well as strength, but can handle you at long range as well, Why not try using the chakra chains to slow him down a bit,' Kazari said while Uva then intervened.

'Though if what you said about him being a stamina freak like you is true, then he won't be slowed down so easily, though I do wonder what would happen if you try using your chakra weapons along with the OOO suit,' Uva suggested getting a look from everyone.

'That would be unwise, since that technique is very taxing, so lets try to look for a week point,' Mezool said getting nods from everyone.

'Alright then,' Naruto thought as he got in the ring.

"So Naruto," Guy called out, "Are you ready?"

Naruto smiled seeing the man's excitement, and soon nodded as he soon went into Gamel's stance.

Guy then moved sprinted forward as he sent a barrage of punches at Naruto, who was using his chakra to deflect some of the blows as he was pushed back.

However, Guy soon was sent back as Naruto let down his 'shield' and deliver a powerful kick to his chest. Guy recovered easily before he jumped into the air to deliver his signature attack.

**"Dynamic Entry!"**

As he neared him, Naruto quickly made a clone that soon grabbed the original and tossed him to the other side of the ring...

Crash!

...Before getting smashed into the ground by the powerful kick.

As the clone poofed away, the real Naruto winced since he received the memories of it before he got crushed. Shaking it off he stood up and readied himself.

After noticing the clone was gone, Guy turned his sights back to Naruto and prepared himself as he brought out his Sōshūga.

Naruto seeing this got worried, these weapons were very dangerous and were more so with Guy using them.

However a thought came to Naruto's mind as he grinned and soon started collecting chakra. Just as Guy rushed forward, Naruto's chakra flared as several blue ethereal chains sprouted from his back and lunged towards their target.

Everyone else was amazed by the chains, while Kakashi couldn't help but smile sadly as they reminded him of Kushina's very much, but he soon felt pride as he seemed to have mastered his faster than her.

Guy was taken aback by this but soon shook it off as the chains homed in on him. Acting fast, Guy jumps back as the chains pierce the ground, only for them to burst from the ground behind him!

Guy, however, was prepared. He gripped his hands as he pushed chakra through them and swung the Sōshūga at the chain-links.

CRASH!

The chains were strong but that attack had managed to weaken them considerably as they had cracks forming.

Naruto was getting close to exhaustion as this technique did in fact waste a large amount of chakra, and it took a lot of concentration to maintain it.

Deciding to conserve energy, he dismisses the chains as the chakra returns to him, filling his reserves again.

Naruto knew Guy was preparing for his next attack, so he decided to bust out his back-up plan now. He then pulled out the OOO driver and attached it to his waste before pulling out the Sai, Unagi, and Cheetah medals.

He then places them in the slots and yells, "Henshin!", before he scanned them.

**"Sai! Unagi! Cheetah!"**

As the the light spectacle ended, he was soon covered in a different set of armor. Though the Cheetah legs were back, his chest piece had turned aqua blue while it sported fin-like shoulder pads that had white ropes linked to the arms.

His helm, however, was all white as it had a horn-like motif while it he had red eyes this time.

Guy was surprised seeing the transformation, but had heard about his new abilities.

"Well I'll admit Naruto, this transformation of yours is very youthful, but lets see how it fairs against this!" Guy said before he began gathering chakra before shouting.

**"First Gate of Opening!"**

Naruto's eyes widened as Guy was soon covered in a green aura. He had activated the first gate, Naruto was needing to be careful as he knew this was gonna get intense.

Naruto and Guy at each other for a second before they both disappear in a burst of speed, only reappearing as they traded blows.

Haku and Momoyo were finding it difficult to keep up with them, but Kakashi looked on with interest as he kept up with them.

Guy was launching strike after strike as Naruto was moving around the hits fluidly while utilizing his speed increase, though he was certainly trying his best to find a point to strike.

Suddenly Naruto jumps back before activating his Voltarm Whip's as he swung them at Guy, effectively lassoing him.

Naruto smirks, "Let's see how you handle this!"

Soon he pushes electricity through the whips, which in tow drastically shocks Guy. Though it is only short lived as he soon breaks free from the weapons grasp.

Guy smirks as he looks at Naruto, "That was a very youthful attack Naruto, but I think it's time we end this!"

Naruto nods as he switches out the current medals with his Taka, Tora, and Batta medals before scanning them.

**"Taka! Tora! Batta! Ta-To-Ba, Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"**

As Naruto donned his base form, Guy was focusing chakra into his legs, to which Naruto soon noticed.

The Batta chest piece glowed green before his legs soon changed to the appearance of grasshopper legs, to which he used to jump up with.

After reaching a good enough distance, he grabs the OOO scanner and rescans the medals.

**"Scanning Charge!"**

Soon three, large, glowing rings appeared as a pair of red wings sprouted just as the Tora claws deployed. Naruto then fell at high speeds readying to kick.

Guy then jumped as well, before shouting, **"Dynamic Entry!"**

"Seiyaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto yelled as his and Guy's attacks met, however, the force of Naruto's attack was enough to slam Guy in the ground, creating a large dust cloud.

The others looked on, wondering who won, only to see Naruto and Guy up, but out of breath.

Guy looked at Naruto with a grin as he gave him a thumbs up, "It's a tie!"

Naruto was surprised, but smiled nonetheless as he reverted back, though he was still out of breath. Kakashi &amp; Haku smiled while Momoyo grinned. As the two walked back to the group Kakashi spoke up.

"Well those spars certainly showed some results, but otherwise, good job. Now to start off, Momoyo" he said getting her attention, "As we fought I noticed that you are indeed deadly at close range, and show to be rather merciless in combat, but when it comes to enemies at long range, your ill-prepared, and would need to avoid getting hit by certain attacks, so we'll be working to increase your speed so you can keep up with your foes, also, we'll see if we can teach Lady Tsunade's technique to you because of your reserves."

Momoyo nodded, knowing full well that targets at a range would be difficult to fight against, but was happy to know that she was doing well.

"And now Naruto," Naruto perked up, "While that armor is a good benefactor, your other skills are also useful. And, the usage of the Chakra chains was amazing, but, I know for a fact that they consume a lot of chakra, so we'll need to fix that."

"Also, your usage of the clone earlier was very tactful, but I think if we apply that to training, we may be able to fix your chakra control so it doesn't mess with you later on" he finished getting a grin from the boy.

Guy soon spoke up, "Well with that said lets get going everyone!" With a grin he soon made way to the rest of the training ground while the others looked on with blank stares while Kakashi groaned.

'This will take awhile,' he thought before grabbing his team.

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I am so tired! It's close to bed time and I have been typing for three bloody days now! Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter and if you do, tell in the reviews, and if you really enjoyed it, Follow and Favorite the story, and myself, to keep up to date! ****I am also working on the Spectacles story, and will post the third chapter soon, then I'll begin work on the rest, so again keep up to date and I will see you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(Alright, I think its time I confess something, as I have never had the chance to do so, so why not now? The truth is...This story is actually based off of TWO different stories, not one. You guys already know the first so I'll explain the second, it was a story that went by the name 'Rise of the Supernovas'. Odd name right? Well it was a Naruto x Harem story that had captivated my heart as it was funny, action-filled, and loaded with bashings, but the thing that really got my attention was the girls in the harem, which ranged from Rosario + Vampire, to Fairy tail, to Bleach, to One piece, and then some! But it, like most stories I've read, had ended too abruptly in the accursed excuse known as a HIATUS, and for two years now it has been left untouched, well no more! I plan on reviving that story here as well, and soon knock out two birds with one Rasenshuriken! So if you are all familiar with the two stories then prepare, because like Kamen Rider Wizard always says, saa...ITS SHOWTIME!)**

**(Lets get this done fast, I do not own Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, or Naruto! If I did then we'd have a channel devoted to Kamen Rider/Super Sentai here in America!)**

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / _'Hello~'_

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / _'No going back!'_**

Jutsu's / transformations: **_"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"_**

Chapter 9: Developing bonds and Trek to The Land of Snow!

As Naruto tiredly made his way home, whilst dragging an equally exhausted Haku, he was going over a few things he had done in the past week. After his spar with Guy, Naruto soon got to work on fixing his chakra control, and has been practicing the uses of his chakra chains and other weapons.

So far he has been able to create smaller scale weapons at this point, ranging from Kunai to Demon Wind Shuriken, and has managed to create a smaller version of Zabuza's sword!

Haku was getting training in as well, as after Naruto and Momoyo's spars, she was soon being taught many medical type jutsu, and has learned a bit from Naruto about Fuinjutsu, so she has been able to make some scrolls to store supplies in if they travel.

Momoyo had done her part as well in training, as she has been trying to get used to moving at high speeds, so she has been running laps with Guy around the village, leaving her exhausted and in pain.

Kakashi, however, seems to be suffering more so, since he has been forced to do Guys' special training, which included the following.

400 pushups, 250 crunches, 500 curl ups, 1000 laps around the village, 10 spar sessions throughout the day, and all the while using weights that increase by 25 pounds per day.

...Yeah, he looked close to being dead at the end of the day, but in the end it is worth it!

During this time he had managed to get to know Haku and Momoyo a bit more and managed to learn a few things about the two of them. He learned from Haku that she had been found by Zabuza when he was attempting escape from Kiri shinobi, as it appeared that the current kage, Yagura, had enacted a civil war against Bloodline users. She had also mentioned about her training with Zabuza, and the usage of her Hyōton release.

With Momoyo, he had ended up learning a few things from her as well. Apparently she was an orphan like he was only to be taken into the Kawakami family, where she was trained to her use her strength effectively as well as gained the usage of her KI, which was pretty frightening in all honesty. He also learned a bit about his adoptive brother, Yamato, who could definitely rival Ero-sennin in terms of pervyness.

**(Yep, Jiraiya's in this story and no bashing of him, though he's still pervy, he still holds a special place in my heart!)**

Anyway, after walking for about 10 minutes and ignoring most of the incompetent villagers along the way, they managed to get beck to Naruto's apartment, to which they soon entered to find Viximon and Gatomon resting on the couch, to which their light snores could be heard from the door way.

Naruto seeing this, nudges Haku to get her attention before gesturing her to stay quiet as they soon make their way to their separate bedrooms. After Naruto reaches his room he strips most of his clothing with the exception of his boxers then immediately flops onto the bed, and passes out without a single care given.

Before unconsciousness took him, a slight shiver went down his spine, telling him that the next few days are gonna be rough!

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

_**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)**_

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

_**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**_

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

_**(Instrumental)**_

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

_**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**_

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

_**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**_

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

_**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**_

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**_

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

_**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**_

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

_**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**_

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

_**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**_

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

_**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**_

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

_**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**_

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

_**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**_

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

_**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**_

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

_**(Come on!)**_

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

_**(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

_**(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**_

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

_**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**_

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

_**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**_

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakuryū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

As Naruto began to stir, he couldn't help but feel some weight on top of his head as it appeared to be moving around a lot. After around a minute or two, Naruto's eyes open only to be blocked by a yellow tail that appeared to be twitching, as it lazily hung over his face.

Naruto soon poked the yellow ball that was lying on top of his head, getting an audible 'Mew' from it as its blue eyes opened, before looking sleepily before looking down to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what time is it?" Viximon asked as she scratched herself.

"Its morning now, but my question is, why were you sleeping on my head again?" Naruto asked as he lightly scratched her back, getting a content purr from her as she laid down in from of him.

"I got cold during the night so I decided to curl up onto your head," she said happily while Naruto simply chuckled before picking her up and headed for the door.

As he was about to open it, he couldn't help but overhear some voices, though they did sound familiar.

Has he opened the door, his mouth immediately slammed into the ground as he looked on and saw who he heard. There, sitting in his living room, was Kakashi, Momoyo, and, much to his surprise, Sai as they all conversed with Haku, who was talking while petting Gatomon, much to her pouting.

"So, when while everyone else was about to start the Genin Exams, Naruto had taken the liberty to practically cover the entire Hokage Monument in paint, and out of all the Anbu, Jonin, and any other Shinobi in the village, his TEACHER was the only one who managed to catch him!" Kakashi spoke as he laughed at the memory, while the others were amused at the aspect of their friend doing such a thing in the first place.

"Um, whats going on?" Naruto questioned as the others soon turned to him, though Momoyo, Gatomon, and Haku seemed to blush a bit at his state of dress as they shyly looked away, though Momoyo's eyes lingered a bit.

"Ah Naruto!" Kakashi says he calls him over to the table.

As he walked over Kakashi continued, "We were going to go and get a mission today, but we decided to visit you guys and see how your doing, and Sai here decided to tag along when we passed by the market," he then gestured to Sai who smiled lightly.

"Its good to see you again, Naruto," he said in his usual monotone voice, though it did sound a bit more life-like, "I've been wishing to see you again, but Danzo has had me doing a few missions outside the village."

"Its alright Sai, but its still good to see you again," Naruto said as he shook Sai's hand.

"I do have to admit Naruto-kun, your apartment's a lot cleaner than I expected it to be," Momoyo said as she gestured around the room.

"Well, the complex may be crap but that doesn't mean my room has to be the same, plus I can't have guests over if the place is a mess, now can I?" Naruto asked as he grinned before heading back to his room.

"I'll grab a shower, then we'll head on over to the Hokage Tower," he said getting a nod from Kakashi as he and the others went back to their previous chat.

15 minutes later...

We now find Naruto, Sai, and the others making their way over to the tower, Haku and Kakashi were chatting, Sai was off in his own world, and Momoyo seemed to be excited.

"Your first mission, I suppose?" Naruto questioned as he noted her eagerness.

"Of course! If anything this may give me a chance to fight some strong enemies, and I've been itching for a fight!" Momoyo said as she was practically hopping in excitement.

"Well, we'll have to see what they have for us," Kakashi spoke up, as they soon were outside of the tower.

As they walked up the staircase, they soon entered the main lobby where the secretary merely sat at her desk until Kakashi spoke up.

"Team 7 reporting in to collect a mission," Kakashi said as the Secretary nodded before letting them in.

As the team entered, they found the Hiruzen going through his usual routine with filing paperwork, Iruka was merely going over the mission scrolls that were available, though, oddly enough, Danzo was present as he was looking over some files in his hand.

As Hiruzen looked up he smiled, "Hello everyone, I'm guessing that you're here for a mission I'm guessing?"

"That's correct sir, we've been training for the past week so we're wishing to test ourselves out a bit," Kakashi said as gestured towards his students.

Hiruzen nodded, "Well if that is the case then what mission would do you propose?" Kakashi thought for a second, before nodding again.

"I think a simple C-rank will do, nothing too big here," he said as Hiruzen gave Iruka a look as he rummaged through the C-rank scrolls.

"Hmm, How about this? We were offered an escort mission for the cast &amp; crew of the Princess Gale film over to the Land of Snow?" Iruka asked the group.

Naruto's eyes nearly exploded out of his skull when he heard this, Momoyo looked shocked to the core, Haku looked confused, and Kakashi seemed to pale slightly as he heard the man.

"We'll take it Old man!" Naruto and Momoyo practically shouted as their eyes were twinkling like stars at the thought of going on this mission.

Kakashi slumped, knowing full well what the boy would say, as he then said, "I guess we'll take the mission."

Hiruzen nodded, chuckling at the other twos' excitement before tossing the scroll over to Kakashi, who grabbed it.

As the team soon left, Haku decided to finally speak, "So why are you two excited to do this mission?"

Naruto &amp; Momoyo seemed to stop their miniature celebration before looking at her incredulously, "You don't know?"

As Haku shook her head, Naruto began, "The Princess Gale film is something that I have been waiting eagerly see! It holds action, drama, and romance, the chance to be on set while they film it is a dream come true!"

"Not to mention," Momoyo piped in, "That it is being held in the Land of Snow, the most beautiful place ever known, the tall mountains, the people, even the animals seem to blend into the snow! Its perfect!" she finished as her and Naruto were practically squealing whilst holding each other as Kakashi merely sweat dropped.

"Yeah, ever since I introduced Naruto to this stuff he goes nuts with excitement," Kakashi said as he then coughed to get their attention again.

"Alright everyone, we leave in one hour, so pack anything you need and remember to stock up on anything that'll keep you warm when we get moving towards snow, dismissed!" he said as the others nod before heading to their respective homes.

As Naruto walked off with Haku, he decided to ask the others something.

**~Mindscape~**

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted, though soon seem confused as he noted that the only ones present were Gamel, Uva, and finally Kazari as they all seemed a bit shaken up, while it appeared the Bakuryū had ran off looking rather frightened.

"Guys? You okay?" Naruto questioned as Uva slowly looked up. "Naruto...Where did you say we were going again?" Uva questioned as he tried to stay composed.

"Snow country."

"Now, what exactly was the mission that your team accepted?" Kazari asked next, though he looked close to screaming.

"We accepted a mission to escort the cast and crew of the Princess Gale. Why?" As Naruto asked that, he soon felt a tug on his pants before looking towards Gamel, who looked oddly serious, which didn't seem right at all.

"Nii-san, you need to run. Now," Gamel said in a steady and slightly scared tone as he looked at Naruto.

Before Naruto could ask why, he soon found his words dying in his throat as he heard something frightening.

"Oh, Naruto~."

"Naruto-kuuun~."

**"We'd like to ask you something~!"**

Though he knew what was gonna happen, he turned around to see who said that, but instantly realized his mistake.

Standing there a few feet away was Ankh, Mezool, and finally Kurama, but sadly were not in their human forms.

Mezool had returned to her Greeed form, which seemed to be more alive than usual, as the Tako tentacles wrapped around her legs were now unwrapped as they waved around behind her, while her eyes seemed to glow with lust.

Ankh had returned to her Greeed form as well, but this time it seemed that she had fully released her wings as they gleamed their rainbow-like glow, while her uncovered eye seemed to be staring at him with equal amounts of love and lust, just like Mezool.

Kurama finally had somewhat gained a new form which looked oddly like a mixture of a grown human woman and her Bijuu form, making her look like something straight out of a 'furry' collection, and she seemed to be looking very mischievous.

Naruto could practically feel the cold sweat running down his back, and as he turned to the others for help, they sadly had while the writer preoccupied the audience and Naruto.

**(AN: I love breaking the fourth wall when it calls for it, don't you?)**

Seeing he wasn't going to get out of this easily, Naruto went through his options. A) Get ravaged by several beautiful women who are likely going to leave sore as hell, or B) Try and run away.

Naruto thought for a second, before turning around and running further into the Mindscape while the others began running after him.

**~30 minutes later(3 minutes outside)~**

We now find an exhausted Naruto collapsed on the ground while Kurama, Ankh, and Mezool were restrained to the wall with ice, chakra chains, rocks, and Lots of ink. The reason for their behavior, however, was that during the time they between accepting the mission and leaving the tower, Kurama had gotten overly excited and was flipping out like crazy, however Ankh and Mezool had no idea what the Princess Gale was about, so after a long discussion and showing many of Naruto's memories that helped explain it more, the two of them grew very eager to get out, while Kazari and the others grew scared of their antics and had opted to give Naruto a warning beforehand.

"(Huff)Look guys, I'll let you out (Huff) but only when we are ready to leave, okay?" Naruto gasped before getting excited nods from the others as he undid their binds and left the Mindscape.

**~Back Outside~**

As Naruto came back, he simply sighed at the others antics before catching up with Haku.

Once they returned home, Naruto and Haku both packed their things, ranging from food to clothing and finally weapons, before saying their goodbyes to Gatomon and Viximon, who told them they'll watch over the place for them.

As they excited the building and made they're way over to the main gates, they soon found Kakashi reading looking over a map while Momoyo seemed to be looking for them. As soon as her eyes landed on them she grinned as she waved them over, clearly excited about the mission still.

"Oi, come one lets go!" She called out as they soon got to the gate.

Seeing everyone here, Kakashi puts the map away as he looks at them, "Alright everyone, this will be our first mission together, so lets not forget, that anything can indeed happen, so is everyone ready?"

"Actually Kakashi sensei, I have a few friends that would like to join us," Naruto said as the others looked at him oddly.

"Friends? What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto soon slammed his hands into the ground only for a large plume of smoke to form as the others tried to wave it off.

When the smoke soon cleared, standing there, much to their surprise, were 6 individuals, three were male and three were female, and right beside them was a grinning Naruto.

While the others stood shocked, the 6 people soon opened their eyes and began looking around curiously before one of them spoke.

"We...Were outside!" half-shouted Uva as he looked around, not really noticing the fact that he had reverted back to the human form he had before.

"It feels a lot different when we were outside last time," Kazari stated as he stretched out, clearly happy it worked.

"It..it actually worked!" Mezool said as she checked herself out, looking for any mistakes.

Gamel remained silent, but seemed very happy with the way things turned out as he grinned happily.

"Mmm, feels just like before, except this time I have a real body," chuckled Ankh as she moved here arms around, still amused at how she had to possess poor Shingo's body for so long.

Kurama didn't say anything, but had opted to wrap Naruto into a tight embrace as she wore the biggest smile on her face.

Kakashi managed to be the first to break from his stupor as he then said, "N-Naruto, who are these people?"

Naruto's grin seemed to get wider as he then said, "I'd like you to meet the new teams 13 and 14!" he stated as the others seemed to go further into shock.

Can anything else happen at this point?

**(Alright, this was a good chapter in my book. Now before anything else, I am planning on fixing up a few minor and Major things in the earlier chapters, so if you have questions as to why, refer to this, and am thinking of renaming the story, not changing, renaming. Also, before I end this I wish to show you the current harem list.)**

**Hinata Hyūga**

**Fem! Shino Aburame**

**Fem! Haku Yuki**

**Fem! Ankh**

**Mezool**

**Fem! Kurama**

**Gatomon (will later become Angewomon)**

**Viximon (will later become Renemon)**

**Momoyo Kawakami **

** Hana Inuzuka**

** Koyuki Kazehana**

** Mizore Shirayuki (I've always wanted to do this! And Snow's the ticket!)**

** Tia Harribel (Maybe!)(Now, I am debating on the Idea of Naruto becoming a Shinigami, but hey, I'd be killing three birds with one BijuuDama, We have a Naruto x Bleach Fiction, a Kamen Rider x Bleach crossover, and it would be complete!)**

** Yoroichi Shihoin (Again, Maybe!)**

** Tenten (A chick that loves weapons, and a guy with the worlds most powerful armor and techniques, I see the fire growing!)**

**(That is the current list, however the two maybe's are only around as a suggestion, since I know people tend to vote. With all this said, I will see you all again next time, and remember, Review and Follow if you enjoy the story, Ja Ne!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(Naruto, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and all other elements are owned by their respective owners, but, I own only a few elements that will appear within the story soon!)**

Key:

Human Speech / thought: "Hi!" / _'Hello~'_

Bijuu / Monster Speech / thought: **"This is it!" / _'No going back!'_**

Jutsu's / transformations: **_"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" / "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Ta~ja~dor!"_**

Chapter 10: Trip to Snow country and meeting with an old ally!

We find our Naruto and the rest of the team as they leisurely stroll down the hill, having random discussions as they made their way towards the next town. After the initial shock when Kurama and the others were released Naruto went on to explaining that they were inside his mindscape after he found the OOO belt and went onto mentioning how they helped train him when he had been gone for an entire week in Wave.

To say they were shocked was an understatement as they had been floored when they had mentioned their abilities and forms, but after some time and discussion they were good company.

Uva and Kazari were talking with Kakashi about different fighting tactics as well as hobbies and tastes. Haku and Mezool seemed to cooperate well enough as they talked about different healing tactics with the usage of water and ice. Momoyo and Naruto were talking with Kurama about some of the sights she's seen over the years and were very intrigued and amazed with the places she's been to. Gamel and Ankh were merely staying in the back as they enjoyed their respective snacks, which was of course, a few ice pops and a jar of sweets.

As they moved along Naruto couldn't help but look at the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals as he thought back on some things.

**~Flashback~**

Naruto was looking through the small booklet for the core medals and was merely gaging what situation would best suit each combo when he heard an odd humming.

It was faint but it was very close. Before he could do anything he looked over and saw something strange. The Tyranno medal glowing lightly as well as the Taka and Kujaku medals. Soon the Ptera medal began to glow along with the Tora and Cheetah medals while the Tricera medal glowed next to the Sachi and Tako medals.

When Naruto separated them they stopped glowing and humming and merely sat there lifelessly. Naruto was confused greatly, but didn't say anything as he placed them back into the booklet and sealed it back into his arm.

**~End Flashback~**

He didn't know why they did that, but he figured that he might find out soon enough.

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

**_(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)_**

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

**_(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)_**

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

**_(Instrumental)_**

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

**_(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)_**

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

**_(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)_**

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

**_(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)_**

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

**_(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)_**

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

**_(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)_**

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

**_(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)_**

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

**_(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)_**

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

**_(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)_**

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

**_(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)_**

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

**_(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)_**

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

**_(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)_**

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

**_(Come on!)_**

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

**_(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**_(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

**_(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)_**

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

**_(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)_**

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakuryū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

As the group continued walking Kakashi spoke up. "Alright, listen up everyone! We're closing in on the rendezvous point in the next town, so let's gets moving!"

With a collective nod, everyone began to run as they start making their way to the meeting point with the cast and crew.

**~30 minutes later~**

The group soon stops to catch their breath as they've finally reached their destination. Up ahead was a small town that look somewhat modernized for civilians as people were moving through the streets in a bustling manner trying to get to certain places.

As the group moved through the bustling streets they soon spotted the film crew and set crew along with the director who looked oddly distraught.

As he finally noticed them he rushed over.

"Thank goodness your finally here! We have a slight situation at the moment," the man exclaimed as Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"Easy, easy, what's the problem?"

"Our lead actress has wandered off somewhere and we can't find her, do you think you can retrieve her so we can cast off?" Kakashi nodded as he turned to the others.

"Well team, our first priority is to locate the lead actress and bring her back here. If you catch sight of her, then simply radio in the others and report back here."

The group nodded as they soon spread out, save for Naruto as he walked towards the director. "Do you by any chance have anything that can give me a hint as to where she is?" The director blushed lightly as he nodded and left before coming back...with a pair of panties.

"I'm sorry, but this is probably the best we can do really." Naruto nodded in understanding, though reluctantly, as he soon pulled out a small can of sorts before pulling the cap can then changed as it unfolded itself into a small, mechanical red bird.

"Taka-chan, can you get the actresses scent from this and help me find her?" The small bird, Aka Taka-chan, chirped happily as it flew over and analyzed the piece of clothing before it chirped affirmatively.

"You got her? Nice job!" Naruto grinned as the bird, landed on his shoulder and happily nudged his cheek, chirping in happiness.

"Naruto, whats that?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the odd but adorable bird. "Oh, this is a Candroid, their small robots that can assist you in many situations. This is a Taka Candroid, which can be used for surveillance and tracking. Their is also the Batta Candroid, which can be used for communication, and many others. In fact, I'm currently working on a few new ones."

Kakashi was astonished by this, but nodded nonetheless as Naruto soon took off, with the Candroid leading him as they went through the crowd.

"He's a pretty odd kid, isn't he?" the Director said as he looked towards Kakashi who nodded in agreement.

**~At a Random Bar~**

"Ai amn neverr groing backt to shnow." Sitting in one of the free stools near the bar was a young woman, who looked rather plastered as she drank what looked like her third drink.

As she was about to take another drink she stopped as she felt a tap at the shoulder and looked back to see a blonde-haired young man looking at her with a grin plastered on his face.

"I think you've had enough to drink, madam." The woman merely glared back at him before turning back towards her drink.

"Buzsh off Gaki," she slurred as she went to pick up her drink, only to soon black out as she slumped backwards.

Naruto caught her and slung her over his shoulder as he let out a light chuckle. "Heh, told her she'd had enough to drink."

After he left the bar he soon made his way back to the pier and reported back to Kakashi. After confirming it was her, he soon called the rest of the team back to the docks where the the team and crew soon boarded the ship.

Naruto saw that the trip would take awhile and decided to take a nap for the time being.

**~Naruto's Mindscape~**

Naruto soon awoke to find himself in a rather large jungle. As he began to get back up he soon fell back as the ground shook as a powerful roar rippled through the air.

"Oh, figured you were here somewhere!" Naruto exclaimed happily as a large red reptile appeared before him. At a distance it would look like Tyrannosaurus-Rex, however, on closer inspection they'd see that its body was fully metallic, as indicated by its tail, eyes, and overall body.

This was Tyranno, one of the main Bakuryū. He was pretty smart for his age but definitely took after Naruto since, like him, he had a rather short fuse. Aside from him their was Ptera, the Pteranodon Bakuryū, Kera, the Triceratops Bakuryū, and many others who roamed this part of the mindscape.

Though Tyranno is still somewhat juvenile, he and the other Bakuryū are capable of growing very quickly since they are within the mindscape and times runs almost differently for them.

Tyranno kneeled down and nuzzled against Naruto affectionately, but did it light enough to not accidentally crush him. Naruto laughed joyfully as he rubbed the bridge of the Tyranno's nose, earning a content growl from the large dinosaur before it stopped for a second.

Naruto noticed this and looked confused until he sensed something...familiar. Looking off in the distance he noticed something that wasn't there before, an opening to a cave.

As he walked towards it he looked inside and noticed that the feeling was stronger now, and he soon made his way inside. As he entered the cave he looked around and noticed that the cave itself looked carved out, but what truly caught his attention, was the odd-looking brace in the middle of the room.

As he approached it he took in its features, it was a hexagonal shaped brace with one end bearing odd rune-like symbols while the other end looked like a Dinosaur's skull.

Picking up the brace, he was soon shocked when everything around him went to white as he was surrounded by a void of sorts. Before he could act, a voice appeared.

"So, you are the one who has found the Bakuryū."

Turning around, Naruto found himself facing an oddly dressed man, who was sporting a red leather jacket, dark-blue jeans, sneakers, and had messy hair. What caught his interest was the brace on the man's arm, as it looked exactly like the one he found but it had Tyranno's head instead of a skull on it.

"I am...but the question is, who are you?" Naruto asked as he kept his guard up while the man chuckled with a wide smile on his face.

"Me? My name is Ryouga Hakua, but..." He then brought the brace up to his chest as he held a finger over the the red button on the brace, "I go by another name."

**"Bakuryū Change!"**

As soon as he pressed down on the button the symbol of a Dinosaur's foot appeared on his chest while the rest of his body glowed, save for the head. Slowly, red armor began to spread over his body before finally reaching his head, to which a Dinosaur-themed helmet appeared as it roared to life.

After the transformation was complete, he looked towards Naruto, who was clearly shell-shocked, and smirked under his helmet.

"I...am AbaRed!"

Naruto was feeling lightheaded as not only was one of the previous Sentai in his mind, but it was also the leader of the Abarangers himself!

AbaRed looked towards Naruto and noticed he looked faint. "H-Hey, you alright? You're looking a little pale," AbaRed asked in concern as Naruto wobbled a bit before forcing himself to stay straight.

"Alright? Well I would be but its a bit difficult to stay composed when one my Sempai's is standing right in front of me, when I know, that he's been dead this whole time!" Naruto was afraid of a few things; One: His friends getting hurt, Two: Getting mistaken for a pervert and suffering a woman's wrath, and Three: Ghosts!

AbaRed sweatdropped at the hilarity of the young teen and calmed him down. "Easy, easy, yes I am dead but it doesn't mean I'm a spirit. If anything, I'm more of a memory."

Naruto calmed slightly and recomposed himself before a thought came to mind. "Hey...how are you here anyway? Does it have anything to do with this?" He asked as he pointed out the brace on his arm as AbaRed nodded.

"Yes, as you know the Bakuryū are capable of combining together to form a massive warrior, but sadly when we locked away our powers we hit a snag."

"It appears that, while we were able to seal our weapons, gear, and even the Bakuryū, we were unable to fully seal away the Dino Braces', and so we did something impossible. After combining all of our powers together, we created a single Dino Brace that was a mixture of all of our powers and forms, along with a little...bonus."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What type of bonus?"

AbaRed shifted awkwardly, "Well, we had some assistance from Kamen Rider OOO when we sealed them away, but as a result it appears we can now use new forms that can be unlocked...via the Core medals."

Naruto's face went blank for awhile as he merely stared at the before he did the most sensible thing he could do.

His eyes rolled back into his head, he fell backwards, and fainted on the spot.

AbaRed panicked as he ran over and kneeled next to the unconscious blonde.

"Hey kid! C'mon, don't do this now! I don't have much time before I need to leave!" AbaRed shouted as he shook Naruto, who was still passed out.

'Oh perfect, I return to tell him all of this, and then passes out! Fan-fucking-tastic!' AbaRed thought angrily before a thought came to mind as he looked at the kid before sighing.

"Sorry kid, but this is the only way I know how to wake and unconscious person up." With a sigh, he summons forth a Tyranno-themed staff and aimed it like a golf club.

"Sorry kid, FORE!" With a powerful swing he landed a hit right into Naruto's...golfballs.

**(AN: Sorry for the blatant copying Spirit9871, but I figured with how it worked for Sanford, it'd work here! P.S. Go check out 'Madness Combat: Final Salvation', I highly recommend it!)**

In an instant, his eyes shot wide-open and let out a pained cry as he was soon clutching his manhood while AbaRed looked mildly apologetic.

"Sorry! Sorry! You passed out so I had to wake you up, please don't be angry!" Naruto at least registered the man's words as he gave a grunt of understanding as he stood up shakily, still clutching his manhood.

"F-Fine, b-b-but do t-that again, and I'll bury you in the afterlife!" AbaRed nodded vigorously as he began to talk once more.

"Well, as I said after the process was complete it appeared that the Core medals were able to create a new form, and even weaponry while other weapons were simply the ones obtained from combos such as the Gatakiriba or Shauta combo. However, if you do not wish to use a core medal, you can simply use the base form."

"Base form?" Naruto asked as he looked at the brace oddly.

"Yes, you see we had decided that with this new Dino Brace, it would possess a new form that will act as a combination of mine, AbareBlue's, AbareYellow's, AbareBlack's, and AbareKiller's default forms. Along with this, you'd also be able to use all of our weapons and even use AbareMax after training in its usage."

Naruto was, to say the least, astonished as he took in this information. Not only could he use OOO's gear, but the full power of the Abarangers? It was certainly some heavy info to take in.

AbaRed seemed to stop for a second as his body began to glow lightly. As Naruto saw this, he was shocked to see that AbaRed's body was now fading!

"AbaRed!"

He looked down and noticed he was fading before he looked towards Naruto. "Listen kid, I'm sorry to say this but it looks like my time is up, I'd like to stay but my daughter's waiting for me back in the afterlife, please take care and protect your friends and family to the best of your ability okay?" Naruto merely watched as AbaRed's body soon faded and everything soon went back to blackness.

**~Back on the Ship~**

As Naruto stirred from his slumber and brought himself upward he noticed that a blanket seemed to be covering him. Looking around he didn't notice anyone was around until his eyes landed on the Lead actress, who was looking at him amusement.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living, Gaki" she said as Naruto straightened himself upward in an attempt to fix his slightly aching back. "After you fell asleep, everyones been trying to wake you up but it seemed that you were completely out of it."

Naruto nodded before looking down towards the blanket in confusion. "Who put this here though?"

The woman seemed to blush lightly in embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head, "Well, when we started getting closer to Snow I noticed you were shivering a lot so...I decided to cover you up."

Naruto at least had the courtesy to blush as well as he merely grinned in response, unknowingly making her blush darken, "Well thank you for, but I must ask; What is your name, we haven't formerly met yet?"

"Oh, well my name is Yukie Fujikaze, and I am the lead actress in the Princess Gale film."

Naruto grinned as he gave her a mock salute, "Cool, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a Genin from Konohagakure!" Yukie giggled lightly at the boy's attitude before she turned sad and turned away.

"You'll need to get ready soon, we'll land in Snow soon." As she was about to leave she felt a hand on her her shoulder and looked back to see Naruto looking towards her in concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" She was at least happy for his concern as she answered him. "Not really, no, I've had some bad memories back in Snow, and it somewhat hurts coming back."

Naruto nodded sadly as he knew of the feeling, and felt for her as she walked away in silence. Sighing, he sat down and ran a hand through his hair until he felt something odd. Looking on his wrist he was surprised to see the Dino Brace from his mindscape attached, but also noticed it now looked like AbaRed's brace but it held different colored highlights such as blue, yellow, white, and black, while the eyes were bright green.

As he stared at the brace, he couldn't help but smile as he looked at the sky and leaned back.

"Don't worry Sempai, I promise to protect my friends and family, no matter what!"

**(And cut! That was a good chapter in my opinion, took a long ass time but otherwise satisfying. I know some of you are wondering what took me so long and let me just say, school sucks! But to make it up to you I have two announcements: One, the changes to the previous chapters are almost complete, and Two, I have the updated Harem list!)**

**-Hinata Hyūga**

**-Fem! Shino Aburame**

**-Fem! Haku Yuki**

**-Fem! Ankh**

**-Fem! Kurama**

**-Mezool**

**-Angewomon**

**-Renemon**

**-Momoyo Kawakami**

**-Hana Inuzuka**

**-Koyuki Kazehana**

**-Mizore Shirayuki**

**-Tsurara Shirayuki**

**-Moka Akashiya **

**-Erza Scarlet**

**-Mikoto Uchiha**

**-Tia Harribel**

**-Yoruichi Shihōin**

**-Akiza Izinski**

**-Tayuya**

**-Kin**

**-Suì Fēng**

**-Possible Picks - Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-sun (Basically Tia's Fracción, mainly because I feel they don't get much credit in my opinion), Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea (Sora No Otoshimono), Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia (Highschool DxD) And a few others.**

**(Yeah, long list, and almost complete too! It'll be done soon, so just hold out a bit longer! Also, I have decided it and...Naruto will be a Shinigami! After much thought and planning I've managed to come up with a fool-proof plan, so stay tuned for it soon! If you liked it then tell me your thoughts in the reviews, follow and favorite if you wish to keep up, and as always have a great day, Ja Ne!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(Alright, the wait is over! It is now time to continue forth with the next chapter in the Land of Snow Arc! I apologize for the wait, but I hope you enjoy!)**

Key:

Human Speech / Thought: "Hi!" / _'Hello~!'_

Bijuu &amp; Monster Speech / Thought: **"This is it!" **/ **_'No going back!'_**

Jutsu's / Transformations: **_"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" _**/ **_"Ta~Ja~Dor!"_**

Chapter 11: Battle in the Snow, Part 1!

"Alright places everybody, places!" Ordered the Director as cast members and set crews scrambled about. After landing in one of the few available sea ports, the cast and crew immediately got to work as they began setting up the staging area for one of the scenes for the movie.

Off on the side, Team Kakashi had taken point and decided to keep watch around the surrounded area. Why? Well, Kakashi made it a point that these were foreign to them and they wouldn't be sure enough that hostiles would appear, so they would need to keep their guard up.

Currently, Haku and Ankh were keeping watch while the others kept close of the cast and crew. Naruto, however, was idly working on an odd-looking trinket of sorts, which caught the attention of Momoyo.

"Hey, whats that?" She asked curiously as Naruto turned to her. "This? Well, I wanted to try and make a few new candroids, so I'm currently working on this prototype."

As Momoyo looked at it, she saw that it looked like a blue killer whale, but it appeared to be squirming around crazily. "Um, is it okay?"

Naruto grimaced as he looked at the poor thing. "Yeah, she's designed for underwater search and retrieval as well to fuse with the Ride Vendor like what the Cheetah candroid can do, but she seems to be...panicky."

"Maybe she needs water," Momoyo joked as she snickered, but when she didn't hear Naruto talk she turned and sweatdropped at the depressed cloud that hanged over him.

"I'm so stupid..." Naruto muttered before he re-closed the candroid.

As he got up, he walked over towards one of the nearby ponds, which they had to warm up so the crew could get some warm water for some of the scenes, and knelt down close to it.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Naruto said as he uncapped the candroid before tossing it into the water. At first nothing happened, but Naruto was soon happy to see that the Sachi candroid soon rose to the surface and was squeaking happily.

"Heh, glad to see you like it," Naruto stated with a grin while Momoyo laughed at the little robots playfulness. Naruto, however, stopped as his ears began to pick up on something off in the distance. It was small, but it sounded close to that off a whistle, and the smell...it was smoke.

"Momo-chan, be on your guard, I've got a bad feeling that something is gonna be coming our way sooner or later," Naruto warned as Momoyo nodded, picking up the scent as well.

Whatever was the cause of it, would not bode well for the group later on.

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

**_(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)_**

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

**_(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)_**

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

**_(Instrumental)_**

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

**_(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)_**

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

**_(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)_**

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

**_(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)_**

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

**_(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)_**

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

**_(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)_**

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

**_(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)_**

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

**_(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)_**

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

**_(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)_**

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

**_(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)_**

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen Rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

**_(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)_**

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

**_(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)_**

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

**_(Come on!)_**

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

**_(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**_(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

**_(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)_**

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

**_(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)_**

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakuryū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

Grabbing the candroid, Naruto re-closed the Sachi candroid and then him and Momoyo made their way back over towards the set crew where they were currently filming one of the opening scenes.

As Naruto approached, he couldn't help but blush as he looked at Yukie, who was currently in costume for the scene they were doing. If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd say that she was actually a princess.

**(AN: If only he knew...HAHAHAHAHA!)**

Yukie looked absolutely stunning, with a heavy but elegant-looking dress that went down to her feet, her long, raven hair reaching her mid-back, and her pale skin almost gleaming in the cold.

But even then, Naruto could still tell she had so much sadness in her eyes and behind her mask. He had dealt with that kind of mask before but he had grown out of it thanks to his friends back home as well as the Greeed, Bakuryū, and many others.

Momo looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes and could already tell why he was worried. She could sense the emotions that the actress was hiding, but could not tell what was the cause. However, she did notice the faint blush that covered Naruto's face when he looked at her earlier and could barely contain the smirk that she had in her mind.

_'Oh~! Is Naru-kun a little interested in the Lead Actress? I wonder how this'll go on from here?'_ Momoyo thought as she snickered inwardly.

Across the way, Kakashi was looking around in thought as he noted that they hadn't gotten close to any prior towns yet, but even he picked up the faint smell of smoke.

Getting away from the group and cast, he camouflaged his chakra before making a few hand signs before cutting his thumb.

**_"Summoning Jutsu!"_**

With a slam of the palm, a puff of smoke appeared before him and soon revealed his summon Pakkun.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" The dog asked as Kakashi hunkered down.

"Pakkun, I smelled smoke off in the distance and I know for a fact that we are nowhere near any towns yet, can you go and check where the smoke is coming from as well as who's making it?" The dog nodded his head before he began to run off into the snow before disappearing beyond the hill.

Kakashi didn't want to do it, but if their was the possibility that a sudden attack might occur, they would need to be ready for anything.

**~Off in the distance~**

Three figures stood still as they watched over the group down below from one of the nearby mountains. One of them looked towards the other two and spoke.

"That must be her, go and tell the leader that she has returned!" The two nodded before retreating down the hill while the one stayed behind.

"Doto, your days of tyranny will soon be at an end..." He muttered to himself as he continued to monitor the group.

**~Back with the group~**

After about ten minutes, the director soon shouted "Cut!" As the cast turned to him, he spoke.

"Alright, the scenes for this area are complete. Set crews are to pack up the and move forward while the cast follows, as for the ninja's watching over us, your sensei will give you instructions!" As he stepped back, Kakashi came forward and spoke as well.

"Alright! Ankh, Gamel, and Uva will go first with the set crews! Naruto, Momoyo, and Kurama will guard the cast! And finally, Haku, Mezool, and Kazari will guard the rear! I will stay at a distance and keep watch over the group as a whole, dismissed!" With a collective nod, the groups moved to their assigned areas and soon move out.

With Naruto, he was examining the Dino Bracer in curiosity and soon jumped when Kurama poked him on the shoulder.

"Gah!" Kurama giggled as Naruto jumped in surprise before glaring at her. "Not funny," Naruto said with a blush of embarrassment while Kurama looked away innocently.

"What? That wasn't me," She said while Naruto rolled his eyes. Turning back, she looked at the Bracer in curiosity, "So, what is that anyway?"

"A new Brace that was made by the Abarangers. Apparently, when I fell asleep on the boat earlier today Abared appeared in my mind and told met that I would be able to use this, along with a few new forms that would appear if I were to use a Core Medal."

Kurama whistled at this in astonishment. "Thats amazing, but I wonder what those forms would look like, especially what the weapons would be as well."

Naruto nodded as he looked at it, but seemingly stopped his thought process as he listened in closely. The whistling noise from earlier seemed to be closer now, but the smell of smoke was also.

However, his senses soon kicked in as, up ahead, a large train soon appeared as it blocked their path.

Soon, the doors on the separate cars opened up to reveal multiple armored mercenaries while one mounted a large turret.

Getting into fighting stance, the group prepped themselves as an aged man approached from behind the hired soldiers. As his eyes landed on the group, he seemed to smile sinisterly as he soon looked at Yukie.

"Well, if it isn't little Koyuki! You've definitely grown since I last saw you!" Yukie began to shake in fear as the man continued on. "Ah, but I do not have enough time for social gatherings, so I'll make this quick...Hand over the crystal now or I will pry it from your corpse!"

To show his point, the mercenaries manning the turrets pointed them towards her as well as the set and crew members. Naruto was steadily getting angry because of the mans threat, but what happened next pushed him over the edge.

Out of nowhere, an arrow soon embeds itself into one of the mercenaries, who soon falls over dead, as the man's forces soon turn to the shooter.

The shooter, in question, looked like a young man in light armor clothing with a bow and arrow in his hands while behind him others began to appear with different weapons drawn.

"Tyrant Doto! Your tyranny ends here and now!" With that said, the small army soon charges forward in an attempt to bum rush to mercenaries. Sadly, they didn't make it far enough as the turret gunners soon turned to them and opened fire as they shot kunai at them.

Naruto's anger rose to its peak at the sight of the arm getting slaughtered and reached his breaking point. "ENOUGH!" He shouted angrily as he then charged forward as Kurama's chakra covered him giving him a single tail behind him.

Before the others could stop him, he rammed into the train sending Doto and his Mercenaries over as well. When Naruto jumped back, he clearly saw that their was a gaping dent in the side of the train as people began to exit the train through the opened doors. And among them was an annoyed Doto.

As he stepped out, he looked at Naruto in undisguised anger as he spoke. "So, you dare stand in my way of obtaining power? I've dealt with this land's militia daily, and I certainly won't allow someone like you to hinder my plans!"

Naruto glared at him in hatred as he crouched into a striking position. "Power, is that it? You kill these people just to gain power?!" At this, Doto grinned evilly.

"Of course! These lands hold a powerful treasure, and I intend to take it for myself!" Doto then began to form hand signs as Naruto took this as his chance.

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto then charged once again, but sadly Doto was able to finish the signs just as Naruto got halfway there.

"Begone! **_Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!"_** With a thrust of his arm, he used the ice in the area to form an ethereal black dragon that soon launched forward.

Due to Naruto's speed, he was caught off guard as the dragon then slammed into him and, due to the force of it, was sent flying as the dragon carried him high up into the air before slamming itself and Naruto into one of the nearby mountains.

"Naruto!" Kakashi, Kurama and the others shouted as they soon found themselves being fired at as one of the mercenaries began to fire at command from Doto at the rest of the group. Haku acted fast and summoned forth several ice mirrors to block off the incoming kunai.

"Everyone retreat now!" Kakashi shouted as he soon ordered the cast and crew to follow him as he led them away from the area. As the others began to follow them, Kurama looked back in worry and hoped that Naruto would be alright before following the others.

**~With Naruto~**

Just after the dragon had crashed, Naruto was lying down face-first in the snow as the shroud of chakra then dissipated. We would be lucky that it had lasted so lang as it was able to take in most of the brunt of the crash.

As Naruto laid motionless, he was soon approached by two figures. They looked at him in concern as the tallest one then picked him up gently before taking him with them.

**~A few hours later, with the others~**

The others were currently inside of a cave as they were taking shelter from the blizzard that had come in. While others were taking turns as the lookout, Kakashi decided to go and get answers.

"You know that man, don't you?" Kakashi questioned as he approached Yukie, who was huddled next to a fire for warmth. She didn't do anything, but sighed as she turned to him.

"...Yes, he is my uncle, or rather WAS. Ten years ago, he killed my father in order to take the title of Daimyo and to get to me. My father had spoken of a way to bring spring to this land, but he was never able to accomplish it after what Doto did, and had entrusted me with this crystal."

"So I guess that also means your real name must be Koyuki, isn't it?" Again, she nodded as she

Kakashi nodded, but what he said next caught her off guard. "Then why not finish what your father started?"

She didn't answer for a second but then spoke softly. "I was weak, and scared, I didn't know what to do. I had just seen my father murdered before me by my own family, how could I honestly try and stop him?"

Kakashi didn't say anything at first, which almost prompted her to speak again, but he soon spoke up once again.

"While I can't say I've dealt with that, I do know someone who's dealt with things a lot more terrible than what you've gone through." She turned to him with a look of anger and confusion.

"And who would that be?"

"Naruto."

She stopped as he said that, clearly confused by what he had said. Naruto, as in the kid she spoke to on the boat?

Seeing her confusion, he decided to elaborate.

"Naruto...did not live a great life. He was always hated for something he had never done, and ridiculed about so many things he was accused for. The villagers treated him as a demon, along with a few shinobi, but he didn't care about it. He had friends, people he considered family, and didn't care what others thought of him, and to this day he continues to fight for what he believes in."

She had remained silent through Kakashi's speech, but decided to ask the obvious question. "And what does to fight for, exactly?"

Kakashi was silent at this but a smile soon covered his face, though unnoticeable due to the mask, and uttered one word before leaving.

"Peace."

With that, he left Koyuki as he returned to the other team members. Koyuki was slightly astonished at the man's answer, but couldn't help wonder if the kid would be able to do it.

"Maybe..." She muttered quietly as she stared into the fire.

**~With Naruto~**

As Naruto began to stir, he couldn't help but feel an odd embrace covering most of his body. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and was soon treated to an odd sight as he found himself under the covers of what appeared to be a bed, and later noted that he was also inside a house.

Looking around, he noted the place looked well refurbished and quite clean, and was honestly almost reminded of home. What did, however, catch his sight was the barely noticeable amount of purple hair that was slightly poking out from the doorway.

"Uh, hello?" Naruto called out, and was surprised to a young girl around his age, poke her head out. She had long purple hair that seemed to go down to her mid-back, along with pale skin and clear blue eyes. She also appeared to be sucking on a sucker for some reason.

"Hello," She said in a slight monotone voice as she smiled lightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now actually, that guys' attack must've had far more force than I had expected," Naruto said awkwardly as he couldn't but berate himself for his damn recklessness.

The girl nodded, and suddenly jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Hearing a small chuckle, Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion at who did that, and when the mysterious person revealed herself he was almost at a loss for words.

The new visitor was a beautiful young woman who wore a white adult kimono, standard sandals, and light shirt with the other girl, she had pale skin and light blue eyes, but her hair was a mixture of purple and silver and was tied up into a bun. But, even she had a lollipop in her mouth.

_'They must be related...'_ Naruto thought amusedly as the mysterious woman approached.

"You sure are quite the healer, when we found you earlier we were worried that the wounds might've been too much, but it appears that their was no need for concern." She seemed so elegant with how she spoke, but he could tell both of them were not normal.

"Yeah, I have a very useful healing factor," Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, earning a giggle from the woman.

"Well, I suppose it is only fitting for us to introduce ourselves," She said as she bowed lightly along with the young girl. "My name is Tsurara Shirayuki, and the young lady next to me is my daughter, Mizore Shirayuki."

"Hello," Mizore greeted softly getting a smile from Naruto at the girl's shyness. Deciding to do his part, Naruto decided to introduce himself.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konohagakure!" Naruto introduced in his ever so cheerful voice, though was quite surprised to see Tsurara leaning in excitedly as she had stars in her eyes.

"Your a ninja?! Do you run really fast? Are you super stealthy? Can you teach me?!" She continued to ask repeatedly before Mizore decided to calm her down the best way she knew.

CLANG!

Tsurara was soon sprawled out on the floor as a steaming bruise was currently planted on her head, courtesy of Mizore and her...ice club.

Naruto was slightly bewildered by the the object, seeing as he didn't detect any usage of chakra at all in that technique, and was now really curious as to who these two were.

Mizore noticed this, and decided to explain.

"Yeah, me and my mom aren't normal by all means. You see, we're what humans call Yuki Onna, or 'Snow Woman' as they say. We have a strong control over all things ice-related as well as snow-related and can even create and mold objects out of thin air."

Tsurara, after recovering, decided to add in her bit as well. "Correct, but because of this our species can't survive in hot climates like desserts, but we can live in normal temperature areas quite well."

Naruto didn't say anything, but couldn't help but say something on his mind. "Cool."

Tsurara looked at him oddly. "Thats certainly not the reaction I expected."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, most people are often terrified of us because of all the stories that surrounds our race, but you seemed to have taken it quite well." Truly, she was very surprised by his answer as most men often try to run once they hear this piece of news.

Naruto scratched his nose at that. "Yeah, I'm honestly used to meeting strange people. I mean, I've got a few friends that are Homunculi made from a humans' greed, a Bijuu that was sealed into my gut after I was born, and a cat and fox that are made of pure data. At this point, I've gotten used to it already."

The two were soon staring at him in utter confusion and disbelief while Naruto seemed to laugh at their expressions. "Yeah, my life can be quite the exciting one!"

Tsurara broke from her trance first and laughed lightly at the kid's remark and soon joined by her daughter as well. Naruto grinned, but soon stopped cold.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" Naruto asked getting a small look from Tsurara.

"Only a few hours, why?" Naruto's eyes widened as he seemed to grow very concerned. Mizore, noticing it first, looked at him in worry.

"Is something wrong?" To this, Naruto turned to them.

"No, well, yes. My team and I were escorting a film crew so that they could make their movie, but we were soon encountered by some guy named Doto and his soldiers. Suddenly, a group of civilians armed with different weaponry tried to attack them from the side, but were gunned down before they could even make it. I got so angry, and I slammed into the train they rode in causing it to flip, and soon went after Doto. Before I could react, he hit me with some black dragon and I got launched onto the mountain, but my team was still down their!"

The two seemed to grow angry when he mentioned Doto, but were also sympathetic at hearing how things turned out. When he noticed their anger, Naruto grew confused until Tsurara decided to inform him on what was going on.

To say the least, when she was done he looked ready to skin Doto alive and leave him to the birds. And it only made more sense that he had some understanding as to why Yukie, or rather Koyuki, seemed so distressed about coming back here.

Thinking for a second, Naruto turned to them. "Tsurara-chan, Mizore-chan, is their a way to get down this mountain so I can reach my team?" The looked surprised by this, and had the decency to blush for the kid's choice in names, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, there is, but its very hazardous due to some of the wildlife that live on the mountain," Naruto nodded, but was stopped when he heard the next part.

"However, I wish to make a trade." Naruto and Mizore looked at her confused until Naruto asked, "And what trade would that be?"

"Easy, I will guide you down the mountain in order to avoid getting attacked by the wildlife, and in return," She stopped for a second as she looked away before turning back.

"I wish for Me and Mizore to accompany you back to your village!"

Naruto didn't say anything and Mizore looked shell-shocked until both of them replied in sync.

"WHAT?!"

"I wish to come with you and bring along my daughter," She said simply as she still had a smile on her face.

"I know that, but, why?" Naruto asked as he tried to understand why the woman wanted this.

"Because of my dream!" She announced loudly, scaring Naruto and Mizore at her sudden declaration, "For years I've trained to become the world's greatest spy, but I was never allowed to become one due to clan laws, but with this I'd be able to finally achieve my dream!"

Naruto and Mizore were silent still, though Naruto could honestly say he knew where she was coming from since he had the same thing going for him as well.

However, Naruto decided to ask something else that caught his attention. "Ok, but why do you want Mizore to come along also?"

Tsurara stopped as a soft smile came forward. "Truthfully, I think it'd be a good idea to take her because...its lonely here. To be honest, you're the first person we've seen in quite awhile ever since we left our village to get away from all the rules and restraints they had. And, to be honest, its a much better option for her to be away from the village, especially after the priest tried to marry her off to some ponce."

Mizore frowned in memory, clearly annoyed still at how that had almost happened. Naruto didn't say anything, as he began to think for a bit, and wondered if it was a good idea or not.

The two certainly were quite the interesting company, and would do quite well if they were to join up in the ranks, but would they really be okay? He could clearly see how strong they were, even if they didn't have much training yet.

His thoughts soon came to a close when he looked at their eyes without them noticing, and could tell that they had some hope in them, and could tell that they would like to leave this place.

With a final answer, he finally answered.

"Alright, lets do it!"

**(And cut! Alright, this chapter took awhile to get done since I had to look back and forth through the 'Rise of the Supernovas' chapter and this one, so I apologize for the wait! But nonetheless, Tsurara and Mizore have been introduced and will accompany Naruto to the final battle of this Arc and finally back to Konoha!)**

**(So, THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! If you liked it then review what you thought in the reviews, follow and favorite if you wish to keep up, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Have a good one, Ja Ne!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(Alright, and were back! As you all remember, last chapter we delved deep into this Arc, and now were continuing! As I read the reviews, I was pleased to see that everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I am happy to say that I'll make sure it continues!)**

Key:

Human Speech / Thought: "Hi!" / _'Hello~!'_

Bijuu &amp; Monster Speech / Thought: **"This is it!" **/ **_'No going back!'_**

Jutsu's / Transformations: **_"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" _**/ **_"Ta~Ja~Dor!"_**

Chapter 12: Battle in the Snow, Part 2!

"Seriously, how many of these things do you have?!" Naruto exclaimed as he was soon staring at the massive amount of firearms that currently occupied Tsurara's closet. After Naruto had agreed to take the two with him, they decided to grab a few things that would prove useful in the near future.

And it just so happens, that Tsurara wanted to bring along her collection of guns and ammunition!

"What can I say? I've got quite the hobby in gun collecting! Besides, you'd be surprised how many firearms are sold in the Youkai world," Tsurara said with a bright smile as she was currently holding a rather large rifle that looked like it could blast a hole through 20 people in one hit.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the amount of weaponry in confusion. He knew she wanted to bring them but there were so many! How would he be able to...Wait.

"Hold on real fast," Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll before opening it up, drawing confused looks from Tsurara and Mizore.

"Naruto-kun, whats that?" Mizore asked in confusion as Naruto then turned to her. "This is a sealing scroll, a type of scroll meant to seal away supplies or weaponry. I was able to learn from a friend of mine on how to make things like these along with a few other types. Since were taking your weaponry with us, we can seal them away in here so we don't need to worry about getting over-cluttered."

Mizore looked amazed by this bit of information while Tsurara looked ecstatic as hell as she began to grab all of her ammo and guns.

**~15 minutes later~**

With one last push of chakra, Naruto sealed away the last of Tsurara's weapons and then pocketed the scroll before turning to them.

"Alright, everything's packed away!" Naruto exclaimed as he then turned to the other two. "So, how do we get off the mountain anyway?"

"There's a path that'll lead us down the mountain, and since you so graciously helped me pack, I'll show you it!" Tsurara said cheerfully as she began to make her way out the door leaving a deadpanned Naruto and Mizore.

"Your moms quite the interesting person, ain't she?" Naruto said awkwardly while Mizore nodded as the two decide to catch up with the woman.

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

**_(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)_**

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

**_(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)_**

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

**_(Instrumental)_**

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

**_(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)_**

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

**_(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)_**

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby zords.

**_(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)_**

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

**_(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)_**

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

**_(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)_**

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

**_(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)_**

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

**_(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)_**

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

**_(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)_**

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

**_(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)_**

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen Rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

**_(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)_**

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

**_(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)_**

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

**_(Come on!)_**

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

**_(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)_**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**_(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)_**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

**_(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)_**

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

**_(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)_**

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakuryū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

**~Meanwhile, with the rest of the team~**

Currently, we find the main members of Team 7 huddled around a fire as they tried to keep warm. Haku was used to the cold due to her bloodline so she was fine, Mezool and Uva on the other hand...

"Achoo!" Uva sneezed as he stayed close to the fire; apparently he didn't fare well against cold elements very well, while Mezool was doing her best to stay warm so she didn't freeze up. Sometimes it doesn't pay well when your element is made up of mainly water.

Ankh was pretty okay since her natural element was fire, and Gamel and Kazari were fine since they had really thick skin. Momoyo, on the other hand, had opted to do her own thing to get rid of the cold.

"Huragh!" She roared as she soon slammed her fist into the boulder she had been punching for some time now. With the last hit in, the boulder finally gave up as it soon exploded into pieces.

Breathing heavily, Momoyo decided to take a break and leaned herself up against the cave wall. As she sat there in silence, she couldn't help but worry.

Naruto hadn't returned as of yet and it worried her immensely. She knew he was strong, but to take a point-blank range, she didn't know wether or not he had survived it.

She then shook her head as she tried to get rid of the thought. Naruto's strong, and something like that wouldn't be enough to kill him, so for now she should just wait.

Sighing, she picked herself up and decided to go and rejoin the others. But before she did, she felt an odd presence to the right of her and noticed a wall. A fake wall.

Moving towards it, she grabbed it and ripped it out of its spot and was surprised to see a hidden passage behind it. Peering inside, she saw a small amount of light at the end of the passage and decided to check it out.

As she began to walk, she continued to feel the presence as it grew more and more as she got closer. After walking for a minute or two, she soon walked into a small cave that looked like it was carved out. Glancing around, she was wondering what presence she felt until her eyes landed on a strange cylindrical container. As she approached it, her eyes widened as she then noticed the items surrounding it.

"Holy Shit!"

**~Back with Naruto~**

As Naruto, Mizore and Tsurara were moving through the mountain pass, Naruto decided to ask the two some questions.

"So, where are you two from?" Mizore turned back to him and answered.

"Originally, we used to live in a small village populated by other Yuki Onna. The village wasn't big, but that was mostly due to our races reproduction issue."

"Reproduction issue?" Naruto parroted as Tsurara decided to elaborate.

"You see, Naruto-kun, Yuki Onna bear an odd reproduction system in which we can only bear a child before we are at the age of 18, and if we don't do it before then, we will go into a state of menopause and become infertile."

Naruto winced at this as he couldn't help but feel bad for them. No wonder their race was so limited.

"Thankfully their are often exceptions, in which, some Yuki Onna who are born with a human parent, will be able to bear children till the age of 50. And in reality, I happen to be one of those as my father was a human."

Naruto looked surprised by this, but decided to ask another question.

"So, what types of things can a Yuki Onna do?"

"Depends. Some are more adept in controlling ice, and others are more capable of controlling snow. But, if I had to say, some Yuki Onna are capable of creating objects out of the water molecules in the air." Tsurara decided to give him an example as she extended her hand and began to form an object, which soon turned out to be a shuriken.

Naruto was amazed by this, but as he was about to speak again his ears picked up on something as both Mizore and Tsurara picked up on it as well.

"Stay quiet Naruto," Tsurara warned as she kept her voice low, "There's a reason why this path is hazardous."

"And why's that?" Naruto asked as he then regretted his choice of words as, out of nowhere, a large figure began to rise from the snow behind them. As the snow around it fell, it soon revealed a large bear with an eerie-white coat and a scarred eye, while on its shoulder laid a smaller bear. Soon, more bears began to appear behind it as they stared at the three.

"Frost bears, very territorial and VERY fast," Mizore whispered as the three began to back away slowly as the bears drew closer. Looking towards Tsurara, Naruto asked, "What do we do?"

Tsurara didn't say anything, but soon said one word that Naruto and Mizore then complied with.

"Run."

With that, the three soon took off running as the bears began to run after them. As they continued to run further ahead, Naruto noticed that the bears were beginning to catch up with them and he decided to try something stupid.

Pulling out Medajalibur, Naruto took out three cell medals and inserted them in the slot before pulling out the OOO scanner.

"What are you doing?!" Mizore asked/shouted as Naruto then turned around and stared at the top of the mountain.

"Getting rid of them!" Naruto shouted as he then scanned the blade.

**_"Triple Scanning Charge!"_**

**_"OOO Bash!"_** Naruto shouted as he swung the blade, launching his attack at the mountainside. The attack connected as reality distorted and reformed as a massive explosion rang out before an avalanche began to fall towards them.

"Run again!" Naruto shouted as he and the other began to run again as the bears began to run after them, not to kill them, but to avoid getting crushed!

Sadly, the avalanche then caught up with them as it soon plowed over them, covering the group entirely.

**~Back at Konoha~**

Hiruzen was busy at the moment, as he was finishing up the latest batch of papers he was given by his assistant. Putting away the last one, Hiruzen then leaned back as he stretched after such a long day.

He had the unfortunality of dealing with the Civilian council once again as they were attempting to get rid of Naruto once again, this time with the argument that he was getting too strong for his own good.

Pfft, idiots.

He was soon brought to attention as he heard a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked as the answer came in the form of Danzo, who was looking slightly irked at the moment.

"Something wrong Danzo?" Hiruzen asked as the Old war hawk sighed before sitting down in one of the nearby seats. "Hiruzen, you know I'm old right?"

"Know it? The wrinkles on your face prove it," Hiruzen said with a chuckle as Danzo nodded before speaking again.

"Seriously Hiruzen, I'm very old by now. I've been managing my forces for years, and Kami knows I won't be able to watch over them for long." Hiruzen nodded as he knew Danzo was referring to hi ROOT forces. He had been quite surprised when Danzo had told him that he had been managing them in the dark, but was relieved to know that they were no longer mindless drones as they previously were.

"I am quite aware, Danzo, but what do you propose we do?" At this, Danzo gave him a slight smirk as he decided to elaborate.

"I believe...its time." Though he didn't reveal much with that sentence, Hiruzen definitely knew what he was talking about as his eyes bugged out.

"Danzo, are you sure?" Danzo nodded as he sat up from his seat.

"I am, Hiruzen. He had asked me to do this, so it only seems right to honor that man's request." Hiruzen nodded at this as he knew who he was talking about.

"Fine, when do you wish to tell him?"

"When he returns from his mission, by the time they get back the Chunin Exams will be one week away. He'll need to be a Jonin before he can lead them, but with his skills, I think he may very well be close to being ready already."

Hiruzen nodded with a smile as Danzo soon exited the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

_'I wonder how things are going for him right now?'_

**~Back with Naruto~**

(Grunt!) (Grunt!) "Gah!" A hand shot out of the snow as it began to dig out the rest of itself, revealing Naruto as he crawled out of the hole. Looking back, Naruto reached inside and soon pulled out Tsurara and Mizore, who had passed out from the impact.

Looking around, Naruto crossed his fingers.

**_"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_**

In a puff of smoke, another Naruto appeared besides the original awaiting orders. "You grab Mizore and I'll take Tsurara, I can tell that the others are close by."

With a nod, the clone picked Mizore up and placed her on his back while Naruto did the same with Tsurara. Once they were set, they began to move out until something caught Naruto's attention.

Off in the distance, a small Frost bear cub was seen trying to dig out the snow as it appeared that its parent was buried under the snow. As Naruto approached it, the cub turned to him and growled in an effort to try and scare him off, only for it to fail.

Looking down, Naruto reached down and firmly gripped the uncovered paw before pulling back, pulling the adult bear out from underneath.

With a nod of approval, he then went back towards his clone, leaving behind a happy cub and a bewildered adult.

**~Back with the rest of the Team~**

Kurama was currently sitting at the mouth of the cave as she kept watch for Naruto. She had felt his chakra signature at some point, so she was sure that he was close to them by now. The reason why she wasn't able to contact him via his mindscape was that if she did that than she would be taken back into the mindscape and would need him to bring her back out.

Suddenly, her nose picked up on a peculiar scent.

_'Cell Medals...Foxes...Ramen!' _"NARUTO!" Kurama shouted, and was soon relieved to Naruto appear alongside a shadow clone. As they approached her, everyone else soon arrived at the mouth of the cave as they heard Naruto's name shouted, which relieved them greatly to see the blonde back.

And apparently with some guests.

As Kakashi and the others appeared as well, while they were happy to see Naruto alive and well, they couldn't help but wonder who the Naruto's were carrying.

"Naruto! Thank Kami your alright, but...who are these two?" Kakashi asked as Naruto set the two unknown women **(AN: At least to to them.) **down before turning back to them.

"Sorry for worrying everyone, but these two are Mizore and Tsurara Shirayuki, they found me after I crashed into the mountain side. They were willing to help me get back to you guys, as long as I kept my promise to bring them back to Konoha."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this and couldn't sense any chakra in them, but could pick up a very potent energy residing within them. Nodding, he then spoke again.

"Well, alright - but why are you carrying them?" At this, Naruto couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"We-uh-ran into a little snag when we encountered some Frost bears and when we tried to lose them they were able to keep up. So I...kinda caused an avalanche in order to lose them. It worked, but we got caught in it as well."

Kakashi and the others couldn't help but sweatdrop at the blondes plan as Kakashi just ruffled Naruto's hair with a chuckle. "Well, at least all three of you are alright, come on lets get you three to the fire so you can warm up."

Naruto nodded as he followed the others inside the cave, not noticing two pairs of eyes that were staring at him from a distance.

**~?~**

As Naruto walked inside of the cave with the others, two large beings hid themselves from sight as they spoke.

**"He is the one...I can sense the others within him,"** The larger figure spoke in a gruff as it looked towards the other, who spoke in a soft feminine voice. **"I can sense them too, they appear to be regaining their strength."**

**"He holds much power within him, do you think he may be worthy?" **The other figure didn't speak at first, but nodded nonetheless.

**"Then we will wait - and when he is alone - we will confront him." **With a silent nod, the two turned around and retreated into the dense forest, leaving behind large footprints and a large abundance of ice.

**~At night~**

Naruto and the others were currently resting up after a long day as they sat around the fire. Shortly after Naruto had returned, Tsurara and Mizore had awoken and were quite surprised at the change of scenery.

After some time though, the two were quite welcome as no one seemed too estranged by their abilities nor by their appearance. Basically, they were quite happy at the moment.

As Naruto sat against one of the nearby walls as he thought about how the day had gone. He arrived at Snow, watched how people make a movie, destroyed a train full of mercenaries, got blasted into a mountain, met two Yuki Onna, and finally returned to his friends who are inside a cave.

...Yeah, today was NOT a normal day!

As Naruto was getting ready to sleep, he was pulled out of his drowsiness by Momoyo, who had a serious look on her face.

"Naruto-kun, can you come with me for a minute? I found something earlier and I think you need to see it." Naruto was a bit bewildered at the request but decided to comply as he then got up and followed her as they soon went further into the cave.

As they continued to go further, Naruto began to sense a foreign energy that was close by and grew serious. Whatever she found must be big.

As they reached the spot, Momoyo soon removed the fake wall and guided him through the passage. "When I was blowing off some steam earlier, I found this passage after sensing some form of energy. When I found it...I honestly didn't know what to do with it."

As they entered the room, Naruto was amazed at how the cavern seemed so well-made but his attention then fell on the container in the center of the room. As he approached, he was soon shocked beyond belief.

The cylindrical container was surrounded by a few peculiar objects while underneath them were loads of Cell Medals. The main objects, however, were what he was amazed at.

The first was a gun of sorts that had a 'pod' of sorts that acted as the gun's grip, and had an odd color design of black, green, and silver. And on the sides of it were two silver and green orbs.

The second, on the other hand, was a strange belt the had the same colorization as the gun, but held a single orb on it along with a slot for Cell Medals along with a turning knob.

Lastly, that last few objects were small grey cans with a small gorilla symbol on them.

"I didn't know what the other two objects were, but I recognized that the others were candroids," Momoyo said as she grabbed one and looked at it closely.

"Momo-chan, do realize what you've found?" Naruto asked as he picked up the belt and examined it closely, while Momoyo shook her head no.

"This is Kamen Rider Birth's gear, he was the secondary rider that fought alongside Kamen Rider OOO during their time!" Momoyo's eyes widened at this as Naruto then went towards the container and then opened.

Pulling off the lid, he was surprised to see that instead of it being filled with just Cell Medals, there also appeared to a note inside as well.

As Naruto pulled it out, he began to read out loud.

_"To the finder of this note, my name is Goto Shintaro, the second Birth. If you've found this message, than me and my mentor Date Akira have passed on."_

_"Though that may be, we did not go without leaving something behind. Like Kamen Rider OOO and the Abarangers, we have left behind our weapons and gear with the exception of the Proto-Birth belt, which was sadly destroyed some time ago."_

_"The reason we leave this, along with our Cell Medals, is that we hope that when the world is in jeopardy once more, someone would take up the belt and help protect it alongside the new OOO."_

_"While I cannot teach you how to use the belt as Date-san has taught me, I have, however, left behind a journal containing information on how to utilize the belt and all its systems. We have also added a few upgrades that can be accessed after you get further control of the suit."_

_"I pray that your future bodes well for you, and may your journeys guide you well."_

_"Goodbye, and Thank you...Goto."_

As Naruto finished he couldn't help but give a moment of silence to both Goto and Date, as did Momoyo in a show of respect.

Reaching inside, Naruto soon pulled out a green journal and opened it. Inside, he saw different notes written as they ranged from how to use the Birth Buster, to how to activate certain systems, and how to utilize some of the more...trickier forms.

"Man, Goto-san must've taken at least several pages worth of notes here," Naruto commented as Momoyo nodded as she was also amazed at the amount of information inside.

"Question is: What do we do with it?" Momoyo asked as Naruto began to think.

_'I don't think I should take it, if anything I already have the OOO drive and the Dino Brace, so who could...?' _It was then that a idea came to Naruto's mind as he turned to Momoyo.

"Why don't you take it?" Momoyo's eyes widened as she heard this as she stuttered, "M-Me? Why me?!"

"Well, you were the first person to find it so it does belong to you, and if anything it might be a good idea." She still looked concerned, but Naruto continued.

"Look, your a close-range fighter, this gear is made to deal with combat in all ranges! And besides, if you can learn how to use the Birth Buster, you'd be able to get rid of your long-range handicap!"

Momoyo heard this, but was still uncertain. Naruto made some fine points, and she did have quite the issue with targets at a distance, but still.

She was then pulled from her musings as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know it seems like a big decision, and if anything it is! But Momoyo, you're a strong fighter and a level-headed individual, I KNOW you can do this!" As Naruto let go of her shoulder, he then held up the belt and Birth Buster as he extended them to her.

For a moment she hesitated, but looking into Naruto's eyes she saw determination and honesty, and after a moment, she took them.

"I won't let you down," Momoyo said as a look of determination filled her eyes as Naruto grinned.

"You never will," he said seriously causing Momoyo to blush lightly at his answer, "C'mon, lets get everything and head back."

Momoyo nodded as her and Naruto began to grab the medals and other gear before leaving the cavern. As they left, a sense of peace and contention filled the cavern as the light soon dimmed before everything went dark.

**~The Next Day~**

Morning soon arrived for the team as they were all waking up and moving about. The reason for this though, was that Kakashi had called for a team meeting.

"Alright everyone, after what happened yesterday its apparent that Doto is quite the formidable foe. He's got an army, a fortress, and a good amount of select fighters that may be difficult to deal with."

"Taking them from the front isn't an option as we'll either be torn apart by their turrets, or, it'll be the mercenaries that Doto has stationed around the Palace." Stopping for a second, Kakashi then pulled out a small, drawn map.

"Thanks to Pakkun, I was able to find a mapping of the area and found that this place is pretty much placed right in the corner of two mountains, so it'll be difficult for us to reach the inside without getting spotted."

"Not true," a new voice piped as the others turned to see Koyuki, who was walking towards them, "Not far from here there is a cave system that'll take you through the rear of the palace, but its blocked by ice so you would need to find a way to break through."

The others looked surprised by this as she then continued. "The mercenaries won't be that much of an issue as they're just randomly found around the outskirts of Snow, but you'll need to watch out for Doto's Main guards, they are well-trained and very brutal."

Kakashi nodded at this as he turned to the others, "Alright, I guess we've got a strategy to get in. For now, we will stay back until tomorrow, give them the element of surprise."

The others nodded as they dispersed, but Naruto stayed behind as he turned to Koyuki, who turned to him as well.

"I bet your wondering why I did that?" She asked as Naruto nodded, prompting a sigh from her. "I've always been afraid to come back here, afraid that I would be killed on the spot for what my father gave to me, but...I can't stand to see the land suffer like this, not anymore."

"Your Sensei told me about you, how you've lived an unfair life as well as I have and yet you continue to smile, I ask this though, why?" At this, Naruto couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Because, I've managed to get past all of it. Everytime someone tried to put me down I got back up, everytime I was told I would fail I'd prove them wrong, and everytime I was beat...I would beat them back 100 times more!" Naruto stated as he turned and left, grinning the whole time as Koyuki was left stunned.

In her mind however, she couldn't help but think.

_'Perhaps, you might be right Kakashi, this kid might just be able to do it...'_

**(END! Of the chapter! Momoyo has found Birth's gear! Naruto, Mizore and Tsurara are now back with the gang! And two mysterious beings have spotted Naruto!)**

**(Alright, so this one was going to be made to go through the battle with Doto, but I've decided that next chapter would be the finale of this arc!)**

**(Now however, as some of you know I've gotten a few more requests on who's to be in the harem, so...after going through some things, I've decided on a few more people to be in the Harem! And those are:**

**-Ikaruga (Senran Kagura)**

**-Asuka (Senran Kagura)**

**-Homura (Senran Kagura)**

**-Cheetara 2011 (Thundercats) (Consider this a tribute to a friend of mine)**

**-Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono)**

**-And Rias! (Highschool DxD)**

**(Okay its small, but its still going! Besides, I'll have a chart drawn up on how they appear in the story so just give it time, but other than that we're done! Review what you thought, follow and fave to keep up with updates, and hope you all enjoyed! Ja Ne~!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(Hello~everybody! And welcome...(Suspense silence)...to the finale of the 'Battle of Snow' Arc! In this chapter: Naruto and the team begin their mission and launch their attack against Doto and his forces, and with a little help from an unlikely pair of allies...)**

**(Also, to those wondering when the other riders will appear, I have set up specific Arcs that will be centered around them and their situation. At best? They will be appearing some time after the Chunin Exams.)**

**(With that said, ENJOY THIS SUPER LONG CHAPTER~!)**

Key:

Human Speech / Thought: "Hi!" / _'Hello~!'_

Bijuu &amp; Monster Speech / Thought: **"This is it!" **/ **_'No turning back!'_**

Jutsu's / Transformations: **_"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" _**/ **_"Ta~Ja~Dor!"_**

Chapter 13: Battle for Snow, Finale!

"Alright, everyone understand the plan?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the different groups before him, which were made up of the different members of Team 7.

They all nodded as Kakashi continued, pointing them all out.

"Haku, you along with Gamel, Kazari, and Kurama are going to act as the distraction and draw out the Mercenaries from the palace. After a large portion of them are outside, do whatever it takes to hold them off or dispose of them."

"Next, Naruto and Momoyo's groups?" They looked as the man said that. "You are going to infiltrate the palace from the rear through the tunnels Koyuki-sama mentioned. After that, the two teams will head off in different directions."

"Momoyo, you along with Mizore, Mezool, and Ankh are going to deal with any other mercenaries along with Doto's elite guard. Koyuki-sama has mentioned that they may be very dangerous, so watch out."

"Finally, myself, Naruto, Uva and Tsurara will proceed and go after Doto. No doubt he will be further inside the palace, so we'll need to be on our guard at all times." The teams nodded along with Naruto as they began to make their way to their assigned positions.

"Naruto?!" Naruto turned and saw Koyuki as she walked up to him. "Whats up?"

She seemed a little unsure at first but spoke firmly. "Please make it back alive, alright?" Naruto blinked at first, before a small grin formed on his face as he gave her a thumbs up.

"You can count on me!"

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!) **

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

**(Instrumental)**

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby Bakuryū.

**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen Rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

**(Come on!)**

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

**(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakuryū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

The Palace Grounds were quiet, as the only sounds to be heard were from the different squads of mercenaries patrolling the area. They had been instructed by Doto to maintain watch over the main entrance in order to keep security at a maximum.

Things were seemingly going well, a few squads were by the main entrance while the rest were scattered about in front of them.

Though, a few of the squads captains couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen-

***BOOM***

-NEVER MIND, IT DID!

Looking outward, they soon spotted four figures standing, their forms hidden by the large cloud of smoke around them. As they readied their weapons, the four figures made themselves known as they walked out of the smoke.

The first was Kazari in his Greeed form, practically growling in anticipation as he banged his claws together, giving a loud 'clang' sound with each hit.

The second was Gamel in his Greeed form, and he seemed much more serious. Thanks to Naruto and the others coaching, he had learned to turn off his playful attitude in times where the necessity was needed.

The third was Haku, who had decided to wear her mask for facial protection. She had already formed a few 100 ice senbon, and was already picking out targets that were in the crowd.

The fourth and final figure was the most terrifying of the group. Kurama had decided that a bit of fear and intimidation would work on these fools, and had transformed into her Bijuu form. As she released her roar, the guarding mercenaries couldn't help but regret their decision to work the guard duty today.

However, one of the captains was more brave as he hopped onto one of the Kunai turrets. "Get moving you morons, theirs four of them and a hundred of us! Let 'em have it!" Just as he said that, he began to fire upon the group as the other mercenaries began to break from their stupor.

Haku weaved through handsigns quickly before slamming her hands into the ground. **_"Ice style: Great Ice Barrier!" _**Soon, a large wall of ice rose through the snow, stopping the incoming kunai as they stuck to it.

On the other side of the wall, Haku stepped away as Gamel positioned himself a few feet away from the wall while Kazari began to build up a small cyclone.

**"Alright!"** Kazari shouted as he caught Haku and Gamel's attention, **"Gamel, when I say 'now', you ram the wall with all your strength!"** Getting a nod from the hulking Greeed, Kazari then prepped himself.

_'_**_Alright...1...2...'_**

**"NOW!"** As soon as he said that, Gamel let out a battle cry and charged into the ice wall. As soon as he hit the wall, it began to break violently as large cracks began to spiderweb in different directions.

As soon as Gamel stumbled out of the hole he made, Kazari then released a powerful cyclone that slammed into the wall. Before, it wouldn't do much due to how sturdy the wall was, but thanks to Gamel...

***Crack!* *Crunch!***

...It was much weaker.

The wall soon shattered apart as the cyclone took the large chunks of ice and threw them towards the mercenaries. The captain's eyes widened as he shouted for them to move.

Most of them caught it, but any of those who were closer to the wall were unfortunate as they weren't able to hear the orders. In moments, multiple mercenaries were either crushed by the larger chunks or knocked back by the smaller bits of debris.

As he looked to see if any of the others were still alive, he was soon surprised to see a large fireball streaming towards him and the other gunners.

"Shit - jump!" He ordered as he jumped of the turret along with the other two gunners as the fireball soon slammed into the turrets, blowing them to smithereens.

By the group, Kurama couldn't help but grin as she had hit her targets, though the look of outrage on the captains' face was what made it all the more amusing.

"Damn fox!" The captain cursed as he pulled a sword from his sheath before turning to the others. "What are you standing around for? Attack them!" With a nod, the remaining mercenaries then charged forward with spears and swords at the ready while made his way towards the main opening of the palace.

**"Well, this'll be interesting,"** Kazari muttered as he crouched low and readied himself along with Haku and Gamel. Kurama glared at the incoming forces as her tails began to flick left and right.

At the Palace entrance, the captain soon went over to what looked like a Comms system before pulling out the speaker.

"All troops! This captain Haggard speaking! Four unknown attackers are currently tearing through our forces! I am requesting immediate back-up, this is not a drill!"

Outside, the mercenaries were not fairing well whatsoever against Haku and the others. Gamel was dealing blow after blow against the enemy after he had slowed them down with his gravity attack.

Kazari had opted to dealing with the troops swiftly as he was running through group after group, cutting them down with his claws or launching projectiles at them via his dreadlocks.

Haku was using the same tactic as Kazari as she used her speed to maneuver through them, but had also played on the defensive as she used her ice mirrors two quickly finish off larger groups.

Kurama decided to do her own things and was either smacking them away or burning them alive. She was really ruthless when it came to fighting.

However, it wasn't long before 150 more mercenaries began to pool through the entrance of the palace.

Haku seeing this, reached her ear and activated the ear piece she was wearing.

"Naruto!"

_"Yes Haku?"_

"The plan worked, more mercenaries are beginning to exit the palace!"

_"Great job! Alright, me and the others are going to infiltrate the Palace, do whatever you can to keep those mercenaries occupied!"_

"Will do!" Haku said as she pulled out more senbon before charging forward.

**~With Naruto and the Others~**

As Naruto turned off the the ear piece he then turned to the others.

"Alright, Haku and the others have lured out a large portion of the mercenaries inside, now is the time to move." As the others nodded, Naruto turned towards the wall of ice.

...

...

...

"Um, how do we get through this again?" Ankh asked as the others couldn't help but groan. The plan was full-proof, but they forgot what they were going to do to get through!

"First, we'll need to see how thick the ice is," Kakashi said as he walked up to the wall before placing his hand against it. He then channeled some chakra through as it connected to the wall.

"This thing's thick - very thick," Kakashi said as he stopped channeling chakra and backed up, "We'll need something big to break through."

"I've got it~!" Tsurara sang out as the others turned to her, only for their eyes to widen as they saw the weapon she had just pulled out.

It was colored dark-green and had a rectangular shape to it, and on the underside was the grip, to which Tsurara was holding firmly with her finger above the trigger. On the front end, a metal flap was pulled down to reveal 4 large barrels aligned right next to each other. And on the other end, another flap was opened up into a makeshift stock with four connected tubes inserted in the back.

The others quickly got away from the wall as Tsurara grinned.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

And with a few pulls of the trigger, she launched four speeding projectiles into the wall.

***Ka-BOOOOM!***

**(AN: Sorry Michael Bay, I suck with explosions!)**

As the teams turned back towards the wall once more, they couldn't help but gape as the wall was literally melted as their was ice, fire and metal scattered about.

"What the hell was that?" Momoyo asked as she picked herself up and looked at the destruction and at the still grinning Tsurara.

"That, my dear, was the destructive power of the M202 Flash rocket launcher, a weapon designed to fire 4 individual rockets that have the same explosive as a napalm bomb!" The others couldn't help but back away a few feet, slightly afraid of the Gun-crazy Yuki-Onna.

"Um, alright! Let's move!" Kakashi said as the others soon followed forth before reaching the back entrance of the Palace. Looking around, Kakashi spotted two different paths that lead both left and right.

"Alright, listen up! We have two paths we can take, and based on the structure of the Palace itself I can guarantee that Doto will be further inside."

"Now, Momoyo, you and your team will take the left pathway while Me and the others take the left. If you encounter any other mercenaries, deal with them quickly before they alert anyone else outside of the Palace."

"While your doing that, Me, Naruto and the others will be moving out to go and eliminate Doto's guards, and finally, we'll be going after Doto."

Getting a collective nod from the others, they soon split off and moved down the different corridors.

**~With Team MoMiMeAn~**

As Momoyo and the others advanced down the corridor, Mezool couldn't help but wonder something. It was no doubt that Naruto had intrigued her at first and she was very thankful that he had revived them along with making them whole once more.

But as far as how she felt about him, she knew she liked. Being the Greeed of love, this was a certainty to her. His kindness, his generosity, and overall his noble attitude had all attributed to this.

But it wasn't just her that felt this way, as she had sensed that several others had felt the same thing. The Haku girl held admiration in her heart, along with the Hyuga and Aburame girls as well. Momoyo held high respect for the boy, but she was slowly growing to adore him just as much.

As she had gone over the different memories and encounters that she had either witnessed first hand or within Naruto's mindscape, she was now certain that Naruto was slowly and almost unknowingly capturing the hearts of many girls and young women.

She of course didn't have any issues with this, in fact, she was all for it. She knew Naruto would require a large amount of girls in order to fully revive both clans, and so far he was doing an excellent job of it. She also knew that Naruto would be able to handle the situation easily.

He wasn't overly cocky about anything, and knew when certain lines needed to be established. He was the picture perfect definition of a strong and reliable leader, and no doubt could protect each and every one of them if the situation called for it.

For now though, she decided to keep her mouth shut. Why spoil the fun when its just getting started?

As they rounded the corner, however, it seemed that the fun had reached them as in front of them were about 20 to 40 mercenaries that looked like they were lounging around.

As one of them looked of to the side, his eyes widened as he soon saw the group simply standing there which was soon noticed by the others as well.

Silence blanketed the room, and as the groups stared at each other, Momoyo couldn't help but gain a predatory grin on her face as she then cracked her knuckles which was followed by Mizore, Mezool, and Ankh.

The Mercenary group gave an audible gulp as they began to reach for their weapons, though when they couldn't find them, they looked to see that they were frozen solid, courtesy of Mizore.

Sensing the oncoming beatdown, one of them couldn't help but close his eyes and brace himself.

_'This is gonna HURT!'_

**~With Team KaNaUvTsu~**

As the group began to make their way up the stairs, Uva stopped as he stood in place while the others turned to him.

"Uva, what's up?" Naruto asked as Uva then shifted into his Greeed form, his antennae twitching erratically.

**"Grr, I figured it was nothing at first but it appears I was wrong," **Uva growled as he turned to them. **"Be cautious, they're lacing the area with chakra to try and mess with our senses, but they hadn't counted on me. I can sense their greed, and judging by how faint it is, Doto's personal guard are waiting for us on the third floor."**

Kakashi was surprised to hear this, but after pushing his senses outwards, he confirmed it for himself as even he could pick up the growing amount of chakra.

"He's right, and I'm willing to bet they've also set up a trap of sorts for when we get there." As the others nodded, they soon continued to make their way up the steps till a large quake shook the Palace.

"What was that?!" Tsurara asked in surprise as Naruto and the others steadied themselves, though were caught completely by surprise by the loud roar that followed it. They were confused however, when they heard a groan of sorts come from Uva.

**"That - was the sound of Kazari and Gamel's new yummy."**

"New Yummy?" Naruto parroted as he rose an eyebrow.

**~With Team HaKaGaKu~**

**"ROOOOAAAAR!" **Was all that was heard as mercenaries were soon running away in a panic as a large chimera-like monster charged through them.

The monster itself looked rather fierce. Its main body and back legs resembled that of an rhino, but its front legs resembled that of tigers'. Rounding near its head, it took on the resemblance of an elephant, save for the saber-like teeth that were protruding outward.

Off in the distance, Kazari and Gamel were cheering for their new 'friend' while Kurama and Haku watched with a mild sweatdrop.

"So, how did you two make that thing again?" Haku asked as Kazari turned to her. **"Easy, we just made a normal yummy like we normally would, but we both infuse it with a bit of power from the core medals, and viola! Instant Combo Kaijen!"**

The two merely stood there before they shook their heads tiredly.

This was one weird ass day, honestly.

**~With Team KaNaUvTsu~**

As the group finally reached the third floor, Uva's antennae went crazy again as they twitched back and forth.

"Are they close Uva?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the Bug Greeed.

**"Yeah. Their close all right, in fact its almost like..." **Uva's 'eyes' widened as his head shot up.

**"They're above us!"**

As soon as he said that, three figures soon fell to the ground and landed a few feet from the group. The three ninja before them were Yuki ninja, based on the headbands they each wore.

The first of them was a young man with dark blue hair and teal eyes, and was wearing some type of armor, of which the other two were wearing as well.

The second person was a rather large male with dark purple hair and dark eyes, and was wearing a more bulkier version than the other two.

The final person was a young woman with light green eyes and pink spiky hair, sticking out of the helmet she was wearing. Along with the first two, she was also wearing the same armor, but it was made smaller to fit her size.

"So, you've managed to make it inside?" A voice came from one of the opposite doorways that was behind the three guard. Walking out, with a small frown on his face, was Doto himself.

"While I admit, your plan in eliminating after you've taken out most of my forces is admirable, but utterly useless. Nadare! Fuyukuma! Fubuki! Eliminate these fools!" Doto said before turning and leaving, getting a growl from Naruto.

"Damn, we can't just let him leave," Naruto said in irritation until a hand grabbed his shoulder, belonging to Kakashi.

"Naruto, I know you'd be against the idea, but go on ahead and catch Doto. We'll handle these three." Naruto looked surprised by this, but before he could say anything he looked and saw the determination in their eyes as they stared down their opponents.

"...Fine, wish me luck!" Naruto said as he ran and jumped over the three guards and made his way down the corridor. "Hey, get back here!" Nadare shouted as he was about to give chase till the entrance was blocked by a wall of ice.

"Your not going anywhere!" Tsurara stated as her eyes glowed white while Uva's body sparked with green lightning.

"Yeah, your fights with us!" Kakashi said as he raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan, getting a glare from Nadare as he turned to them.

His glare then changed into a deadly smirk as he cracked his knuckles while the others sized each other up.

Tsurara was glaring at Fubuki, Uva was staring a Fuyukuma, and Kakashi was analyzing Nadare. After a few moments of silence, the two groups soon charged forward and the clash began.

**~Tsurara vs. Fubuki: Begin!~**

"So, I have to fight a Yuki Onna, huh?" Fubuki said with a sneer as she pulled out a chokuto from her sheath while Tsurara had formed her signature ice claws, "Great, if I cut you down my name will be known throughout the land!"

Tsurara scoffed as her eyes glowed. "Really? A ninja who manipulates the ice around her against a being that has complete control over ice? You must not be right in the head." Fubuki snarled, feeling the woman before her practically treat her as if it were a joke.

"Don't underestimate a Yuki ninja!" She shrieked as she charged forth and brought her sword up to stab through Tsurara, only for Tsurara to side step her.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, **_Ice Spear!" _**As soon as she heard that, Fubuki turned around only to find a large spear of ice speeding towards her. Acting fast, she jumped out of the way as the spear impacted the ground, causing several ice spikes to form from the ground.

"You bitch! **_Ice style: Frozen Ice Prison!" _**Slamming her fist into the ground, causing several ice pillars to form around Tsurara. Grinning, she pulled out several explosive tags.

"Burn in hell!" She threw the tags and as soon as they connected to the pillars they exploded, sending ice and debris everywhere. She smirked in triumph, but her victory was short lived as she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Missing someone?" Her eyes then widened as she turned to launch another attack, but was soon stopped as a sword made of ice went through right through her armor and chest, courtesy of Tsurara.

"Sorry, but you'll be the one going to hell." Fubuki then fell to ground dead, leaving Tsurara as the victor.

**~Winner: Tsurara!~**

**~Uva vs. Fuyukuma: Begin!~**

Uva cracked his knuckles as green lightning surged through him, while Fuyukuma merely gave him a bored look.

"So this is my opponent? An overgrown bug? Pathetic." Uva glared at the large man, annoyed by the remark, but calmed himself and decided to play along.

**"Funny, that coming from an insolent human who's relying on a set of armor and a metal arm?"** Fuyukuma frowned at this, but grinned as he brought his arm out and readied it.

"Alright then, I'll make you eat those words!" With a thrust of his left arm, he launched his metal hand towards Uva. Acting on it, Uva jumped over the oncoming attack and charged towards Fuyu.

With a subtle twitch, the retractor cable began to pull the hand back, with it aimed to hit Uva in the back of the head. His antennae twitched, alerting Uva of the incoming attack.

Uva then jumped again, going over Fuyukuma as his hand re-connected. Turning to Uva, he then fired a cable from his palm, which soon wrapped around Uva.

"Let's see how you handle the cold! **_Ice Style: Snowy Grave!"_** Thrusting his other hand out, he launched a tsunami of snow towards Uva, which soon covered him.

Fuyukuma laughed arrogantly at the sight as he reeled the cable back into the arm, not noticing the snow beginning to melt. His laughing ended when he heard a voice from the snow.

**"You know, when I first came here, I despised the snow, the ice, all of it!" **As the snow began to melt faster, Uva's form seemed to change slightly.

**"But you know I learned? Some insects can adapt themselves to survive in certain situations, so..." **As the snow melted finally, his Greeed form had changed. His armor had bulked up slightly changed in color as the green armor had turned a dark blue, while his black armor had turned a dark grey. His eyes had also turned dark blue and his antennae had been replaced by a forked dynastinae and the blades on his forearms had extended and sharpened.

The biggest change, however, were the pair of large insect-like wings that were slowly revealing themselves, as they were hidden under a pair of large, armored wings.

**(AN: For anyone wondering, those type of wings are often referred a Elytra and a dynastinae is a type of horn certain beetles possess.)**

As Fuyukuma backed up slightly, Uva flexed his arms slightly as lightning surged through them.

**"I decided to adapt as well."** Fuyukuma shook himself from the trance and responded by launching a steam-powered fist towards Uva. Uva, however, didn't dodge.

As soon as the fist came close to him, he side-stepped it before grabbing the cable. **"Oh, is this yours?" **Uva taunted as he raised his blade toward.

Fuyukuma, however, laughed at this. "Hah! You honestly think that'll work? Nothing can cut that cable, not even-

**SLICE! CLANG!**

Fuyukuma's words died in his mouth as the cable was cut easily, followed by his metal hand falling down to the ground. Uva looked towards him and 'grinned'.

**"You were saying?" **Uva then decided to end this fight and, with a hard pull, brought Fuyukuma forward before delivering a strong left hook.

Fuyukuma backed away in pain, but Uva wasn't done as he grabbed the cable and began to swing the man around and around. After a minute of this, he released the cable and sent Fuyukuma flying into the wall.

Unfolding his new wings, he then threw himself into the air before channeling lightning into his foot. Diving down, he extended his foot out for the finish. Fuyu, who had recovered slightly, looked up to see the incoming attack and muttered.

"Shit."

**"Huragh!" **Uva's attack connected with Fuyukuma's armor, forcing the large amount of lightning through him and the armor, overloading it.

Jumping back, Uva turned away as he snorted.

**"Hmph! Hows that for an overgrown bug?"**

**BOOM!**

**~Winner: Uva!~**

**~Kakashi vs. Nadare: Begin!~**

"Fubuki! Kuma!" Nadare shouted as he saw his teammates get defeated by the other. He then turned and glared towards Kakashi, who had pulled out a pair of Kunai, and almost snarled.

"I'm gonna make you ninja pay for this, in the name of Doto-sama!" Nadare then slammed his hands together before taking in a breath.

**_"Ice Style: Frost Dragon bullet!" _**He then launched a large dragon made completely from ice towards Kakashi, who had begun to weave through handsigns as well.

"Not so fast! **_Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" _**Kakashi then launched a large torrent of flames that took the appearance of an eastern dragon, that soon collided with Nadare's jutsu.

It soon turned into a tug-of-war as both sides were trying to push as much chakra as they could into the technique in order to hit the other. Sadly, Kakashi's technique was stronger as it soon melted through the ice dragon and raced towards Nadare.

Nadare acted fast and dodged to the left, just in time to avoid the attack as it soon slammed into the wall. Taking his chance, Nadare rushed forward as he whipped out a kunai.

Kakashi brought his kunai up and blocked Nadare's before pushing him back. Gripping his kunai, Kakashi attempted to stab the other in the chest, but was annoyed to see the Kunai break as it made impact.

"Hah! Nice try, but with this armor on you can't pierce me!" Kakashi sweatdropped, as he couldn't help but cast a glance towards the bodies of the other two guards before looking back to him.

"Really?"

Nadare faltered, though the glance he gave his dead comrades did seemingly unnerve him, but he shook it off. "I-It doesn't matter! You still can't beat me!"

Kakashi shook his, honestly disappointed with the man's obvious stupidity, but pocketed his other kunai before rushing forward. Nadare attempted to block if Kakashi went for the punch, but was surprised to find a kick coming from behind.

Staggering forward, he was then sent back as Kakashi fist smashed into his face.

"You should realize," Kakashi said from the front while his shadow clone appeared from behind, "That above all, a ninja should always be wary of several different factors."

Nadare got angry and attempted to lash out at the two Kakashi's, but was surprised to see that when he attacked the first, it had burst into leaves.

When he attacked the other, it did the same.

"The first: Genjutsu." Turning around, Nadare soon saw Kakashi crouching low. Nadare snarled in outrage and charge forward before aiming a kick for Kakashi's head, only for it to be caught.

"The second: Taijutsu." Gripping his leg, Kakashi brought Nadare forward before punching him square in the chest, followed by two more in the stomach causing Nadare to double over.

"And finally, The third: Ninjutsu." Just as he said that, Kakashi poofed away as the real one charged forward with his hand sparking with lightning.

**_"Chidori!" _**However, rather than stab through, Kakashi slammed his palm straight into Nadare's armor, pushing him back. As Nadare tried to steady, he was horrified to see that his armor was damaged severely as cracks had formed around the spot of impact.

"What you fail to realize, is that a ninja must be prepared for everything and anything. And you, were not prepared whatsoever."

"God...DAMN YOU!" Nadare charged forwards, rage apparent in his eyes, as he charged towards Kakashi. He began to swing wildly, his anger practically blinding him, as Kakashi easily dodged every attack.

Seeing that fight has gone on long enough, Kakashi dodged one last time before kicking Nadare back.

"Time to end this." Kakashi then began to channel lightning chakra to his arm before thrusting it forward.

**_"Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!" _**Soon, a large hound made of pure lightning was sent forward before slamming into Nadare, blasting him backwards.

Kakashi then followed this by pulling out several kunai and charged them full of lightning chakra before he threw volley after volley. He stopped, however, as he concentrated on the last half of the kunai.

**_"Kamui!" _**Soon, a vortex opened up and absorbed the kunai inside before closing, before the vortex reappeared behind Nadare, releasing the second group as he was hit from both sides by the charged kunai.

Kakashi then jumped high as he practically loomed over Nadare before descending at high speeds as he over-charged his right hand.

**_"Rakiri!" _**With one final attack, Kakashi slammed down on Nadare, breaking through his armor and stabbing through his heart.

**~Winner: Kakashi!~**

As Nadare dropped to the ground dead, Kakashi let out a breath as he and the others re-grouped to rest.

"Uva?" Kakashi spoke up as he covered his Sharingan, getting the Greeed's attention. "How exactly DID you get that form anyway?"

**"During our training, I had asked Naruto to invest some time in examining certain insects in Wave. He ended up finding many different insects, such as a few moths, some giant centipedes, and a few others."**

**"However, Naruto eventually found a rather interesting specimen, a black Kabutomushi. After examining it, I decided to adopt its traits and features, to create a new form for myself in case I am fighting against an enemy that just so happens to be using an element I am weak against."**

Kakashi nodded, though he was intrigued by this, as he then asked "Are the other Greeed capable of doing this?"

Uva thought for a moment and nodded. **"Correct, though that would mean they'd need to acquire a sample of animal DNA that isn't already within them."**

**(AN: There's a project for you guys! The other Greeed will inherit another form based on a different animal, so for you guys, either PM me or tell me in the reviews what animal you want the other Greeed's second form to be based on!)**

Kakashi nodded as he rested himself against the wall.

'Good luck Naruto, it looks like you'll be the one to end this.'

**~With Naruto~**

"Get back here Doto!" Naruto shouted as he kept running, trying his best to catch up with Doto as they went through stairway to corridor and vice-versa. Doto was clearly irritated that the boy was still following him, and decided to get rid of him.

"Frost! Get rid of this brat!" Out of nowhere, twenty hidden ninja appeared from the rafters and drew their weapons. As Naruto saw this, he was about to pull out his sword when a crash was heard, coming from the wall next to them.

"What the-?!" Soon, the wall was broken down completely as wood and ice scattered about. When the ninja looked to see what caused it, they paled considerably.

Standing there, were about thirty Frost bears that looked ready to kill. When Naruto saw them, he was worried that they were going to attack him as well, but was surprised to see them turn to the Frost Guard.

With a mighty roar, they charged forward and attacked the ninja, biting or clawing their way through them as the ninja tried to fight back. Naruto was surprised that they were ignoring him, but was more so when he saw a familiar one turn to him.

It was the scarred Frost bear from the mountain!

The bear gave Naruto a look that he understood, before turning to the guard and joined in on the fight.

Naruto grinned at this before running around the battle and heading after Doto, but before he did he turned and shouted.

"THANKS GUYS, I WON'T FORGET THIS!"

As Naruto began to run again, he eventually entered a large room that looked similar to a colosseum, with Doto on the opposite side of it glaring at Naruto.

"You've been a thorn in my side long enough, boy! This chase ends here!" As Doto said this, he tore off his cloak to reveal a more advanced looking version of the armor the Elite guards wore.

Naruto, however, didn't seem fazed by this as he fixed a glare on Doto. "You honestly think you can win? The only thing that makes you strong is that armor your wearing! Without it, you'd simply send out your goons to carry out your dirty work!"

"And what about you? You honestly think you can beat ME, especially after I sent you flying into the mountain side?!"

Naruto didn't say anything, causing Doto to smirk, but his smirk disappeared at what Naruto said next.

"Yes."

"What?!"

"Yes, I can. Back then, I was reckless and let my own emotions take over, and I paid for it. But now? I've learned from my mistake, and I intend to prove it right here and now!"

Doto's eyes darkened in rage as he began to weave through handsigns. **_"Snow Style: Black Snow Dragon!" _**Soon, the large snow dragon formed and was sent towards Naruto, but rather than move from the spot he merely stood there and closed his eyes.

The dragon kept getting closer and closer, but Naruto didn't budge as he stood his ground. And before Doto knew it, his attack had hit.

***BOOM!***

Soon, the spot where Naruto stood was covered in snow and debris, a thick cloud of smoke covering the area. Doto was slightly shocked, merely by the fact that the boy just took the attack, but soon grinned.

"Hahaha! All that big talk, and you took the attack head-on?! What a waste!" He laughed for a bit, but his laughing died mid-way when he looked at the spot where the boy stood.

As the smoke cleared, it soon revealed a large, blue shield was stabbed into the ground, seemingly damaged from the attack based on the cracks that were spread it. As the shield began to disappear, three voices spoke up. Two male and one female to be exact.

"Now, what were hoping that would accomplish?"

"I think he meant for it to kill us, Boss."

"Hehe, too bad it didn't!"

As the shield vanished, standing there was Naruto along with two clones standing beside him, though their was a significant difference.

Naruto and his clone next to him looked the same, but the third clone was very different. She was taller than Naruto, at least by a head, and possessed several features that were akin to him. Whisker marks, blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing the same outfit as him, but her body had a lean and athletic figure to it, DD-cup breasts, and her long hair was tied into two ponytails.

This was Naruko, Naruto's gender-swapped form that he had made when he created a ridiculous jutsu when he was in the academy by the name of the "Sexy Jutsu".

Naruto looked to Naruko with a blank-look while she still had a grin on her face.

"Uh, Boss? How did she get here?" C. Naruto asked in confusion while Naruko pouted as she crossed her arms. "Oh, come on! You needed a girl for this so I decided to drop by!"

"But, I summoned a normal clone, how did you come out when I hadn't even used that jutsu?" Naruto asked, still confused by this result as Naruko merely giggled, disturbing Naruto and the other clone slightly.

"Don't worry, Naru-nii~! For now, lets kick this guys ass!" She said as she looked towards Doto, getting the other two to get back into focus. Doto, on the other hand, scoffed at this.

"Please! So you made some clones, what's the difference?" Naruto, however, grinned as he raised his arm to show that Bakuryū brace, as did the others, but they looked different.

Naruto's brace had the face-plate of a red T-rex on it, Naruko's had a yellow pterosaur, and the other clone's was a blue Triceratops.

Naruto then pulled a rather familiar pose as he flipped the Brace's mouth open, followed by a flash of green from the eye, as the others followed in tow before bringing the brace to their shoulders.

"Bakuryū Change!"

The three then pressed down on the buttons as light soon covered their bodies as the Abaranger crest formed on their chests. Soon, the light began to die down as it began to form different suits on the three.

Naruto's suit was red with a white-diamond trim on it, C. Naruto's was blue with the same trim, and Naruko's was yellow but had a small skirt at the waist along with the trim.

Finally, the light formed a helmet around their heads with a different look to each of them. Naruto's was given the look of a Tyrannosaurus, C. Naruto was given the look of a Triceratops, and Naruko was given the look of a pterosaur, and as the masks finally formed they each roared to life.

"Explosive Energy, AbaRed!" Naruto announced as he struck a pose.

"Explosive Seriousness, AbareBlue!" C. Naruto announced as he struck his own pose.

"Dashing Courage, AbareYellow!" Naruko announced as she struck her own pose.

"Rampaging Dino Guts!" Naruto shouted as he presented the the Abaranger symbol as it glowed, before all three of them form turned one by one to the side with an arm extended and another above their head.

"Bakuryū Sentai!"

The then turned before slamming their feet to the ground and shouted all at once.

"ABARANGER!" As they said this, a brief but strong explosion came from behind them, finishing their roll call. 'Where'd that explosion come from?' They each thought with confusion as they each got into stance.

**~Naruto vs. Doto: Begin!~**

Doto shook his head before going through several seals before exclaiming **_"Ice Style: Frozen Hell Storm!"_**

Soon, a powerful wind blew throughout the room as snow and ice began to form everywhere, surprising the three sentai.

"Like it? This is a jutsu that creates the perfect arena for me to to fight in!" Naruto and the others stayed in their stances before running forward.

Naruto reached for his belt and pulled out a long staff that was red and white in color with the same pattern as him and a small Tyranno head at the end of it. This is the Tyranno Rod.

Charging forward, he aimed the for Doto's midsection only for the man to dodge to the side only for Naruto to make a sharp turn and slammed the end of the staff into the side of Doto's face.

Doto backed away in pain as he gripped his face before hearing a battle cry from the side. Turning he soon saw Naruko running at him with two daggers that looked similar to Ptera. These are the Ptera Daggers.

Running up, she sliced at his armor but pulled back seeing no damage going through. Doto, seeing this, pulled out a weapon he had been making for some time.

Reaching behind his back, he took out an odd looking blade that looked like a cross between a rapier and a broadsword with a white hilt that had a vibrant red gem on the bottom of it.

Forcing some chakra through it, he slammed the blade into the ice in front of him, causing a large set of ice spikes to grow rapidly.

Naruko seeing this, immediately jumped back to avoid getting impaled, but was surprised to see some of them coming from behind her as well.

However, before it could reach her, Naruto came out of nowhere and picked her up bridal style before jumping from the spot as they spikes shot upward. Landing, Naruto set Naruko down as she steadied herself.

"What the hell is that weapon?" Naruko asked in bewilderment, though she was lucky the helmet was blocking her blush that had risen up after Naruto had saved her.

Doto, having pulled the weapon from the ground, laughed as he heard this.

"Oh, you mean this?" He said as he gestured the sword. "This is the Ice Breaker, a sword designed to pierce through any and all types of ice, and can form anything from it through the wielders' will. With this weapon, and my jutsu combined, no one will get in my way!" Doto shouted maniacally as Naruto and the others frowned.

_'Damn, that may complicate some things...unless?'_ Naruto then concentrated before a Core Medal appeared from his body, turning out to be the Gorilla medal.

"Alright, lets try this!" Opening the Braces 'mouth', he placed the Core Medal inside it before closing it, and was surprised to hear the Brace say something.

**_"Core Medal Change~! Go~rilla!"_**

**(AN: Think of how the Gaburevolvers from Kyoryuger sound like.)**

Soon, light covered Naruto again as his suit began to change. The red changed to grey and the white diamonds turned to a black and white hexagonal shape. Finally his shoulders and knees soon gained an armor plate that looked like the ones from the SaGoZo combo while on his arms were the Gori Bagoon gauntlets.

On his head, he now possessed a new helmet that looked like a Gorilla with two red eyes behind a black visor.

Naruto roared as he slammed the Bagoon's against eachother, causing the the ground to shake and the ice around them to crack violently. As he then stopped, he looked towards Doto and charged.

Getting close enough, Naruto jumped upward and brought his arms up for an attack. Seeing the incoming damage, Doto backed away as Naruto slammed into the ground, causing the ice to crack violently and left a small crater in his place. As Doto prepped himself, he then found himself in immense pain as he felt something slam into his back.

From behind, C. Naruto had rammed into Doto with a blue shield that bore a resemblance to Kera, with a pair of twin horns on it as well as a single horn that he had used to ram Doto with. And this was the Tricera Bunker.

**(AN: No homo.)**

Stumbling forward, Doto felt his back and his eyes widened in outrage. Apparently, the force of the impact had managed to puncture his armor from behind.

He was brought out of his shock as a hard punch slammed into his face, courtesy of Naruto. He then followed it up with another punch into Doto's gut before sending in an uppercut straight into Doto's chin, sending him into the air.

However, the beatdown wasn't over as Naruko jumped high into the air before diving down and delivered a strong kick to his head, launching him into the ground while Naruko landed gracefully.

As the other two grouped up with her, Doto began to get up as his eyes were almost bloodshot in anger.

_'Those damn runts! Thats it! THEY DIE NOW!'_ Getting up, Doto began to weave through seals as fast as he could.

"What the...? What's he doing?!" C. Naruto asked as Naruto and Naruko turned to see that Doto was building up a lot of chakra, and fast.

"I don't know, but it looks like he's got one last thing up his sleeve, lets finish this together!" With a collective 'Hai!' Naruto re-opened the jaw on his brace and, in a flash of light, returned to his AbaRed form.

Pulling out their weapons, Naruto's staff folded in two and attached to the back of the Tricera Bunker with the Tyranno head on top and tail on bottom, while the Ptera Daggers connected to either side of the shields' grip, forming the Dino Bomber.

With Naruto behind it, and C. Naruto and Naruko at his sides, Doto soon finished as he then launched his final attack.

**_"Ice Style: Unholy Ice Age!"_**

**_"Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite!"_**

With a pull of the trigger, the then fired off a strong blast of energy towards Doto, who had then thrusted his sword forward before launching a powerful beam of concentrated Ice chakra. In a flash, the two attacks soon met as they soon slammed into eachother.

As Naruto and the other's attack continued, they began to realize something was off. Concentrating, they realized that Doto's attack was getting stronger, and fast!

"I see you've noticed my attacks' hidden ability, ne? When this Jutsu is used, it absorbs the remaining chakra from the snow and ice around us, increasing its power more and more! Face it, YOU'VE LOST!" Doto shouted in maniac glee as the attack began to push against theirs more and more.

Naruto grit his teeth in an attempt to try and hold himself and the others in place as the they pushed more power into their attack. However, they were soon taken by surprise when a pair of voices rang out inside their heads.

**_'We see that you are in a slight situation...'_**

**_'Allow us to lend you some of our power!'_**

Suddenly, they felt a cold but powerful energy surge through them as it went through to the Dino Bomber, causing their attack to shift in colors to a mixture of blue, purple and white.

Doto felt achieved as he thought he was winning, but it soon changed to horror and confusion as their attack began to overpower his!

"What?! How, how could I let myself be bested by mere children!" The attack soon reached him as it shattered the sword and slammed into him, launching him through the wall behind him.

**~Winner: Naruto!~**

As Naruto and the others cancelled the attack, they fell to the ground in a heap as they dropped the Dino Bomber.

"Heh, hell yeah! We won!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist into the air, earning a set of cheers from Naruko and C. Naruto. Before they could react, however, the three were surprised when they felt the ground shake.

"What the...?!" Naruko started until the wall to the left of them began to shake.

"Everyone, back up!" Naruto said as they all backed as the wall began to crack before...

***Crash!***

Soon rubble and other broken fragments were soon spread out as the three regained their bearings after the wall broke down. What they weren't expecting, however, were the two giants that were standing there!

The first looked like Tyranno, but with several differences. Its jaws were longer and had more teeth in them, and it had a pair of frill-like spikes on either side of its head. And its color was interesting, as it was a mixture of blue, purple, yellow for the eyes, and white.

The second looked like Tricera, but only a few differences. It didn't possess the three long horns on its head, but it had three short ones and a large frill on its head, and it was slightly shorter than Tricera. The color scheme was the same, but instead of purple it was a light pink color.

Looking at them, Naruto could tell that they were Bakuryū though he had never seen them before, but he couldn't help but feel that they looked very familiar.

He was brought from his musings when one of them spoke.

**"Heh heh, you are quite the intriguing one, Rider." **Looking up, he saw that it was the large carnivore that had spoken up. **"When I first had sensed them, I was almost tempted to laugh, but after sensing your Brace awaken, I was interested in meeting you."**

"'Them'? Who's them?" Naruko asked in confusion, but jumped back when she turned to see the smaller Bakuryū right next to her.

**"The other Bakuryū, of course. After we were sealed away years ago, we had figured that when the Abaranger's would eventually pass, the Bakuryū would return to their egg-like state."**

"Wait, how do you know about the Abarangers? And the other Bakuryū?" Naruto asked cautiously, curious but concerned for his children's safety.

...What? They see him as a mommy already!

The large Bakuryū seemed to laugh as it made a certain noise in its throat. **"You do not know of us? It is of no surprise, but I suppose we may as well introduce ourselves."**

**"I am CarnoRyutus."**

**"And I am ChasmoShieldon."**

**"And we are the Legendary Bakuryū!" **While Naruko and C. Naruto were confused, Naruto had paled considerably and was sweating up a storm.

Ryutus saw this, and promptly laughed. **"HAHAHAHA! The boy looks like he saw a ghost!"**

Naruto hearing, snapped out of his trance. "W-W-Well what do you expect?! You two were the ones that brought about the first Ice Age, and nearly did it again!"

Shieldon nodded as she got close to the three. **"That may be true, but that was something done through the influence of our first master."**

Naruto stopped as he looked at them, "First master?"

**"Yes. You see, before we had gained our intelligence, we were merely animals without any sense of direction in life. After we changed, we had figured we could do what we wish, but that was not the case."**

**"After we awakened, we found ourselves bound to that infernal sword, and to an extant the wielder holding it. And through his influence, our minds were filled with his evil and we soon found ourselves following through with his plans."**

Naruto frowned when he heard this, the mere thought of such an act reminded him of those who manipulated others into doing their own dirty work.

"So - because of this sword - you were controlled and manipulated into thinking like they did?" They nodded at this and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Why tell me this? And why look for me?" Ryutus didn't speak up, but Shieldon did as she bowed her head slightly.

**"We wish...for you to be our new master."**

...

...

...huh?

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto asked with a clearly shocked expression on his face.

**"We want you to take us in like the other Bakuryū," **Ryutus said not looking at them, clearly not wanting his pride to be diminished.

"N-No no no, I mean, why? Why ME?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself, still confused by why they wanted him.

**"Because of your heart," **Shieldon answered, everyone facing her now, **"While you may not possess the sword, we can sense your Dino Guts and can see that you are not one to be overtaken by power. And with the abilities and forms you possess, it is a surprise to us."**

**"And it is also because of your resolve, something we haven't seen since the previous AbaRed. You are headstrong but noble, you are strong but continue to grow stronger, and no matter how powerful you are you never underestimate an enemy."**

Naruto was honestly surprised to hear this, from former enemies no less, but couldn't help but feel a sense of pride hit him. Sure, he knew he was getting stronger, but he didn't really think he'd be comparable to Ryouga.

And looking back, they were right. He always fought for his friends and family, and would no doubt go through hell and back for them.

Looking at the two, Naruto spoke. "So if I did take you in, how would you be able to help me in the future?"

**"Aside from our standard abilities, you could draw on our power and gain a new form, or if you wish it, we can bond with another human you deem fit to take us as their partner."**

**"That, and we'd be able to help you crack down on any poor fool who'd try to go against you in terms of size," **Ryutus said with a knowing grin on his face, that was also matched by Naruto. Oh he knew what they were referring, and that is something that he'd definitely look forward to.

After a few minutes of thought, Naruto came to a decision.

"Alright, I'll become your new master."

The two nodded but before anything else Naruto held up his hand.

"But, on two conditions."

"One, their will be no fighting with my children. They are still young and do not possess their old mindsets yet, so no roughhousing."

"And two, if you attempt to betray us, I'll put you back on ice," Naruto said with a playful smirk, somewhat being mirrored by Ryutus.

**"Fine, but if you become consumed by your own power, I'll freeze what makes you a man!" **The two stared for a moment, but slowly began to laugh until they were in hysterics. Shieldon couldn't help but shake her head at her friends attitude, but was happy to see that things may work out for them.

After they settled down, Naruto soon sealed them within himself, leaving him and the other two in the room.

"Well, guess its time to go," C. Naruto said as he soon poofed out of existence, while Naruko sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I've gotta go too. But I'll be back, Naru-nii! Just wait for me~!" Naruko gave a playful look of sadness, though the grin on her face wasn't helping it, and soon poofed away also, leaving Naruto.

"...Seriously, how did she get here?!"

**~Four Days Later~**

A few days had passed since Doto's demise, and things had managed to work out well for the land. Since Doto was now dead, the mercenaries had surrendered and were rounding up by the militia.

And, thanks to Koyuki, the land was given something they had never imagined seeing. Apparently, the crystal that Doto wanted was in fact a key, that ended up activating several large generators that began to melt the snow in the land and, give them their first spring.

Many of the citizens were happy that things were finally going well for them, and had celebrated for quite awhile. The teams were also seen with a grand amount of respect and praise, especially Naruto since he basically killed off Doto.

Because Doto is dead, Koyuki decided to follow her lineage and became the new Daimyo, and had begun work on helping the people in rebuilding, with the assistance of Naruto and the rest of Team 7.

Speaking of Naruto, after he had returned to his team, he had decided to rest up for a few days since he was pretty exhausted from the whole experience. But, he soon found his relaxation halted when...a certain something happened on his second day.

**~Flashback: Two Days Ago~**

***Knock* *Knock***

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked towards the door of his room, clearly confused as to who had just knocked. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Oh! It was Koyuki!

"Come in!" As the door opened, Koyuki soon stepped into the room dressed in a formal kimono that was colored light blue, and had her hair done up in a bun. Looking towards Naruto, she smiled.

"Feeling better Naruto?" She asked as she closed the door before sitting down next to him. Said blonde smiled as he nodded.

"Yup! After a nice long rest, I feel like I'm ready for a new mission!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist into the air, earning a light giggle from Koyuki.

"Well, thats good to hear," She said as the two merely sat their, a slightly awkward silence filling the air. Shuffling around, Koyuki decided to speak.

"Naruto, I...thank you," She said as smiled, "You saved this land from a terrible fate, and most of all helped fulfill my father's dream of bringing spring to the land, and for that I-"

She was stopped as a hand was placed on her shoulder, which belonged to a smiling Naruto. "It was no problem, Koyuki-chan! If their ever is danger, I'd be more than happy to assist!"

Koyuki's eyes were wide by the sudden proclamation, but her eyes gained a mischievous glint in them as she got close to Naruto.

"Well then, I suppose THIS could be my form of compensation for your help~."

Before Naruto could ask what she meant, Koyuki gripped Naruto's arms before bringing his lips to hers. Naruto's mind went blank, and didn't move whatsoever as Koyuki continued to take the air from him.

For her part, she was happily taking her time and savored the kiss quite well. After a few minutes, the need for oxygen was apparent and she soon separated from him, a thin but noticeable string of saliva stretching out before breaking.

"Hmhmhm...yum~" Koyuki said with a good blush on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes why Naruto's eyes were swirling wildly as he swayed slightly.

"Ehehehe...hehe...heh" With a few incoherent mumblings, Naruto soon passed out from the shock and felt back with a limp. Koyuki giggled softly before placing a kiss on his cheek before turning to leave.

"I can't WAIT to see his reaction to the news~!" Koyuki said gleefully as she then exited the room.

**~Flashback Over!~**

The 'news' she mentioned was that she was going to form an alliance with Konoha, which was great news in reality, but not so much in how it would be done. Well, at least for some people that is.

Apparently, she decided to form the alliance through a marriage contract, with her offering herself as the one to marry. But that left the question, who was she going to marry? It came to a surprise, and a bit of outrage, when she said that it involved a certain blonde-haired, whisker-marked ninja.

Needless to say, things were a little awkward until Mezool decided to try and fix things up when she raised this.

"The Hokage did mention that Naruto-kun will require multiple wives, and this would also be beneficial to Konoha, so why not?"

After some mulling over, they finally relented and accepted it, but made it clear that he would only marry after he comes of age. Koyuki agreed with this, and the deal was sealed.

Needless to say, Naruto was very surprised to hear what had happened and was honestly not sure how to react to this. I mean, he was set to marry one of his favorite movie actresses / a newly appointed Daimyo, how could he react?!

Also, since the everything had settled down, the film crew were finally able to finish the film and it was set to reach theaters in two months.

But, eventually their stay came to an end as they had to return to the village, so after a few goodbyes the team got back onto their boat and began their trek back home.

However, off somewhere else, a certain person had picked up on something.

**~Off in a random hot spring~**

"What the?! My pervert senses are tingling! I'm sensing a young man...surrounded by...multiple woman?! Wait, a new has joined them...now I'm getting details...blonde hair, whiskers, a large amount of chakra...! YES! MY GODSON IS ON HIS WAY OF BECOMING A MAN!"

"What the hell was that? Who said that?!"

"DAMNIT I WAS TOO LOUD!" Soon, a man with long, white, spiky hair was seen running out of a tree as multiple woman in towels were seen chasing him with a promise of death.

Huh, wonder who that guy was?

**(And~we're done! So, how was it? Was it good, exciting, cool, what?! Sorry, I'm just kinda glad we're finally done with this Arc! And also...I will NOT be doing another chapter this long unless it is called for, because this took forever!)**

**(So, a few announcements from me; #1: How the other Riders will appear in the story. While they will be arriving to Naruto's world, they will not remain their for long as they will soon leave at the end of their Arc, which'll be about 4-6 chapters. BUT, they may return in the future.)**

**(#2: The Harem: Now I've been updating it a lot and I notice that people are wondering how many people will be in it, and I have come up with a final answer, and that is...the final amount of people in the harem will be 50! Massive, I know, but I know I can work with it! And since thats the case, here is the final list!)**

**Hinata Hyuga,** **Fem! Shino Aburame,** **Fem! Haku Yuki Momoichi,** **Fem! Ankh,** **Fem! Kurama,** **Mezool,** **Angewoman,** **Sakuyamon,** **Momoyo Kawakami,** **Hana Inuzuka,** **Koyuki Kazehana,** **Mizore Shirayuki,** **Tsurara Shirayuki,** **Moka Akashiya, ** **Erza Scarlet,** **Mikoto Uchiha,** **Ayame Ichiraku,** **Tia Harribel,** **Yoruichi Shihōin,** **Akiza Izinski,** **Tayuya,** **Kin,** **Suì Fēng,** **Emilou Apacci,** **Franceska Mila Rose,** **Cyan Sung-sun,** **Ikaruga,** **Asuka,** **Homura,** **Cheetara 2011,** **Ikaros,** **Nymph,** **Astrea,** **Anko,** **Fu,** **Fem! Chomei,** **Yugito Nii,** **Matatabi,** **Tenten,** **Konan,** **Isaribi,** **Tenryuu,** **Harbour Hime,** **Kyōka ****Kagamiin,** **Tearju,** **(Hidden),** **(Hidden),** **(Hidden),** **(Hidden),** **(Hidden)**

**(For those wondering, the ones marked as (Hidden) are girls that will not be revealed till they are found or fully-enter in the story. If you can guess it, than I'll show it, but lets just say that one of them has been found already~)**

**(And #3: The updating. As you all know, I'm currently in High School and we're getting close to the end of my Junior year, but once I start Senior year I'll be able to get some more time to work on chapters, but at the moment, this story is my second priority, right after Spectacles and before Kaiju Summoner.)**

**(With all that said, Thank you guys and gals for reading! If you liked, tell me in the reviews and follow &amp; fave if you wish to keep up! See you all later, Ja Ne~!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Kamen Abaranger OOO

**(AND WERE BACK! That's right everyone, its time for another addition of Kamen Abaranger OOO! And more importantly, its time to get ready for...THE 'CHUNIN EXAMS' ARC! *Loud applause everywhere*)**

**(This Arc will be the one that'll introduce many characters into the story, and even more so, the Harem. It'll also be the one that will include some new forms, powers, and abilities to the group. Also, I may have made a slight error when the last chapter went up, as I had accidentally forgotten to place a certain character's name into the harem roster, which would've made the list number a total of 51! So, now added to the list, Rias Gremory!)**

**(With that all said, enjoy! I do not own anything in this story except for some of the rider forms, abilities, and maybe even a few characters.)**

Key:

Human Speech / Thought: "Alright!" / _'Its time!'_

Bijuu &amp; Monster Speech / Thought: **"We're back!" **/ **_'And badder than ever!'_**

Jutsu's / Transformations: **_"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" / "A~barenOh!"_**

Chapter 14: Return to Konoha and the start of a new protocol!

"So these...Bakuryū are around the size of a Master summon?" Kakashi asked as he looked to Naruto. After the group had got off from the boat, they had been walking for a few hours now and decided to pass the time by talking.

"Yep! And they've got multiple forms that they can merge into, mostly depending on what the situation calls for and what type of enemy we'd encounter. Though, I still don't know when they'll be able to do this yet..." Naruto said until a voice spoke up in his mindscape.

**_'If I'm right about this *Grunt* they'll reach maturity in about *Grunt* a month!'_**

_'Ryutus, why do you sound like you've been running a mile?' _

**_'Because...TYRANNO WON'T GET OFF MY BACK!' _**Naruto recoiled at the sudden increase in volume. _'Tyranno? Can you please get off of Ryutus' back?'_

A roar from Tyranno was his answer as soon he heard a sigh from Ryutus.

**_'Thanks, and while they won't be able to come out for awhile, that doesn't mean that we can't. So if you need us to lend you some back up, just pull us out of here, got it?'_**

_'Got it Ryutus,' _Naruto thought as he soon closed the link before returning to focus. As the group continued to make their way, Momoyo decided to ask something.

"Naruto-kun?" She said causing Naruto to turn to her, "You mentioned that Birth was a Rider that fought alongside OOO, right? By chance, were there any others that had helped OOO as well?"

Naruto looked slightly confused by this till a look of realization appeared. "Well, Eiji didn't know that many other Riders by heart, but he had met a few."

"One of the first he met up with was a Rider named Kamen Rider W, who used these things called Gaia memories, which utilized the energy and knowledge of certain elements in the world. Actually, he wasn't just one person, he was more like a two-in-one type of Rider. The driver they used allowed for one person's mind to possess one half of the body while the other's body served as the base of the transformation, with him in control of the left half."

"Oh I remember that one now," Ankh said abruptly as the others turned to her. "Eiji had helped this Rider out a few number of times, one of which was when three evil Core Medals had fused with a Gaia Memory to create a giant Rider named Kamen Rider Core, who was a being that was made up of the past memories of the previous Riders."

"After he was created, W and OOO worked together to defeat Core and eventually defeated him, destroying the Core Medals and Gaia memory in the process."

The others looked amazed by this, and looked to Naruto for more.

"After W, Eiji had soon met up with another Rider named Fourze, who was an astronaut-themed Rider. His driver used things called astro-switches, which were created using cosmic energy that came from space. Fourze had helped Eiji out when a Rider from the future came to destroy the Riders of the past, then helped defeat a man who had attempted to use his newfound power to rule the Universe."

"Truthfully, Eiji had encountered many Riders at some point or another, but he never did get to know them all as they had there own duties to fulfill," Naruto finished with a shrug of the shoulders as the others seemed to understand that. Soon the group drifted into a calm silence, while Naruto couldn't but glance towards Ankh and the others and grin.

_'I can't wait to see what the Old man says about this!'_

**(Kamen Rider OOO: Anything goes)**

**(You count the medals! One, Two, and Three!)**

Core medals fall to the ground scattering.

**(Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!)**

Naruto is seen lying on the fourth's head.

**(Instrumental)**

Naruto places a cell medal in a ride vendor before it transforms into a motorcycle, he then rides down the streets of Konoha.

**(Iranai motanai yume no minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

Naruto is walking through Konoha; Momoyo is training at the Forest of Death; Haku is seen sitting by the lake.

**(Free na joutai sore mo ii keno (It's fine to be completely free)**

Kurama is sitting by the Namikaze compound playing with the baby Bakuryū.

**(Kokkara hajimaru (It Starts now!) The show we're waiting for)**

Kamen Rider Gaim charges into a group of inves with his swords connected at the hilt.

**(Count the medals! One! Two! And three!)**

Ankh holds up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

**(Umnei wa kimi hottokani (But you can't ignore fate)**

Momoyo lands by Naruto's side who then smirks before jumping in the air to deliver a double kick to a group of bandits.

**(Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you can do is keep moving forward)**

Naruto spars with Kurama with his chakra chains while Mezool looks on with interest.

**(Michi naru tenkai (Mysterious turn of events!) Give me energy)**

Naruto, Kurama, Mezool, Uva, Kazari, Ankh, and Gamel are in their human forms back to back, with a group of angered villagers surrounding them.

**(Count the medals! One! Two! And Three!)**

Naruto is now holding up the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno medals.

**(Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu date blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

The Akatsuki appear with pein leading them before they leap away from a barrage of rockets coming from Kamen Rider Fourze who then speeds towards them with his rocket at full blast.

**(Jibun no kachi wa jiban de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decided what your worth is)**

Orochimaru appears with sound ninja behind him; Naruto and his new friend Hino share a look before they grin; They both shout "HENSHIN" as they don their rider forms.

**(OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO!)**

Naruto, Hino, Wizard, Fourze, and Gaim charge at each other delivering blow for blow before launching their final attacks at one another.

**(Come on!)**

The result of their combined attacks causes a major explosion.

**(Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Fire up that heart!)**

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba attempt to charge towards Naruto but are soon sent flying courtesy of Momoyo and Hana; Naruto appears at the Chunin Exams on his ride vendor before launching to his fight.

**(Mitasareru mono wa sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

Naruto grins from the cockpit of the AbarenOh as he charges forward towards Orochimaru's summon, Manda.

**(Life goes on! Honki dashite! Tatakau no nara (Time to get serious! if you going to fight)**

All over Konoha the candroids are seen screwing with the civilians much to the ninja's amusement.

**(Makaru ki shinai hazu (Then don't worry about losing!)**

In the shadows the Akatsuki are seen missing a few men; With Wizard and Gaim they share a nod before leaving to their friends; In the final shot we see Naruto, his friends, family, allies and girlfriends grouped together with all of the OOO combo's standing behind them with the Bakuryū roaring in the background.

**(Opening end)**

It took some time, but the group had managed to reach Konoha by late afternoon and decided to check in with the Hokage. After checking in with Izumo and Kotetsu, they began to make their way to the tower. Kakashi then decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for some time.

"Um, Naruto? Exactly, how are you sure that the Hokage will allow your friends to join our ranks? Just your word alone won't be that much to convince him," Kakashi silently said to Naruto.

"I know that, but think about it; Sure, they aren't exactly ninja but they're techniques could prove more than useful, not to mention they've got years of experience." Kakashi thought on that and couldn't help but nod, seeing as most of their abilities could help out with certain departments such as the T&amp;I Department. Their ability to get information was more than useful by all means.

"Alright, I guess that would work, but what about Kurama? You do realize that there might be a bit of...tension, right?" Naruto couldn't help but frown a bit. He knew that she could be trusted, but a few others might be apprehensive about the matter.

"I know, but I'll get to that when the time comes," Naruto reassured, earning a nod from Kakashi. Truthfully, he had been a tad bit surprised by the fact that Naruto had known about the Kyūbi as well had conversed with it, but to release her out in the open? Either he had been tricked into doing so, or he trusted her well enough to release her, and Kakashi knew that Naruto wasn't so easily fooled at times so he had kept his mind open to it.

And thankfully, she had proved to be both an ally and a friend they could count on.

The Greeed themselves had made him slightly suspicious, especially after learning that they were once enemies of the second OOO. Though, he at least was given an understanding around the reason why they had been hostile after learning about how the original OOO had destroyed one of each of their Core Medals, and after fighting alongside them in Snow, he could say that they were alright.

The others also seemed to be fine with them, with Mezool's motherly nature, Gamel's childish mind, Kazari's mischievous attitude, Ankh's nonchalant opinion and Uva's serious outlook, they all seemed like a very dysfunctional but interesting family.

As the group finally reached the Tower, they all proceeded inside and made their way up. After they reached the doors to the Hokage's office, Naruto turned to Kurama and the other Greeed. "Alright, before we go in, Kurama? Can you and the others stay out here while we do the debriefing? I want to save the part involving all of you till after we've settled everything out." The others exchanged a look before nodding, seeing that they'd need to wait a bit before their introduction.

"Alright Naruto-kun, we'll wait here for now," Kurama said with a smile that Naruto soon matched before nodding to Kakashi, who then knocked on the door.

_"Yes?" _

"This is Team 7, reporting back from C-rank mission!"

A sound of crashing suddenly appeared, making the others raise their eyes in confusion, before a strained _"Come in!" _came afterword.

Kakashi soon opened the door and entered, followed by Naruto and the others, only to stop and gawk at the overly-cluttered desk as their were several stacks of paper were almost blocking the Hokage's line of sight, who looked very annoyed.

"Um, Team 7 reporting in sir!" Kakashi tried to remain professional, though the look the Hokage was giving them, or more specifically Naruto, told them he was NOT happy.

"It is good to see you all again, especially you, **Naruto-kun.**" Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the Old man's tone. Oh, this wasn't going to end well.

"H-Hey, Old man, w-what seems to be wrong?" He asked, though regretted doing so as the aged Hokage gave him a terrifying smile.

"Oh, I'm fine! Especially with all this" he gestures to the massive stacks of paper "'wonderful' amounts of paperwork! Especially, since this stack here, was brought to me thanks to your doing!"

Naruto was confused by this. What did he do? He didn't do anything-wait, was that the insignia for The Land of Snow/Spring?

...Oh...

"And now I've got all this work to do, every last form must be signed, and...HONESTLY NARUTO, CAN'T YOU PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK FOR ONCE?! I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS NONSENSE!" Hiruzen finally lost it as he shouted in anger and in frustration, scaring the others at the sudden explosion, before taking several breaths as he leaned back in his chair.

"Um, Old man? Are you alright?" Naruto asked in a worried tone, feeling a bit bad that the aged Hokage had to deal with all this work, before getting a sigh from the man.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun, just a little tired. Even though I have to deal with this work, you have done this village a good deed with this agreement. And I am more so proud of how you managed to deal with Doto as well as _secure _the treaty," Hiruzen said with a knowing smirk, causing Naruto to blush at the memory of Koyuki's 'kiss'. The others seemed to catch this, and stifled their laughter as best as they could, though a few giggles managed to get out.

"U-Um, yeah, t-thanks Old man," Naruto muttered as he faced the ground, slightly embarrassed at the moment. The others were amused by this, but soon got over it when Hiruzen coughed into his hand, signally for their attention.

"Well, I am more than grateful that you all had returned safely, along with the confirmation of your mission's success. As this was a C-rank mission, the payment will be added to your accounts, though I will need to set up your accounts" he said indicating to Haku and Momoyo, who nodded in confirmation. "Right, now if there is anything else, you may all be free to leave."

"Go on ahead guys, we've got somethings we to tell Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, the others nodding in understanding before exiting the room. As soon as they were all out, the two turned back to Hiruzen.

"I suppose you two have something to tell me?" Hiruzen questioned, earning a nod from the two, letting him take in a sigh.

"Alright, what do you have for me?"

"Before we start sir, Naruto wishes explain a few things that had occurred both before we had started on our mission, as well as when we were in Wave," Kakashi said before turning to Naruto, who decided to begin.

"As you know, after Sasuke-Teme had hit me with that Fireball, I was launched into an open cave that was nearby. Inside I found a coffin and, due to my own curiosity, had opened it to find the OOO driver along with hundreds of Cell Medals and many of the original Core Medals along with several new medals. But, I had left out a few details when I had told you this the first time." Hiruzen seemed confused by this, but motioned him to continue.

"You see, when I had found the Driver and the Cell and Core Medals, they had ended reacting to me and as a result, had been absorbed into my Mindscape, where I had soon met the original bearers of those Medals." This caught Hiruzen, as he was more so curious on what he meant by Mindscape, but more so when he mentioned the 'original bearers.'

"And by chance, who were these...'original bearers'?" Hiruzen questioned, prompting Naruto to turn and head for the door before poking his head.

After a silent exchange of words, Naruto returned to his spot before Uva, Kazari, Mezool, Ankh, and Gamel soon came inside in their human forms. Hiruzen seemed confused by this, before noticing something off. Very off.

They didn't have any chakra in them, not even an amount that most civilians would have, but more so...they weren't normal. Before he could ask, Naruto looked to them and gave them a nod that they then returned. Suddenly, their bodies flickered as they soon changed into a large mass of Medals, before they shifted in size and appearance. Once it was done, Hiruzen was soon staring in awe and horror as the five now stood in their Greeed forms.

"Old man, these five are Uva," Uva grunted. "Kazari," Kazari gave a mock wake. "Mezool," Mezool gave a brief bow. "Ankh," Ankh merely nodded. "And finally, Gamel," Gamel gave a rather cheerful wave. "These five are the original bearers of the Core Medals, or as they are better known, the original Greeed."

Hiruzen was, at the moment, silent. Standing before him were the most well-known enemies of OOO, at least as what he remembered from what Naruto told him, and Naruto was seemingly calm about this. For some reason, he felt dread begin to fill him, but remained calm as he composed himself.

"Naruto, are these five...the same ones you had mentioned were the previous enemies to the first OOO?" He asked calmly, though he felt that there was more tension than anything else at the moment. Naruto nodded, and spoke again.

"Yes, you see...when I had woken up in my Mindscape I had learned that they could be revived, and so with a bit of help, I was able to fully revive all five of them." Hiruzen was listening with rapt attention, but caught what Naruto had said.

"Help? Who helped you revive them?" At this, Naruto grew nervous. He knew what he'd have to do next, but it didn't stop the lingering fear he had. He just hoped that things would work out. Even Kakashi, who had remained silent this entire time, was worried as to how this would go.

Moving back, he opened the doors again and waved someone in, before returning to his spot. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a young woman, who's appearance nearly startled Hiruzen. Just from looking at her, he could've sworn he was looking at a long lost relative of Kushina's, but stopped that thought was when he saw her eyes.

"Old man, this...this is Kurama, the-""-Kyūbi no Kitsune." Naruto and Kurama looked at Hiruzen in surprise, but not because of the answer, but the look a understanding look that the man had on his face. As Hiruzen stood up, he approached Kurama and looked her up and down, before responding, "Last time we had met, it was on the very night of the incident and you were a lot taller."

The others were confused by this, Naruto and Kakashi more so than them, but Kurama was the one to brake from his silence.

"H-How did you-?" She asked, though still a bit shocked by his reaction, while Hiruzen merely turned towards the window.

"I remember it well, the day that you had first arrived in Konoha within your second host."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Your second host?" He asked as he looked at her, to which she nodded sadly.

"That's correct, Naruto-kun. My previous host, someone much like you, had come here from Uzushio, the birthplace of many Uzumaki's." Hearing this, Naruto felt himself freeze.

"Like me? Y-You mean..." Naruto stuttered out, but Kurama simply nodded. "Yes, your own mother Naruto-kun. Kushina Uzumaki was my previous host before you, and was my second host to my previous, Mito Uzumaki."

"Correct," Hiruzen said as he got their attention, "You see, when Kushina had come here, the main reason as to why was because of her chakra type, which made her an ideal person to become your next Jinchuuriki, Kurama-san. Mito had lived for many years, a trait many Uzumaki bare, but was reaching her end. When Kushina had been informed of this, she was scared of the idea and wasn't sure on what to do. But, she then met Mito and the two talked. I believe you know what Mito told her, right Kurama-san?"

She nodded, "Yes, when Kushina had asked how Mito was able to live with being a Jinchuuriki, she told these very words. 'The relationship between a Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu is what determines their life together. If they wish to be enemies, then they will be enemies. But if they wish to be friends, then they will become friends.' She had told her this as it had described how we felt towards each other long ago. We despised each other at first, but over the years we grew to accept each other."

"After that moment, Kushina had finally warmed up to the idea, and soon went through the procedure unafraid. And for many years, she had kept this a secret from many people, but it was known to those of whom she trusted." Hiruzen then turned to them as his face turned serious. "On that night, when you had attacked, I was suspicious about the reason as to why it had happened. And then, I saw your eyes..."

This caught both of their attentions.

"What do you mean, Old man?" Naruto asked.

"When she had attacked, I had to try and understand what had happened but had stopped when I saw her eyes. Gone was the red-slit eyes, as in their place were three tomoes, which you two might recognize..." For a second, they seemed confused until the realization hit.

"The Sharigan?!" Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. When I had caught sight of it, I had remembered something that had occurred long ago, an incident where this same thing had occurred."

Kurama narrowed her eyes. "Right, I remember that night. The only other time a Sharingan had taken control of me was during the time of Madara Uchiha, who had used me to fight against Hashirama Senju. So when you saw that, you had realized what had occurred?" Hiruzen nodded as he returned to his seat, taking a breath as he sat back.

"Being a Hokage, means having to always remain observant, and to keep an eye out for anything suspicious," he said before leaning forward, "But, as you were saying Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head for a few seconds, but soon continued. "Right. Once they were revived, I had formed a deal with them. If they assisted in training me in the usage of the OOO driver, I'd allow them to remain whole as well as move about freely. After they agreed, we went to work and began to train in some of the different forms and styles that were linked with their Core Medals. I had also taken the time to train with my newly unlocked Chakra Control, which I'm still trying to get used to."

Hiruzen seemed a bit surprised, but had thought back to when he had mentioned him unlocking it during the mission. Its was most likely the opening of that coffin that triggered his chakra to activate it.

"After that, I had waited till Zabuza and Haku had reached the bridge, soon followed by Gato and his mercenaries. You know how things went after that, since we had given the report not too long ago."

Hiruzen nodded at this, "That is correct. Now then, what had happened during the Land of Snow mission?"

"After we had received our mission and had reached the gate, I had decided to release Kurama and the others from my Mindscape, though they are still tied to the Mindscape since releasing Kurama would be...difficult." Kurama nodded sadly, knowing that the process would be fatal unless done right, until Naruto patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, to which she then matched.

"Alright, well what happened after that?" Hiruzen inquired as Naruto decided to continue.

"After we had left the village, we had ran for a few hours before reaching our designated location. After finding the filming crew, and recovering Koyuki, we had soon set sail for the Land of Snow. After a few hours of sailing, we had finally arrived and had soon set to work. After the first few scenes were filmed, we had moved further into the land and a few of us had begun to smell ash, though no one had put out any fires or had set up any in the first place. And that was when Doto had arrived with his small army."

"He had ordered for Koyuki to hand over the crystal her father had given her, but his attention was turned to the Militia who tried to flank him and his army. They...were gunned down in a matter of seconds, without a single care for who they were. And as a result, I...snapped." Naruto looked down in shame at this, again feeling stupid for his reckless decision, but shook it off as he continued.

"After I had snapped, I had ended getting hit by one of Doto's techniques, which had sent me into the mountain side. I would have froze up there if it weren't for two unexpected allies."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "What allies?"

Naruto was about to answer till he remembered, "Well, actually, they're waiting right outside, let me go get them real quick."

Naruto turned to approach the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mizore standing right behind him, scaring the utter hell out of him.

"GAH!" Naruto shrieked in surprise before falling backwards, earning a bit of laughter from the others, while Kakashi and Hiruzen couldn't help but wonder, _'How long was she behind him?'_

Naruto pulled himself up and shook his head a little before looking towards Mizore in confusion. "Mizore, just how long were you standing behind me?" She just smiled as she offered him a hand, to which he gladly took.

"Not long, I just walked in when you had mentioned you were going to come and get us." Naruto nodded, but he then remembered something. "Um, and where is your mom?"

"Right here!" The group turned to see Tsurara currently sitting in a nearby chair, sitting innocently as the others stared at her in confusion also. _'Well how long has she been there?!'_

"Um, okay then," Naruto said with a slight bit of awkwardness starting to pool into the room, "As I was saying, these two are Mizore Shirayuki and Tsurara Shirayuki, Yuki Onna that were currently living in the mountain. After I had been hit by Doto's attack, these two were the ones who had found me. After that, I woke up in their home with most of my wounds patched up. When I had asked them if they could help me get back to my team, Tsurara had agreed to help under one condition, to which I had agreed to. After that, we had trekked down the mountain, though we had to deal with the Frost bears, and managed to reach the others. After resting up, we had come together to plan and prepare for the attack, which Tsurara and Mizore were able help out with as well. After that, Kakashi-sensei will explain the rest of it later on." Hiruzen nodded at this.

"Well, that was very kind of you two for helping Naruto-kun as well as assisting in the attack on Doto and his forces, but I must ask, what was this 'condition' you had agreed to Naruto? And most of all, why have you brought everyone here?" Hiruzen asked, though he had an inkling to what Naruto had agreed to.

Naruto, seeing this was it, took a breath and spoke in a serious tone.

"The reason, is that I wish for them to join into the Shinobi ranks as well as officially join the village."

Hiruzen was silent, his face void of any emotion as the others remained silent as well, but Naruto held a serious-look the whole time. Kakashi was looking between the two, wondering what the answer would be.

Hiruzen closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds till he remembered something. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"Naruto, I understood the situation with Haku, but this is a bit more difficult to do. Firstly, I'm not entirely certain what positions these eight would have, nor am I certain on what to do in terms of where they would be put. Secondly, though it could be simple to figure out later on, I am not sure as to what specialties or qualifications they would have for certain departments." Naruto seems to deflate a bit, but perked up at the next sentence.

"However, with what you have told me and how they had assisted you and the others, that may be able to change. As of right now I cannot form any new teams as we are already at the maximum, but I believe I have an idea that may work around that. Kakashi, when you were young, do you remember something called 'R.U.P.?'" Kakashi thought for a second, but couldn't really recall so he simply shook his head.

"The 'R.U.P.' stands for 'Reserve Unit Protocol', which was an initiative that had been set up during the 3rd Great Ninja War. This protocol was created by me as a means of prepping squads for oncoming battles," Hiruzen said with his hands folded in front of his face, taking a moment before continuing. "You see, certain squads at the time had been given missions that would place them near or inside enemy territory, where they would either scout or confront the enemy. When casualties with the main teams occurred, as they often did, they would then call in for reserve units to aide them in or out of combat."

Naruto and Kakashi were intrigued by this, but were still confused on how it'd help them. Seeing their confusion, Hiruzen continued.

"Sadly, after the war came to an end we had realized that this protocol, while effective and strategically sound, had many issues. Such as how the casualties began to multiply whenever the reserve units were brought into deadlier battles or the rising risk of capture with some of the scouting parties. So, the protocol had been dismissed, but I had something else prepped." Hiruzen then opened one of his drawers and pulled out a small scroll before opening it.

"While it is not traditional, I had an idea for certain teams to carry more Genin as well as have another Jonin, in order for certain missions to be accomplished. And in a way, Kakashi, your team just so happens to be one of those few." Kakashi's eye widened, as he was a little shocked by this, but felt something that seemed...off.

"Sir, while I am happy to hear this, how would the others be ranked?" He then indicated to Kurama and the others, who were curious as well, as Hiruzen answered.

"Simple. As they will not be 'officially' ranked, Kurama-san and Tsurara-san would be given the authority of a Jonin due to their skills, as I know Kurama-san would possess a large amount of battle experience and skills while Tsurara-san would have her ice techniques as well a few other skills, but would be established as 'Chunin'," the two exchanged a look of satisfaction at the proposal, "while Mizore, Uva, Gamel, Mezool, Kazari, and Ankh will be given the authority of Chunin for their skills while having the established rank of 'Genin'," Mizore and the Greeed nodded in agreement, simply grateful they'd get to work alongside the others.

Kakashi was fine with this, but something had been bugging him. The Hokage wouldn't easily allow them to do this unless there was a catch, and THAT was what bugged him the most.

"Hokage-sama, what about the other Jonin-sensei that would be joining with us?" Hiruzen then gave them a smile, though it looked more mischievous than anything else, filling Naruto and Kakashi with an odd sense of dread.

"Ah yes, that part. I've had a person in mind for some time now who's been requesting a team for quite awhile, but she always seemed to scare anyone that came close, so, since I'm going to have to deal with this work still, she will be working with you all." At that, the two began to pale as they realized just who he was talking about, while Kurama couldn't help but try to cover the grin that she was hiding. Before they could protest, Hiruzen then stood up and walked towards the window before opening it up. Then, a small bird flew over and landed on the wooden edge before Hiruzen handed it a small piece of paper, before letting it fly off.

"WAIT!" The two shouted only for the bird to fly off, with a grinning Hiruzen looking at them. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be okay with training you, Naruto. After all, you two are good friends." Naruto felt his face lose all color, but Mizore and the others couldn't help but look confused by their attitude. "Naruto, who's he talking about?" He couldn't respond, however, as he soon heard an odd sound before looking to the ground to see a single Kunai imbedded into the ground, with a smoke tag attached to it.

The tag then exploded out, covering the room in smoke. As this happened, Naruto could honestly say he'd prefer running away at this moment rather then be here, especially with what he heard next.

"Incoming!"

Before they knew it, an odd figure soon leapt through the open-window and landed right behind Naruto. As soon as the smoke cleared, Naruto and Kakashi's fears were finally confirmed as they turned to see the currently grinning woman.

She was wearing a tan overcoat that sported two pockets in the front while wearing a fitted mesh body suit stretching from her neck to her thighs and a dark orange mini-skirt, which was held by a dark blue belt while at her feet she wore a simple thing of sandals with pale grey shin guards. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair with a violet tint to it that was styled into a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail.

She then leaned down and rested her arms on Naruto's head, while her ample chest pressed into the back of his head.

"The beautiful and buxom Anko Mitarashi has arrived!"

**(And end chapter! Now, before anything else, I wish to say thanks again guys for sticking around it means the world to me! Without your support, I wouldn't be able to upload these stories for you all to enjoy! With that said, I have some news for all of you!)**

**(First up, I've been planning out some of the future Arcs that'll be starting up soon after for the Chunin Exams Arc has come to a close. I won't spoil anything, so I hope your all set!)**

**(Second, it appears that someone has managed to find out the identity to the (Hidden) harem characters, which you can see in the list here: (Naruko), (Dark Magician Girl), (Hidden), (Hidden), (Hidden). So thats two of the five members now revealed, and hopefully we'll see the others soon enough!)**

**(And third, I have entered High School once again as a Senior so their will some updates that won't be easy to make, but I'll try my best to get them out!)**

**(So, thank you all for reading! If you liked it, tell me in the reviews or in a PM and follow and fave if you wish to keep up! Thanks for coming, Ja Ne!)**


	15. Author Update

To the readers of this story,

For those of you who are confused as to why I had suddenly disappeared, I would like to give an apology for my absence. You see, as it is right now I have less than five weeks left before finals comes up, in which I'll be working myself to the bone in order to pass, as this is my last year for Highschool. Another reason, which has had an even bigger impact on me, was the sudden blocking of at school, which has thrown me for a loop and has made it difficult to bring me any inspiration to work on my stories.

Now, for this story, I don't have many problems with it. I know the layout, I have the plans set up, but certain elements aren't working well with me. One such is the harem. I was happy when you guys gave me suggestions and all, but damn were they all over the place, like holy crap they were wide-ranged! The big problem however is that its too varied, and I can't work with so many things like that. So, I'm going to fix up the harem to fit the story, but I'll do my damdest to keep certain girls in!

Next up is the chapters, or more precisely, the first chapters. Some of them are way too damn small, as some of you pointed out, and the intro song (Which is NOT leaving, if your wondering) takes a good amount of space for the chapters. So, as such, I will be fixing those up before any new chapters are posted.

Now what does this mean? Sadly, the story will have to be put on hiatus for awhile, in order for the appropriate changes to be done, as well as for me to put out some more chapters for certain stories that require them.

But, I promise everyone I'll be back soon to keep things going, and hopefully post some more chapters before college comes up for me.

So, I will see you guys again soon, Ja Ne~!


	16. Author Update 2: The Return!

Hello everyone, its me once again!

Now before anything else, I have some news for you guys. First, your boy is a legitimate Graduate! After 12 years of school, I've finally managed to get out of the hell that is basic school!

Second, I went to A-kon and got a fair amount of stuff from the convention, and one in particular was an interesting adult game called Huniepop, which I've been playing for awhile now, and all I can say is...damn it feels good to be 18.

I'm just joking by the way, but seriously the pictures in this game are pretty hot.

Third, I ended up receiving a large amount of things from my family and friends after the graduation, including my very first ASUS Laptop, so ya boy can keep up with his stories over the summer!

It also helps that the Laptop runs games perfectly, and I've been playing TF2, Killing Floor, and Warframe using my Steam Account.

But enough about me, now to you guys!

I know I've been gone for awhile and I promised to get stuff done for you, and I have been doing my best to get everything together, but now I can assure you that I will be able to work on my stories with ease.

With all this said, keep holding on guys, you'll be seeing new chapters soon.

Ja Ne~!


End file.
